Et si tout n’était pas noir ou blanc
by Dralixia
Summary: univers alternatif/ HP a un jumeau mais la mort de sa mère le met en disgrâce face aux yeux de son père, délaissé et abandonné, il sera recueilli par ses parrains. Pendant ce temps son frère est devenu le Survivant celui qui a tué voldemort.
1. 0: Prologue

**Et si tout n'était pas noir ou blanc.**

Prologue :

Et si Dumbledore n'était celui que l'on croit, si la prophétie contenait une autre version de l'histoire, que serait devenue l'histoire d'Harry Potter.

Beaucoup de si mais un grand changement, Severus Rogue et Narcissa Malefoy, amis de Lily Potter, un Sirius Black marié, un Rogue et un Malefoy repentant, un Voldemort généreux, un Dumbledore ministre de la magie ; qui l'aurait cru mais c'est ainsi que commence cette histoire.

_Viendra le jour où naitra l'élu,_

_De deux horizons, il viendra pour accomplir sa destinée,_

_Après son passage les seigneurs de la magie disparaitront._

_Seul l'un des camps survivra,_

_Celui qui aura la chance d'avoir l'élu en son sein gagnera._

_Il arriva à la jonction entre le 7__ème__ et le 8__ème__ mois,_

_Par trois fois son père aura défié le seigneur noir,_

_Tandis que sa mère sera amie avec ses partisans repentants._

**Prophétie faite le 05/05/1979 par S. Trelawney.**


	2. I: 1er jour d’une nouvelle vie

I: 1er jour d'une nouvelle vie.

1er Novembre 1981, Poudlard.

Severus Rogue courait dans les couloirs. Le message qu'il avait reçu quelques secondes plus tôt l'inquiétait énormément. S'il prenait compte de la lettre reçue ce matin par hibou, c'était très mauvais signe, surtout si elle écrivait avoir très peur. Elle n'avait peur que de deux choses, la première qu'un de ses proches soit tué, la second était bien plus ridicule, elle avait peur des araignées, pas des grosses non, juste des petites.

Il avait annulé son cours de 7ème année dès qu'il avait comprit la teneur du message, et avait demandé au préfet présent d'informer la directrice ainsi que ses condisciples qu'il n'y aurait plus de cours de potions de la journée. Les rares élèves présents dans le couloir se plaquaient contre le mur à son passage, il faut dire que son expression aurait terrorisé le plus courageux des gryffondor. A peine eut-il passé les grilles du parc qu'il transplana à l'adresse indiquée sur le morceau de parchemin.

Lorsqu'il vit l'état de la maison devant lui, il eu peur, très peur. Le sort avait-il été brisé ou était-il désormais lui aussi dans le secret ? Il se précipita dans la maison, des pleurs l'atteignirent ainsi que des lamentations. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la nurserie, son cœur fit un bond, devant lui allongée sur le sol gisait son amie d'enfance, Lily Potter, morte ; à ses cotés James Potter pleurait la disparition de sa femme, dans ses bras l'ainé des jumeaux, Jimmy Charlus Potter, pleurait aussi mais de douleur surement constata Rogue en voyant le sang sur le front du bambin. Un peu plus loin, près des berceaux se trouvait un petit tas de cendre ainsi qu'une baguette. « _Il a donc trahi, nous les avions pourtant prévenus, voilà pourquoi Lily avait peur_ » pensa Rogue.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la salle, l'absence de son filleul l'inquiétait, avait-il été enlevé ? Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le corps de son amie, ce fut là qu'il l'aperçu, caché par les cheveux de sa mère. Severus était sur que Potter l'avait vu, il ne pouvait que le voir de là où il était. Il se précipita vers le bébé, l'ayant pris dans ses bras, il fut soulagé de l'entendre respirer mais l'inquiétude repris de plus belle, Harry était pâle, trop pâle, sa respiration était faible et les battements de son cœur trop rapides et désordonnés. Il avait besoin de soin immédiat, Rogue tenta d'attirer l'attention de Potter sur son cadet mais la réponse qu'il lui donna l'attrista.

« -Fait-ce que tu veux de lui, c'est de sa faute si ma Lily est morte, s'il n'était pas dans ses bras, si ca avait été Jimmy, elle serait encore en vie. Oui, en vie car Jimmy aurait détruit le seigneur noir comme le dit la prophétie, mais il a fallu qu'elle soit entre Voldemort et lui, avec Harry dans ses bras, si seulement ca avait été l'inverse. Je ne veux plus le voir » hurla Potter

Severus appliqua rapidement un pansement sur le front de l'ainé avant d'emporter le cadet, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Potter, certes il avait toujours eu une préférence pour son ainé mais de là à rejeter sa propre erreur sur son fils, s'était absurde. En rentrant dans le salon, il tomba nez à nez avec Black, celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de parler pour comprendre se qu'il s'était passé. Bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais entendu, Sirius Black en connaissait suffisamment sur les bébés pour savoir que Rogue ne faisait que la chose la plus urgente à l'heure actuelle, emmener Harry auprès d'un guérisseur, tandis que lui irait tenir compagnie à son meilleur ami dans la peine. Il savait que Lily était morte, juste Lily, les yeux de Severus avait été on ne peut plus expressif avant qu'il n'entre dans la cheminée et disparaisse. _« Helena sera bouleversée, Lily et elle étaient de grande amies_ » soupira Black.

Severus rentra dans la cheminée, resserrant son emprise sur le bébé, il lança la poudre de cheminette en prononçant « infirmerie, Poudlard ». Dès qu'il sortit, il se mit à appeler à grands cris Pomfresh, il la trouva dans son infirmerie entrain de soigner un élève.

« -Pompom vite ! C'est très urgent » la supplia-t-il

Au début elle râlait à cause du bruit qu'il faisait en venant vers elle, mais quand elle aperçu le petit bout de chou dans ses bras, elle comprit. Rogue n'était pas très démonstratif sauf quand la personne qu'il amenait à l'infirmerie était dans un état grave, en l'occurrence un de ses élèves au plus mal la nuit ou encore ce bébé, jamais encore il n'était venu en personne avec un de ses étudiants blessé lors d'un cours de potions. Pendant qu'elle examinait le bébé, Severus replongea dans ses souvenirs.

**Flash-back :**

Juin 1979 :

Cela faisait 1an, qu'il n'avait plus vu Lily, depuis qu'il avait pris la marque en faite, depuis la fin de leur 7ème année. Elle lui avait déjà pardonné une fois en 5ème année mais ca elle ne le pouvait pas. Il venait d'assister à une attaque orchestrée les plus extrémistes des mangemorts. Il l'avait aussitôt rapportée à son maître qui avait repris le contrôle sur ses troupes. Pourtant il ne lui fallu qu'un mois pour comprendre ses erreurs après ca. Il avait entendu parler d'un poste libre en tant que professeur de DCFM, mais Dumbledore, directeur à l'époque, ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Il l'accepta en tant que professeur de potions, Rogue ne pu rien dire car il avait absolument besoin d'un emploi, certes servir le mage noir est une chose mais pour trouver du boulot ce n'était pas un cadeau. La seule condition était qu'il serve d'espion. Il l'avait fait durant trois mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste à une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix et ne retrouve Lily Evans.

Si durant toute la réunion, ils s'ignorèrent, dès qu'elle fut finit ils en vinrent à la joute verbale. Par plusieurs fois Potter et Black voulurent les séparer mais ils se faisaient rabrouer et se retrouvaient sous la menace d'un sortilège. Il leur fallut trois bonnes heures pour remettre à plat toutes leurs querelles. A la suite de ca, ils redevinrent amis, le cœur de Lily appartenant désormais et pour toujours à Potter. Elle souhaita l'inviter à son mariage qui aurait lieu dans trois mois, le 15 janvier 1980, mais par égard envers Potter, il déclina l'invitation. A la même époque, il présenta son retrait des mangemorts, il ne voulait pas combattre contre son amie mais ne voulait pas rejoindre la politique de Dumbledore. Contre toute attente, le seigneur des ténèbres fut magnanime, il l'autorisa à partir à condition qu'il continue à le fournir en potions, chose que Rogue s'empressa de faire avec plaisir, en échange de quoi, Voldemort transforma sa marque, la rendant inopérante. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Lucius Malefoy qui venait d'apprendre qu'il serait bientôt père. Le seigneur noir bien que déçu par la défection de deux de ses meilleurs lieutenants, n'en était que soulagé, il préférait encore avoir des fidèles loyaux près à mourir pour lui que des traitres. Or ces deux là ne le trahiront pas, sans qu'il ait eu à leur demander, ils avaient juré de ne pas s'opposer à lui en faisant un serment inviolable.

Avril 1980 :

Comme Rogue avait également quitté l'ordre du Phénix, il ne voyait que très rarement Lily. Pourtant un jour où il était invité chez les Malefoy, par Narcissia évidemment, vu l'heure Lucius devait être au Ministère. Il fut très surpris de retrouver trois jeunes femmes autour d'une tasse de thé, et pas n'importe quelle femme, oh non, rien de moins que Lily Potter et Helena Black. Il était tellement surpris que sa mâchoire en serait tombée par terre si elle n'avait pas été aussi bien fixée.

« -Ah mais voilà notre dernier invité, depuis le temps que je l'entends se plaindre de ne pas te voir Lily, j'ai profité de ta visite pour que vous le puissiez enfin » déclara Narcissia.

« -Mais comment ? Si Potter ou Black l'apprenne, ca finira mal ! » Marmonna Severus.

Les deux concernées rirent, invitant Severus à les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans pour autant embrasser les trois femmes avant de s'assoir, une tasse de thé dans les mains.

« Pour en venir à ta question, nous nous sommes rencontrées chez le médecin, et il se trouve que Cissy et Helena se connaissait à Poudlard, bien que Cissy fut en 5ème année lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, ce fut aussi l'année test des tuteurs. Cissy est tombée sur une première année de Serdaigle, elles furent l'un des rares binômes à marcher, devant l'échec de ce test, Dumbledore n'a pas tenté de le réappliquer par la suite, mais durant les 2 années qui suivirent elle et Helena ont continué de s'aider. C'est en 3ème année lors d'une soirée de Slughorn que j'ai rencontrée et que je suis devenue amie avec Helena. » Déclara Lily

Severus les observais toutes les trois, s'il savait que Narcissia attendait un bébé pour juin, il put constater que c'était également le cas des deux autres, quoique leurs rondeurs fut moins prononcées, après tout nous n'étions qu'en Avril. Il s'apprêtait à les féliciter lorsque Lily se leva.

« Severus, je peut te parler deux minutes »

Elle l'entraina dans une salle voisine, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, après tout elle n'est pas gryffondor pour rien, elle lui demanda :

« Voilà Severus, voudrais-tu être le parrain de mon cadet ? »

Severus surpris en tomba à terre, limite dans les pommes, certes Lily était son amie mais de là à lui demander à être le parrain de son fils, que pense Potter de tout cela, il était sur que Potter voudrait Black comme parrain et certainement pas lui.

« Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire, que pense Potter, heu je veux dire James de tout cela ? »

« Il n'a pas son mot à dire, il a déjà choisit pour mon ainé, je choisis donc pour mon cadet, Cissy a déjà accepter d'être sa marraine, et puis si c'est Sirius qui t'inquiète, ne t'en fait pas, il va avoir suffisamment de bébés pour s'occuper, pas besoin de lui en rajouter la responsabilité d'un quatrième »dit-elle en riant.

« Dans ce cas je ne vois pas de raison de refuser, je serais heureux d'être le parrain de l'un de tes jumeaux, ce sont bien des jumeaux ? »

Elle hocha la tête heureuse.

1er Aout 1980 :

Severus marchait vite dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il avait reçu le faire-part tôt dans la matinée, lui annonçant la naissance des jumeaux Potter. Il était à la fois pressé de voir son filleul mais il ne voulait pas non plus y aller. Black serait surement présent de même que Potter, il vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il avait bien les deux cadeaux, il y a peu il avait encore trois paquet mais Draco Lucius Malefoy étant né le premier début juin, il lui avait donné son cadeau. Severus avait été ravi de constater que son cadeau était devenu le jouet préféré du petit dragon même après deux mois, avec un peu de chance, il en sera de même pour les Jumeaux. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre, une voix lui dit de rentrer, mais elle du bien vite se raviser en voyant qui était la personne qui rentrait.

« Que fais-tu là Rogue ? » cracha Black

« Sirius ! Calme-toi voyons, si Severus est là c'est parce que je lui aie demandé de venir, de plus c'est le parrain de Harry alors tu te contrôles sinon c'est dehors, suis-je assez claire ! » Gronda Lily

Le pauvre Sirius acquiesça, resserrant sa prise sur le bébé qu'il portait. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire goguenard en sortant le cadeau de l'ainé, oh oui ca correspondrait parfaitement au bébé, il aurait droit à un chien en peluche comme son parrain.

« -tiens Black, c'est pour le petit bout que tu as dans les bras, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est ton filleul. Ah oui, n'en prend pas ombrage mais je n'avais que trois choix et le dragon est parti, il a presque deux mois déjà et l'autre ben je le garde pour Harry »

La fin de la matinée se passa très bien, il eu l'occasion de tenir dans ses bras le petit Harry, celui sembla l'adopter dès le premier mot qu'il lui dit. Bien que jumeaux, les deux enfants étaient assez différent. Jimmy ressemblait parfaitement à son père, même yeux, même couleur de cheveux, Harry lui était le portrait de sa mère, il avait beaucoup de ses traits mais s'il avait les yeux de Lily, ses cheveux semblaient aussi noir que ceux de son père, avec néanmoins des mèches rousses.

**Fin du flash-back.**

« Severus que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Pomfresh.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, je ne sais pas quelle prophétie connait Voldemort, si c'est la première faite en 79, ou la seconde faite en mai 80. (Il_ s'agit de la prophétie connu dans les livres_) Mais vu ce qui c'est passé je pencherais pour la seconde, pourquoi sinon aurait-il tenté de tué l'un des jumeaux. Je ne suis pas rester très longtemps, l'état d'Harry m'inquiétait trop, sans compter la réaction de son père. Tu te rends compte Pompom qu'il accuse Harry de la mort de sa mère, le pauvre petit bout de chou n'a que 15 mois. Il l'accuse de sa propre erreur, combien de fois j'ai dit à Lily de ne pas faire confiance à Pettigrow et encore je n'étais pas le seul, Helena et Cissy aussi le lui disaient. Elle en a parlé avec Potter, mais ce sombre idiot n'a pas voulu nous croire, oh non, les Maraudeurs sont fidèles, ils ne se trahiraient pas. Résultat Lily est morte et Harry est repoussé à cause de sa ressemblance avec elle. S'il te plait dit moi qu'il va s'en sortir. »

« Je vais faire tout mon possible Severus, mais en attendant tu devrais aller voir McGonagall et lui raconter ce qui c'est passé »

Le jeune professeur acquiesça, après un dernier regard sur le petit corps, il partit en direction du bureau de la directrice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Grodric's Hollow

Black avait fini par récupérer son filleul, après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien, il lui avait donné son biberon puis avait réussi à l'endormir. Il avait prévenu la brigade des aurors mais il y avait trop peu d'éléments pour indiquer ce qui c'était passé. En toute vraisemblance, Voldemort avait réussi à obtenir le secret donc deux options s'offrait à lui, soit Pettigrow avait été capturé puis torturé pour révéler le secret, soit c'était un traitre comme n'avait cessé de le répéter Rogue, Lily et Helena. Etrangement Sirius penchait plus pour la seconde option, dans tout les cas il faudra lui mettre la main dessus. Il avait laissé James à l'étage, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment. Enfin l'escouade arriva suivit de près par Dumbledore, surpris Sirius se leva, le bébé toujours dans ses bras, il relâcha doucement sa baguette qu'il avait agrippé en entendant du bruit.

« Mr le ministre, je suis surpris de vous trouver ici » déclara Black.

« Je sais mon garçon, où est Potter père ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Il est dans la nurserie avec Lily, il ne veut pas la laisser toute seule »

« Bien, dans ce cas montons, comment vont les jumeaux ? »

Sirius avala difficilement sa salive, il savait qu'une prophétie concernant la destruction du mage noir existait, elle désignait sans aucun doute l'un des jumeaux, mais lequel exactement.

« Jimmy va bien, hormis une cicatrice sur le front, son état semble bon. Le professeur Rogue la rapidement examiné, rien de dramatique mais je préfèrerais qu'il soit examiné par un médicomage. Quant à Harry, je n'en sais rien, le peu que j'ai pu voir de son état m'a grandement inquiété. Il était dans les bras de Lily lorsque celle-ci a reçue le sort de Mort. Il a du en recevoir certain effet mais lorsque Rogue l'a transporté, il était encore vivant. »Répondit Black

Durant plusieurs minutes les aurors mais aussi Dumbledore examinèrent les lieux. Par plusieurs fois le regard de Dumbledore s'arrêta sur le front de Jimmy. Le corps de Lily fut emmené afin de vérifier la cause de la mort puis être préparé pour l'enterrement. Dumbledore exultait, il avait enfin son élu, restait maintenant à le mettre sous sa coupe, il connaissait une autre prophétie (celle de 79) qui le propulserait au pouvoir, bien plus haut que ministre de la magie, grâce à lui, il éliminera tout les mages noir de la Terre.

Les aurors finirent par partir, ne resta dans la pièce que Dumbledore, Black et les deux Potter.

« Le monde sorcier sera heureux d'apprendre la disparition du seigneur des ténèbres, votre fils Jimmy est le survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Je crains que certains mangemorts ne tentent de le tuer, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de vous mettre à l'abri au sein du ministère, vous ne manquerez de rien Mr Potter, ni votre fils. Toutefois, il serait préférable d'éloigner Harry de son frère, jusqu'à leur rentrée à Poudlard s'entend. Qui sont ses tuteurs en cas de problèmes ? » Quémanda Dumbledore

Potter ne dit rien, la rage en entendant parler de Harry revenait, « _pourquoi, pourquoi tait-elle morte _». Voyons bien que son ami ne répondrait pas, Sirius repris la parole.

« Le professeur Rogue est son parrain, je ne sais pas vraiment qui est sa marraine, mais Lily n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler Cissy. Je pense que Rogue sais de qui il s'agit. De plus, je doute fort que James refuse votre proposition, quant je lui aie posé une question sur Harry en arrivant, il s'est contenté de le blâmer, le rendant responsable de la mort de sa femme. » Soupira Black.

« Je vois dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à contacter le professeur McGonagall et lui demander où est son cher professeur de potions et voir si lui ou la marraine de Harry peuvent s'occuper de Harry pendant un certain temps. Ensuite, il ne me restera plus qu'à contacter la presse, j'ai bien l'impression que toute la Grande Bretagne sera en liesse ce soir. » Répondit le ministre avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il transplana à son bureau, donna plusieurs ordres avant de se tourner vers la cheminée.


	3. II:Discussions

Pour rappel : voici la seconde prophétie, celle qui régie La saga Harry Potter.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_

_Il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié,_

_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_Et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal _

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né _

_Lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Prophétie faite en 1980 par (HP 5, p944)

**Chapitre 2:Discussions.**

Rogue avançait à grand pas, très vite la distance séparant l'infirmerie du bureau de la directrice fut parcourue, s'arrêtant devant la statue de l'aigle, il murmura le mot de passe «Jack Skellington » puis grimpa l'escalier. Il resta quelques instants devant la porte ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle, après tout elle était bonne pour la majorité des sorciers. Finalement il rentra, surement le souffle d'air qu'il sentit lui apporta le courage qui lui manquait.

« Professeur McGonagall, il faut que je vous parle. »

« Que vous arrive-t-il Severus ? Oh Merlin, mais vous êtes tout pâle! »

McGonagall fit apparaitre un fauteuil dans lequel Severus se laissa tomber. Il essaya de remettre en ordre ses pensées mais les mots n'arrivaient pas, il sentit alors un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche, le retirant, il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de le tendre à McGonagall. Celle-ci le lu rapidement, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle palissait mais lorsqu'elle vit le message du second parchemin, ce fut trop.

« Sev…Severus, est-ce à cause de ce message que vous êtes partit comme ca il y a quelques heures ? Comment l'avez-vous reçu ? Je sais d'où vient la première mais la seconde lettre n'a pas pu arriver par hibou, c'est impossible. » Balbutia-t-elle.

Severus hochait doucement la tête, peut-être devait-il la mettre dans la confidence, il agita la main et l'instant suivant un petit phénix au plumage bleu glacier apparu.

« Minerva, je vous présente Hermód, un jeune phénix qui a éclot dans les mains de Lily, son œuf était un cadeau de Fumseck, depuis peu il nous sert de messager. Malheureusement je dois vous faire-part de nouvelles importantes mais j'aimerais que vous ne parliez à personne de Hermód. »

« Très bien je vous écoute »

«- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué ce matin la maison des Potter, Lily et les jumeaux y étaient…

-Oh ! Non, c'est horrible, sont... sont-ils tous morts ?

-heureusement non, quoique tout n'est pas certain. Lily est morte en protégeant Harry qui est lui-même dans un état grave. Pomfresh s'occupe de lui à l'infirmerie. Jimmy va bien en dehors d'une légère cicatrice sur le front, je pense qu'il est celui qui a tué Vous-savez-qui. Potter en est tout retourné, je le comprends, un peu. Mais c'est limite s'il n'a pas renié Harry, son fils était dans un état grave contre sa mère mais il ne s'est pas occupé de lui, non juste Jimmy avait le droit à son attention.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que vous aimiez beaucoup Lily, j'espère sincèrement que Harry survivra et que les choses s'arrangeront avec son père. Vous en avez tous les deux besoins. »

Rogue la remercia, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour dire ce qu'elle pensait de tout ca, son regard parlait pour elle, son inquiétude pour le bambin et son professeur de potion était réelle. Elle connaissait les liens qui rattachaient Rogue aux Potter, il aimait d'un amour à sens unique Lily Potter et le fils de celle-ci a défaut d'être le sien était tout du moins son filleul. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le feu de cheminée crépita, laissant apparaitre le visage de Dumbledore.

« Mr le Premier Ministre, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » Demanda McGonagall d'un ton affable.

Elle n'avait pas appréciez le changement de politique de Dumbledore, cela faisait des années qu'on lui proposait ce poste mais toujours il avait refusé, enfin jusqu'à l'an dernier, jusque vers le milieu du mois de juin, où l'actuel ministre avait été victime d'un grave accident, il avait contre toute attente accepté le poste, laissant les rênes de Poudlard entre ses mains.

« Je voulais vous parler des derniers évènements qui ont eu lieu ce matin afin que vous soyez prête pour les nouvelles de la gazette. Le Lord Noir est mort, il a été vaincu par le jeune Jimmy Potter, il a lancé un Avada Kedavra mais il semblerait que le bébé le lui ait retourné. Il est donc le Survivant, le seul qui a survécu à Lord Voldemort. D'autre part je voulais savoir si vous saviez où est le professeur Rogue, car il est venu peu après l'attaque chez les Potter et est reparti en emportant Harry »déclara Dumbledore d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse bien qu'une note de joie la transperçai.

« Il est en ce moment même avec moi, quant à Harry, il est entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh, dans un état assez sérieux » répondit McGonagall.

« Pourrais-je lui parler s'il vous plait j'ai des affaires à régler avec lui »

McGonagall céda donc sa place à Rogue qui de toute évidence répugnait à parler à son ancien mentor.

« Il se trouve que pour des raisons de sécurité, il vaudrait mieux que Harry ne reste pas en contact avec son frère, j'en ai parlé avec James Potter, et il semble d'accord. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais savoir qui est la marraine d'Harry afin de pouvoir le lui confier, car je doute qu'avec votre travail vous puissiez vous occuper d'un bébé comme il se doit. »Avoua Dumbledore.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement, que penserait donc ce vieux fou citronné du ciboulot, s'il savait que la marraine d'Harry n'est autre que Narcissia Malefoy. Il se réinstalla mieux face à la cheminée faisant semblant de réfléchir, puis finalement il prit la parole.

« -Merci de votre sollicitude Mr le Ministre, oui le jeune Potter est encore en soin, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de lui, sinon je ne serais pas venu le chercher. Mon travail ne me gène en rien pour m'occuper d'un bébé, il demande juste plus d'attention qu'un de ces premiers années, mais sans plus. Quant à sa marraine, j'ai toute confiance en elle, comme d'autres personnes qui savent qui elle est, mais je doute que ce soit votre cas. » Répondit Rogue avec sarcasme.

« -allons bon, si elle est fréquentable comme vous le dites, je ne vois pas en quoi ca me dérangerais »

« -il s'agit de Narcissia Malefoy »lâcha rogue avec un immense sourire qui ne fit que s'agrandir en voyant la tête de Dumbledore.

« -la femme d'un mangemort ? Lily Potter est allée s'accoquiner avec des mangemorts ! » S'écria abasourdi le vieil homme.

McGonagall n'apprécia pas le dénigrement des jeunes femmes, Narcissia comme Lily partageaient un point commun, elles avaient été enceintes à peu près en même temps ainsi qu'Helena Black, elles avaient parlé entre elles de leurs petits problèmes, et étaient devenues amis.

« -Albus ! Comment osez-vous dire du mal des malefoy ! Cela fait pratiquement deux ans que Lucius a demandé congé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme Severus il ne pouvait pas continuer car il voulait rester près de sa famille, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus aller dans votre camp, ne partageant pas votre point de vue »gronda Minerva.

Dumbledore ne sembla guère convaincu, prétextant une obligation, il prit congé. Severus fit de même, il voulait voir comment Harry s'en sortait.

Le repas dans la grande salle devait avoir commencé, Severus regarda le petit corps se soulever et redescendre au rythme de la respiration sifflante du bébé. Comme son frère, Harry avait écopé d'une marque, si celle de Jimmy se trouvait sur son front et représentait un éclair, celle de Harry se situait au niveau de son cœur, une étoile encastrée dans un croissant de lune, la cicatrice était si nette qu'on aurait pu croire à un tatouage, mais Severus pensait plutôt à une tache de naissance, une tache qui à cause d'une blessure se trouvait défigurée. A la naissance Harry avait une simple étoile, le croissant datait des évènements de la matinée. Il resta là, n'osant pas l'abandonner. Les heures passèrent, il était pratiquement 23h lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre. Le bébé se redressa et se mis à appeler sa mère, il pleurait, et l'appelait. Severus sentit un pincement au cœur, non plus jamais Harry ne verrait sa mère, il le prit dans ses bras et tout en le calmant il lui expliqua qu'il ne verra plus jamais sa maman. Harry dut comprendre car il se mit à réclamer son père.

Severus soupira à nouveau, il se devait de contacter Dumbledore pour voir si Potter pouvait venir voir son fils, il ne voulait pas se charger de la défection du père. Confiant le bébé à Pomfresh qui était apparue avec un biberon, il se rendit à la cheminée du bureau de celle-ci.

« -Bureau du ministre de la magie »

« -Ah, professeur Rogue que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda le ministre.

« -Harry vient de se réveiller, il réclame son père. Je sais qu'il est tard mais si vous pouviez accorder une rencontre entre le père et l'enfant, cela lui fera du bien. Un terrain neutre sera parfait, je pense que les Black accepteront de nous accueillirent. »

« -très bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire, vous aurez l'heure de visite demain, allez-donc vous reposer, mon garçon. »Répondit Dumbledore puis la cheminée s'éteignit.

Rogue n'aimait pas qu'on l'appel mon garçon, surtout ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, trop manipulateur à son gout. Il retourna dans la salle d'infirmerie, tous les lits étaient vide, dans un coin de la pièce se tenait un lit à barreau, Harry était trop petit pour avoir un lit de grand et puis les berceaux normaux étaient trop bas et peu pratique pour administrer les soins. Un fauteuil se tenait à coté près pour lui. Severus salua Pomfresh puis après s'être installé le plus confortablement possible, il éteignit la lumière, Harry dormait déjà, Severus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, la journée avait été longue, rude mais surtout déprimante, juste avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, Severus se dit qu'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose d'important, de très important mais impossible de dire quoi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Manoir Malefoy, 01/11/1981, 22h.**

Narcissia venait de recoucher Draco, son fils avait du faire un cauchemar, faut dire que l'atmosphère était propice, elle était lourde, déprimante depuis ce matin. Elle rendait Narcissia suspicieuse, un mauvais pressentiment la tenaillait depuis la veille et il n'avait fait que s'accentuer durant la journée. Elle rejoignit son époux dans leur lit, celui-ci lisait la gazette du matin. Combien de fois par jour la lisait-il, oh! Il ne s'arrêtait pas aux dernières nouvelles, chaque partie du journal était épluchée avec le plus grand soin, la page de jeu avait été complétée avec application. Narcissia ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce qui le dérangeait, depuis le matin il butait sur les mots croisés, d'habitude il les faisait au ministère mais il avait pris une semaine de congés afin de profiter pleinement de sa famille et surtout de Draco, le bébé pas encore très a l'aise avec la marche, se faisait un plaisir de faire des efforts mais à condition que son père l'encourage. Elle finit par en avoir assez et lui souffla les réponses, Lucius lui sourit avant de reposer son journal et d'éteindre la lumière.

Mais sa nuit fut courte car vers 3h du matin Draco fit savoir qu'il avait besoin à nouveau d'attention. Soupirant Lucius se leva, lorsque Cissy était nerveuse avant de se coucher, il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, il rejoignit la chambre de Draco, celui-ci n'arrêta de pleurer qu'une fois dans ses bras. Il tenta par plusieurs fois de recoucher son fils mais à chaque fois il se remettait à pleurer, fatigué Lucius le récupéra pour la nième fois, n'oubliant pas au passage le doudou de Draco, un gros dragon en peluche à l'air tout gentil que Severus lui avait offert à la naissance, depuis il ne le lâchait plus, c'était dur de faire à comprendre à Draco que son doudou ne pouvait pas prendre son bain ou manger avec lui. Il retourna se coucher dans son lit avec un paquet supplémentaire, mais il n'eut pas à s'en plaindre car Draco ne fit plus d'histoire. Il put profiter du reste de sa nuit, il serait près pour la gazette du lendemain.

7h du matin, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de regarder les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde dormir. Comme la majorité des sang-purs, il avait eu un mariage arrangé, mais il avait très vite apprécié Narcissia et l'amour était venu bien vite renforcer leur lien de même que la naissance de Draco. Et pourtant, il lui en coutait de porter ce masque de froideur, ce n'était que lorsqu'il était entre eux, seuls ou avec de rares amis proches, par conséquent Severus pour lui et Lily Potter ainsi qu'Helena Black pour Cissy. Dans peu de temps, il devra l'enseigner à Draco, si les leçons commençaient dès le plus jeune âge afin d'un faire un parfait petit sang-pur, le plus dur et les vraies leçons commenceront vers l'âge de 5-6ans. Lucius soupira, il n'était vraiment pas du matin, il aurait préféré dormir mais le bruit du hibou-postier l'avait réveillé, il était venu bien tôt aujourd'hui. Après un dernier regard vers les deux formes endormies, il se leva et descendit au salon.

« -Dobby ! » Cria Lucius en voyant l'elfe affronté du regard le hibou.

« -oui, maitre ? Dobby est désolé maitre, Dobby ne voulait pas réveiller le maitre mais le hibou ne veut pas donner à Dobby le journal du maitre. Dobby est désolé. Mais le hibou ne donne aujourd'hui le journal qu'au maitre, les elfes de maison et même les petits maitres non pas le droit de le prendre, Dobby est désolé maitre » supplia l'elfe de maison.

Lucius lui lança un regard noir avant de le renvoyer à ses taches. Il appela le hibou qui sans faire d'histoire lui donna le journal. Quelles étaient les nouvelles pour que seul les adulte aient le droit de récupérer le journal ! Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire mais aussitôt il le reposa, non c'était impossible et pourtant, la Une ne faisait qu'en parler, et pratiquement la moitié du journal y était consacrée. Lucius reprit sa lecture mais plus loin ce qu'il lut l'abattit, _oh non pas ca !_

**_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort !_**

_Hier dans la matinée, le Seigneur Noir, c'est rendu à Godric's Hollow dans l'espoir de détruire les Potter. Malheureusement pour cette famille qui se trouvait sous protection du sortilège Fidelitas, il semblerait que leur protecteur ait été capturé et torturé voir qu'il les ait trahi. Le Lord Noir s'est présenté chez eux, prêt à les tuer. Lily Potter a tenté de protéger ses enfants mais seule face à ce mage noir, elle n'a pu faire le poids. Après s'être débarrasser d'elle par l'impardonnable le plus terrible, il a tenté de refaire la même chose à l'ainé des Potter, mais celui contre toute attente à repoussé le sort et l'a renvoyé sur le Seigneur Noir entrainant la destruction de celui-ci._

_Il est d'autant plus étonnant, qu'un bambin de quinze mois soit à l'origine de sa mort, Jimmy Charlus Potter est le premier qui ait survécu à l'un des sorts de mort lancés par Vous-savez-qui. Il est ressorti de cette épreuve avec une simple cicatrice sur le front. L'enfant va devenir très célèbre, mais pour plus de sécurité, lui et son père ont été mis à l'abri._

_Seul point noir de cette histoire, la mort de Lily Potter qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver ses fils, de même nous sommes encore sans nouvelles du jeune Harry Potter qui d'après nos sources aurait été dans les bras de sa mère lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tuée. Seule certitude, il était encore vivant lorsqu'on l'a emmené mais dans un état critique._

_Mais désormais nous pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles car Vous-savez-qui est mort et ce grâce au survivant, Jimmy Potter._

Oh ! Bon sang, qu'allait-il dire à Narcissia ? Et Severus ? Mais surtout où est Harry ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Réponse au Rewiews:

**Slash?** ben je sais pas encore, peut-être, faut dire que je n'ai qu'un ou 2 chapitre d'avance dans ma tête. je ne sais pas encore comment ca va se terminer.

**James détestera-t-il toujours son cadet? **^^ oh! que oui, surtout après l'éducation qu'il aura recu. James a refusé de s'occuper de lui bébé, malgré toute les tentatives de leur proches, et donc lorsqu'il tentera de refaire un lien avec Harry, ben c'est lui qui sera rejeté.

**Harry l'élu?** ah vous de voir ^^, j'ai deux prophétie, Dumbledore est un vieux fou manipulateur et gateux citronné du ciboulot , et comme il n'a pas pu voir Harry, il s'est basé sur la localistion de la baguette de Voldemort et celle des deux bébés, mais oui, c'est Harry qui a entrainé la destruction du mage noir, Jimmy lui a juste hérité de la mauvaise partie ^^( la célébrité et l'horcruxe caché dans sa cicatrice)

**Est-ce que je poste régulièrement?** franchement j'en sais rien, je vais faire mon possible mais mes examens arrivent bientot, et puis ce n'est pas ma seule fic, or elles sont dures à écrire. donc normalement il y aura 1chapitre toutes les 2 semaines au minimum ( donc il peut y en avoir plus, genre 1 tout les 2 jours) tout dépend de mon humeur et de mon imagination. ( là j'ai au moins jusqu'au chap 4 dans ma tête)

Sinon et ben merci pour tous ces rewiews.


	4. III: Inquiétudes

**Chapitre 3 : Inquiétudes.**

**Ministère de la magie, 02/11.**

Dumbledore et James Potter discutaient de la requête de Rogue, le premier voulait en profiter pour faire une pierre deux coup, son but était de faire juger Rogue, il s'en sortirait surement mais ne pourrait obtenir la garde d'Harry de même pour les Malefoy. De plus il pourra envoyer le jeune garçon dans la famille moldue de sa mère, libérant le père afin qu'il ne s'occupe véritablement que de l'ainé. Garder le cadet dans le monde sorcier pourrait avoir des désavantages pour lui, certains sorciers pourraient ne pas vouloir suivre Jimmy car selon eux, il ne serait pas le vrai survivant. Il faut dire qu'en l'absence de véritables preuves, Dumbledore ne pouvait que supputer et faire confiance à la puissance magique ressentie chez les deux enfants et celle de Jimmy n'était pas négligeable.

«-Faites-moi confiance James, Harry sera en plus grande sécurité chez ces moldus, mais la seule condition pour que cela puisse ce faire c'est de signer ce papier, de toute façon, ca ne change rien pour l'héritage, seul l'ainé ne peut être dépossédé de son nom. »

« Certes mais signer un papier disant que j'abandonne toute responsabilité et obligations parentales envers mon cadet, c'est un peu comme si je le reniais. Ce n'est pas agréable, Sirius et d'autres membres de sa famille l'ont vécu. Ce n'est pas une chose à faire à la légère ! »

« Dis-toi que c'est pour le bien de tes jumeaux. Harry serait malheureux en restant parmi les sorciers surtout avec la célébrité de son frère, alors signe. »

« Très bien, je vous laisse informer Rogue que je l'attendrais à 17h chez les Black »

James signa les papiers que lui avait donnés Dumbledore puis sortit rejoindre son ainé, un léger remord dans le cœur, il venait de trahir le souhait de Lily de les voir former une famille heureuse mais comment le faire si elle est morte, mais Dumbledore avait sans doute raison, Harry sera surement plus heureux loin de son frère et du monde sorcier.

Dumbledore sourit, il avait ce qu'il voulait, Jimmy serait élevé comme il se doit pour accomplir la seconde prophétie, et son frère ne le gênera pas dans son évolution. Il contacta le professeur McGonagall et l'informa du rendez-vous.

**Manoir Malefoy**

Lucius ne pouvait arracher son regard de ces quelques lignes « _la mort de Lily Potter qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver ses fils, de même nous sommes encore sans nouvelles du jeune Harry Potter qui d'après nos sources aurait été dans les bras de sa mère lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tuée. Seule certitude, il était encore vivant lorsqu'on l'a emmené mais dans un état critique. » _

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bougé, suffisamment en tout cas pour que Cissy soit parfaitement réveillée avec un Draco turbulent dans les bras.

« -Que ce passe-t-il Lucius ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi tendu en lisant ton journal et qui plus ait la même page depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. »Demanda Narcissia.

« -je crois que tu devrais voir par toi-même, ma chérie, mais je te conseille de t'assoir avant » répondit Lucius.

Sans en dire plus, Cissy posa Draco dans son parc puis vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil voisin. Lucius lui tendit le journal, il la regarda lire, au début elle fut heureuse mais lorsque sa lecture arriva au passage tant redouté, elle ne sembla pas y croire, elle finit par pâlir encore plus. Brusquement elle se leva et gagna la cheminée à quelque pas de là, elle tenta d'abord de contacter les quartiers de Rogue à Poudlard mais personne ne répondit, même dans son bureau à coté de sa salle de cours. Elle joignit également le bureau de McGonagall, elle fut surprise quand celle-ci lui conseilla de contacter l'infirmerie. C'est avec une peur grandissante qu'elle appela à cet endroit.

**Infirmerie, Poudlard.**

Severus dormait lorsqu'une clameur monumentale le fit sursauter, un peu plus et on aurait pu croire que le château était attaqué. Il observa la pendule au-dessus du bureau de Pomfresh, super, les élèves venaient surement d'apprendre que le seigneur noir venait de tomber. Il reporta son regard sur le lit à coté de lui, vide, un frisson de terreur lui échappa, il faillit bondir mais cette étrange humidité sur son torse le retient, baissant les yeux, il fut rassuré de voir Harry endormi dans ses bras, le bébé dans son sommeil avait bavé et sa peluche n'avait pas tout absorbé malheureusement.

Le bébé se mit à gigoter puis ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui étonné. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer plusieurs élèves, certains soutenant leurs camarades.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » Questionna Pomfresh en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

« On vient de recevoir la gazette, c'est la fête là-haut, et ces idiots n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de faire les imbéciles sur les tables, lui est tombé, celui-là c'est pris un coup dans la figure à cause de la joie non maitrisée de son voisin et ce dernier, ben il s'est ramassé en glissant sur le sol de la douche parce que cet idiot n'a rien trouvé de plus intelligent que d'entrer dans la salle de bain en courant pour nous annoncer la nouvelle » expliqua un élève de Gryffondor.

Severus qui s'était levé pour voir les dégâts fit s'enfuir les non-blessé, les 3 accidentés, 2 gryffondor et 1 poufsouffle poussèrent un juron de surprise. Severus ne put s'empêcher de leur crier dessus, déclenchant les pleurs d'Harry, les élèves surpris regardèrent tout autour d'eux, les pleurs semblaient venir de derrière le rideau plus loin. Le professeur Rogue disparu derrière pour réapparaitre avec un bébé dans les bras, celui-ci suçait son pouce ainsi que la patte de sa panthère en peluche. Les élèves allaient demander de qui il s'agissait quand Rogue les coupa.

« -bon je ne le répèterais pas 2 fois, voici mon filleul Harry, il vient de subir une épreuve traumatisante alors ne l'embêter pas trop merci. Silfer ! »

Un elfe de maison apparu : « -oui professeur que puis-je pour vous ? »

« -un biberon pour ce petit, et le petit déjeuner pour ceux qui sont dans cette salle »

L'elfe disparu pour réapparaitre 5 minutes plus tard avec la commande. L'un des étudiants, un griffondor de 6ème année se proposa de donner le biberon à Harry pendant que le professeur mangeait. Malheureusement pour Rogue se fut le moment que choisi le professeur McGonagall pour l'avertir du rendez-vous. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Pomfresh pour discuter, Minerva l'informa que le rendez-vous aurait lieu chez les Black à 17h. ils discutèrent rapidement des dernières nouvelles et d'Harry puis ils regagnèrent leurs occupations.

Attrapant la gazette qu'un des élèves avait laissée, il s'installa dans un fauteuil tout en gardant un œil sur son filleul et les 3 garçons qui jouaient avec lui. Harry était assis au pied du lit et suçait par intermittence son pouce car le reste du temps il essayait d'attraper sa peluche que l'un des élèves faisait voltiger devant lui. L'un d'eux voulu faire une blague en faisant disparaitre la peluche mais le hurlement d'Harry les convainquirent de ne plus faire disparaitre le jouet de la vue du bébé.

Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il avait encore deux peluches en stock, elles étaient spéciales comme celles de Draco et Harry, le chien en peluche offert à Jimmy n'était rien de plus qu'un jouet moldu, mais ces peluches étaient magiques, leurs rôles étaient de protéger leur propriétaire, comme elle avait du le faire hier pour Harry, s'il n'avait pas eu sa peluche en main, il serait surement mort lui aussi.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture lorsqu'un cri le fit sursauter, il n'était pas le seul toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce tournèrent la tête vers la cheminée.

« -Severus Rogue ! Je sais que tu es là, McGonagall vient de me le dire alors réponds tout de suite »criait Narcissia.

Severus s'empressa de gagner la cheminée.

« -Mais que ce passe-t-il Cissy ?

-Ce qui ce passe ? As-tu lu la gazette ? C'est horrible.

-oui je l'ai lu, enfin j'étais entrain de la lire.

-Lily morte et Harry porté disparu, pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

-Ecoute Narcissia, j'arrive tout de suite d'accord car là ce n'est pas un endroit pour discuter »

Narcissia acquiesça puis disparue, les élèves étaient estomaqués, Rogue, le professeur Rogue gentil, et ce bébé était le Harry Potter disparu, c'était dingue. Rogue se redressa et récupéra Harry, il plaça sa cape par-dessus l'enfant afin qu'il ne soit pas gênés par la suie. Il remarqua alors le regard des élèves.

« -Quoi ? C'est si étrange que ca ? J'ai le droit d'avoir un filleul, non ? Sa mère était ma meilleure amie et oui c'est le petit Potter porté disparu bien que les autorités sachent parfaitement où il est. Pas un mot de tout ce que vous avez vu sinon vous pouvez être sur que vous passerez toutes vos soirées et ce jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité en retenue. Pomfresh, vous pourrez dire au professeur McGonagall que je rentrerais dans la soirée, je resterais chez les Malefoy jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. »

Severus respira un grand coup, il allait se faire harceler en arrivant, heureusement pour lui qu'Harry était bien réveillé et transportable. Rentrant dans la cheminée, il lâcha la poudre de cheminette en murmurant « _Manoir Malefoy_ ».

**Manoir Malefoy**.

Narcissia tournait en rond, Severus venait de lui dire qu'il venait immédiatement et pourtant cela faisait bien 5minutes, elle s'apprêtait à le rappeler mais Lucius l'interrompit.

« -Narcissia chérie, calme-toi, il va venir laisse-lui quelques minutes. »

Comme pour lui donner raison Severus apparu dans le salon, Narcissia voulu l'empoigner mais il l'évita, serra la main que lui tendait Lucius et demanda :

« -Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est comme ca ? »

« -Depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle donc 10 minutes avant de te parler, mais elle est nerveuse depuis hier matin. Je pense qu'elle a du ressentir ce qui s'est passé. »

Severus reporta son attention sur Narcissia, tous deux avait perdu leur masque de froideur, l'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage. Severus soupira puis soulevant sa cape, il laissa apparaitre l'enfant qu'il portait dans les bras. Narcissia se jeta sur lui, prenant le bébé et se mit à lui faire des papouilles, heureuse de le voir sain et sauf.

« -Nous avons vraiment eu peur, mais il va bien, c'est le principal tu aurais du nous prévenir »râla Lucius.

« -Je le sais et vois-tu, je me disais que j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose hier, l'appel de Cissy me l'a rappelé. » Répondit Severus.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de ce qui c'était passé, les suppositions allaient bon train. Draco et Harry dormaient tranquillement dans le parc, chacun tenait son doudou, durant le repas il avait fallu que les adultes insistent pour qu'ils acceptent de les poser.

Arriva rapidement l'heure du rendez-vous, Severus récupéra un Harry endormi, salua ses amis pour réutilisa la poudre de cheminette.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Désolé chapitre assez court mais je voulais vous le mettre, la suite sera mise comme un autre chapitre. ( j'ai pas l'habitude des chapitres aussi court, je fait 10 pages words pour mon autre fic et pour celle-là 3 à 6 pages)

N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre des Rewiew, la le bouton en bas. je les accepte tous, même les anonymes ^^.


	5. IV: traitrises et arrestations

**Chapitre 4: Traîtrise et arrestations.**

**Square Grimmaurd, 02/11/1981, 17h.**

Severus atterrit dans le salon, quelques secondes plus tard Helena Black rentrait dans la pièce, deux bébés dans les bras.

«-Parfaitement à l'heure, comme toujours Severus. Harry va mieux?» Demanda-t-elle tout en déposant les deux bambins dans le parc.

Severus sourit, il appréciait Helena à sa juste valeur, d'un an son aîné, elle avait fini par épouser Sirius Black et lui donner deux jumeaux tout aussi caractériel que l'était les jumeaux Potter. Le jeune Arius était le portrait de son père et comme le jeune Jimmy Potter, il avait le même caractère maraudesque que son père. Alors que la jeune Kelliane était comme sa mère, calme et réfléchie, toutefois si Severus était prêt à parier où iraient les deux futurs maraudeurs une fois à Poudlard, il hésitait grandement pour Harry et elle car leur caractère était multiple. Il lui tendit Harry qu'elle s'empressa de chouchouter.

«-comme tu peux le constater, Harry va assez bien, il réclame ses parents mais ça finira par passer, il a déjà comprit pour sa mère, espérons que Potter va revenir sur sa décision. Comment ça ce passe pour Lupin ? Sa potion est prête, je peux la lui donner quant il veut.»

«-ça passe comme ça veut, il cherche toujours du boulot mais sa condition n'aide pas. J'aurais pensé que Sirius et James l'auraient aidé mais des maraudeurs c'est lui le plus à l'écart et je pense que la trahison de Pettigrow ne va pas l'aider.»

«C'est dommage, j'en viens à de plus en plus l'apprécier, il est le moins idiot des trois, depuis tout petit il doit se battre pour se faire accepter, et je dois dire que je suis content que tu lui ais demandé d'être le parrain de Kelly, c'est une façon de le rattacher à quelqu'un, il n'a plus de famille et ne pourra jamais vraiment en avoir une. Je sais que si Potter avait refusé la demande de Lily, c'est Lupin qui aurait été le parrain d'Harry. » Déclara Severus.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant une vingtaine de minutes quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Black et Potter. Severus eut une mauvaise impression, le regard de Potter ne lui plaisait pas mais la demi-heure de retard non plus. Les trois hommes se saluèrent d'un coup de tête. Harry était par terre, en voyant son père rentrer, il se leva et se précipita vers lui, l'appelant mais James ne se baissa pas pour le réceptionner, il le regarda de haut. Harry lui tendait les bras, mais son père ne bougeait pas et lorsque celui-ci lui parla, toutes les certitudes qui avaient soutenu son monde s'écroulèrent.

«-Non Harry, tu arrêtes ton caprice tout de suite, Voilà Rogue, tu es satisfait, je l'ai revu mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Il va aller vivre chez la sœur de Lily parmi les moldus, il y sera bien plus heureux qu'ici, je dois m'occuper de Jimmy, c'est pour leur bien à tous les deux.» Cria James.

Il sortit de la pièce laissant Harry pleurer, le bébé avait parfaitement comprit et le rejet clair et net de son père enclencha le processus qui avait commencé peu après la signature de James.

Très loin d'ici dans une pièce cachée de Poudlard, quatre esprits assistaient à la scène en compagnie d'un fantôme, si les esprits étaient certains que ça allait se produire, le fantôme avait espéré mais non la décision avait été prise dans peu de temps Harry James Potter n'existerait plus que dans les mémoires et très peu connaîtraient la vérité sur cette affaire. Mais après tout son fils aura ainsi une vie normale avec des gens qui l'aime auprès de lui. Elle se tourna vers l'esprit protecteur:

«-veille bien sur lui, l'équilibre de la magie repose sur lui et il aura besoin de tout le soutien que toi et les autres protecteurs pourrez lui offrir lorsqu'il obtiendra son héritage comme vos propres protégés au moment venus. Deux sont parfaitement connus, un troisième sera découvert bientôt mais pour le dernier il faudra attendre. » Murmura-t-elle à l'attention des quatre animaux qui la regardaient.

Le dragon et la panthère disparurent pour retrouver leur protégé, l'aigle et le tanuki regardèrent le fantôme fusionné avec le petit phénix bleu qui venait de les rejoindre. Oui le temps sera long mais bientôt, oui bientôt tous seront libres et ensembles accompliront la destinée du monde.

Severus se raidit quand il entendit le «vous pouvez-y aller» de Potter dans le couloir. Deux secondes plus tard, trois aurors rentraient dans la pièce, le désarmant et l'arrêtant, un quatrième s'empara d'Harry et ressortit aussi vite. Severus était atterré comme Helena, Black ne disait rien mais quand le regard de Severus se posa sur lui, il lui donna un simple sourire d'excuse. Les trois aurors l'entraînèrent dehors, il eut juste le temps de supplier Helena de lui ramener la peluche qui traînait par terre, là où Harry jouait avant que son père ne rentre, mais il ne put la récupérer car au moment même où Helena la ramassait, Severus subissait un transplanage d'escorte pour atterrir au ministère.

L'un des aurors ne pu s'empêcher de le titiller en lui lâchant:

«T'inquiète, tu ne seras pas seul bien longtemps, tu vas vite retrouver tes élèves et tes amis mangemorts.»

**Poudlard, infirmerie.**

Le professeur McGonagall discutait avec les blessés, l'heure du repas approchait. Elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles du professeur Rogue et cela commençait à l'alarmer. Alarme qui se déclencha lorsque le professeur Flitwick rentra en courant dans l'infirmerie, ignorant les regards noirs de Mme Pomfresh.

«-Minerva, Minerva, vite, c'est une catastrophe, une invasion, une rébellion, une trahison, une arrestation. Des aurors sont dans l'école et ils arrêtent tous les élèves porteurs de la marque et ce devant toute l'école.»

«-Quoi! Mais ils n'ont pas le droit.» Cria McGonagall.

«-oh que si, je le leur ais dit mais ils ont reçu des ordres de Dumbledore lui-même. Venez-vite avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive.» Paniqua Flitwick.

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois élèves puis s'en fut vers la grande salle, le chaos y régnait mais son intervention obligea tous les élèves à s'asseoir. Elle rejoignit celui qui semblait diriger les opérations, il désignait de temps en temps un élève, un auror récupérait alors la baguette et mettait aux arrêts l'étudiant en l'emmenant hors de la salle.

«-qu'est ce que tout cela veux dire Maugrey? Le ministère n'a aucun droit d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard selon l'amendement du 22 mai 1980, amendement que Dumbledore a imposé au ministère alors qu'il était encore directeur de Poudlard.» Gronda McGonagall.

«-Je le sais bien, mais sur l'ordre du ministre, toute personne possédant la marque se doit d'être arrêtée afin d'être jugée par le Magenmagot, ainsi tout possesseur d'une baguette et soupçonné d'être un mangemort ou de pratiquer la magie noire, se verra arrêté et interrogé. Estimez-vous chanceuse que ce soit moi qui me charge du cas Poudlard. Je n'arrête que ceux qui ont vraiment une marque, soit au totale une vingtaine d'élèves dont trois mineurs sans compter le professeur de métamorphose, un mangemort lui aussi. Bon voilà j'ai terminé mais il me manque trois élèves, savez-vous où ils sont?» Demanda Maugrey.

McGonagall le regardait stupéfaite pas moins de vingt élèves dont une majorité de serpentard. Ces arrestations expliquaient aussi pourquoi Severus n'était toujours pas de retour. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Et tout en le conduisant vers l'infirmerie, elle l'interrogea.

«-et le professeur Rogue?

-Arrêté également, c'est l'équipe de Kendall qui était chargé de son arrestation, Black a refusé d'y participer, il va donc se charger d'une autre famille

-Mais le professeur Rogue ne travaille plus pour le Lord Noir depuis presque 2ans déjà, il a même fourni des informations très précieuses à Dumbledore pour lutter contre les mangemorts.

-certes mais il a été un mangemort quand même, toutefois il devrait bien s'en tirer lors du procès comme la majorité des élèves je pense. Le ministre a estimé qu'il valait mieux intervenir lors de la soirée ainsi personne ne sera informé avant demain soir au plus tôt et après demain au plus tard grâce à la gazette.

-Et le jeune Harry? Il était chez les Black avec Rogue.

-d'après mes sources, il devait être emmener au ministère avant que Dumbledore ne le confie à sa famille moldue.

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi? Il a des tuteurs ici, si son père ne peut s'occuper de lui.

-oh! Je le sais, Helena Black s'est proposée pour le garder en attendant la libération de Rogue mais justement Rogue est un mangemort de même que les Malefoy l'autre famille potentiel du jeune Harry et il est hors de questions selon l'opinion publique et selon Dumbledore qu'il soit éduqué par eux. Mais je dois bien avouer que je désapprouve totalement cette idée, un sorcier chez des moldus alors qu'il y a des familles qui voudraient s'en occuper sans problèmes.» Soupira Maugrey.

Ils arrivèrent enfin l'infirmerie et après avoir inspecter les derniers étudiants, Maugrey partit. Toutefois McGonagall ne s'avoua pas vaincu, un moyen très efficace de libérer rapidement ses élèves et son professeur de potions était de contacter un avocat et elle en connaissait un très bien qui se sentirait particulièrement concernée, quant à ce stupide professeur de métamorphose, c'était une bonne chose, elle n'appréciait pas les menteurs, et encore plus d'avoir des mangemorts embusqués dans son établissement, Rogue était l'exception, elle savait pour lui.

**Manoir Malefoy.**

Narcissia venait de préparer Draco pour la nuit quand elle entendit un bruit bizarre venant du salon, elle resta quelques instants hésitante, emmenait-elle Draco avec elle ou le laissait-elle ici ? Elle résolut son problème en s'emparant de son fils dans ses bras, vérifia qu'il avait bien sa peluche avec lui, ajusta sa baguette dans sa main droite puis elle descendit. Elle gagna rapidement le rez-de-chaussée, elle vit plusieurs hommes garder en joue son époux, elle rentra alors prête à défendre chèrement son mari, Draco ne risquant rien pour l'instant.

«Relâchez-le ou vous le regretterez!» Gronda-t-elle.

«-non, toi Cousine tu vas abaisser ta baguette et nous suivre bien gentiment au ministère. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir aidé le Seigneur noir dans sa guerre.» Tonna une voix.

Narcissia se retourna et vit Black la menacé de sa baguette, elle hésita mais quand l'un des aurors tenta de s'emparer de son fils, elle gronda.

«-bel esprit de famille! Si tu crois que toi ou l'un de tes sous-fifres allez pouvoir toucher à mon fils, vous pouvez toujours croire que Merlin est encore vivant.» Cria Lucius.

_«-Toi beau dragon, toi qui veille sur mon trésor, entends l'appel de sa mère et protège-le des dangers qui le menacent, conduit-le en sûreté, là où il sera protégé par les liens que nous avons émis. Oh toi beau dragon éveille toi enfin et commence ton rôle de protecteur._» Murmura Narcissia.

Brusquement au moment où l'auror tendit le bras pour attraper le bébé, celui-ci disparu dans un flash aveuglant. Narcissia lança un regard plein de souffrance à son époux, ils savaient tous deux que leur fils serait aimé et élevé comme il se doit s'il venait à leur arriver malheur. La personne à qui le dragon apporterait l'enfant serait sûrement sous le choc mais Draco était de sa famille, elle en prendrait soin même si elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle des Malefoy depuis leur mariage. Narcissia baissa enfin la main et donna sa baguette à Black qui était bouche bée.

«Que…que s'est-il passé? Où est le bébé?» Balbutia Sirius.

«Quelque part où ni toi ni aucun membre du ministère ne pourra l'atteindre, mais où exactement je n'en sais rien.»Lâcha Narcissia d'un ton froid.

Sans rien ajouter, les aurors embarquèrent les deux Malefoy. Arrivé au ministère, trouver dans quelles cellules les placer fut dur. Après tout ce n'était plus des mangemorts actifs, Black résolut le problème en les envoyant dans le Dortoir qui était déjà occupé par une vingtaine de mangemorts. En entendant le nombres de personnes, les Malefoy sentirent leurs poils se hérissés, Narcissia se mit à prier pour que sa sœur Bellatrix ou n'importe quel fanatique ne soit pas son colocataire. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, son regard tomba sur des jeunes gens, quelques-uns en pleurs et plus loin une silhouette qu'elle connaissait très bien qui tentait de rassurer certains des jeunes.

**Bureau de Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore regardait le bambin que l'on venait de lui apporter. Le cadet des Potter ne faisait que pleurer, rien ne semblait le calmer. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de vérifier le potentiel magique du bébé, il fut surpris de constater que les pouvoirs magiques étaient on ne peut plus faible voir inexistant chez l'enfant. Après tout ce ne sera pas un mal de le laisser vivre chez les moldus, quitte à être un cracmol, autant vivre avec des gens comme lui. Il fit boire une potion de sommeil au bébé, le calme revint enfin dans le bureau. Dumbledore entreprit d'écrire une lettre aux Dursley leur expliquant qui était Harry et leur disant qu'il ne fera jamais de magie. Quand vint l'heure, il prit le bébé et le plaça dans un couffin, il transplana à Privet Drive puis au plus profond de la nuit déposa le petit Harry devant le numéro 4.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et avant de disparaître, il lança à la petite forme endormie.

«Soit Heureux Harry, j'espère que tu oublieras vite ta vraie famille. Je reviendrais dans quelques années pour voir si tu as vraiment le potentiel pour aller à Poudlard mais j'en doute fortement.»

Ce que Dumbledore ne pouvait savoir c'est que le reniement d'Harry par son père avait enclenché un processus mis en place par Lily bien avant sa mort, ce processus faisait partis de son testament, testament qui ne sera pas découvert avant une dizaine d'années. Harry perdait peu à peu ce qui faisait de lui un Potter, sa magie déjà affaiblie par son combat face à Voldemort devait être la première à disparaître dans les minutes suivant le rejet total. Son apparence et son nom suivraient.

Au même instant, sur les listes de Poudlard le nom de Harry Potter disparu mais un autre apparu, un nom oublié de tous, ancien qui se transmettait à chaque fois par la mère et pour la première fois depuis près d'un millénaire un garçon en hérita enfin. Descendant des fondateurs et autres créatures et sang purs, Harry James Potter perdit son identité durant la nuit pour ne réapparaître réellement que 2 jour plus tard sur les listes en tant que Caliban Eltanin Serdor.

**Quelque part dans un village moldu.**

Une petite fille de 8ans lisait un livre dans le salon, aussi fut-elle surprise quand un dragon apparu sur le tapis préféré de sa mère et encore plus le bébé qui pleurait dans entre ses pattes. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, la peur lui vrillait l'estomac. Elle appela sa mère, s'attirant ainsi le regard du dragon. Le dragon sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une femme crier, même son protégé arrêta de pleurer. Reprenant son calme il porta son regard argenté sur la sorcière qui le menaçait de sa baguette.

«-si j'étais vous je poserais cette baguette, je ne vous ferais aucun mal à moins que vous ne menaciez mon protégé. Êtes vous Andromeda?» demanda le Saurien.

«euh, oui, pourquoi?» balbutia la dite femme.

«je vous confie votre neveu Draco Malefoy, mon énergie n'est pas encore maximale et donc je ne peux rester éveillé longtemps. Ses parents viennent de se faire arrêter pour avoir aider le Lord Noir, sa marraine est morte il y a peu et son parrain est lui aussi en état d'arrestation. Vous êtes la troisième personne sur ma liste, prenez soin de lui, un de ses proches viendra le chercher dès qu'il le pourra.» déclama le reptile.

Puis comme il était apparu, le dragon redevint une simple peluche que le bébé attrapa pour se consoler. Andromeda toujours sous le choc, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer. Elle regarda sa fille et répondit à sa question silencieuse.

«oui, Dora chérie, c'est ton cousin Draco. Il va rester quelques jours avec nous, donc je compte sur toi pour l'aider à se sentir chez lui.»

la fillette acquiesça puis s'avança vers son cousin, elle lui fit grand sourire avant de laisser ses cheveux changer de couleurs transformant les sanglots du bébé en rire.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

J'adore lire des fics et depuis le chapitre 3, je suis tombée sur les fics mettant en place les veela. il y a donc de forte chance qu'une relation de ce type soit mis en place, y aura t-il un Slash, plus ca va et plus je le crois ^^. 4 enfants, deux sont pour ainsi dire connus mais qui sont les deux autres? Qui sont exactement ces esprits et ce fantome?

et oui, Harry est chez les Dursley mais pour combien de temps ^^, beaucoup d'arrestations en vues.

Et si le ministre peut faire tout ce qu'il veut tant qu'il respecte la loi. Dumbledore abuse un peu, et puis qui refuserait d'enfermer des mangemorts?

la suite bientot.


	6. V: Détentions et procès

Merci pour vos rewiews,

la suite bientôt, dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons la vie d'Harry chez les Dursley( même si ce n'est que pour 2 jours ^^) de même que celle de Draco( beaucoup plus calme)

**Chapitre 5 : Détentions et procès.**

**Prison du ministère, 03/11/1981.**

Severus avait passé la nuit à rassurer ses élèves, tout particulièrement les trois mineurs. Le seigneur des ténèbres prenait rarement de jeunes sorciers mais ceux-ci sous l'influence de leurs parents avaient pris la marque en avance. Il avait fait part de son inquiétude pour Harry aux Malefoy, contrairement à Narcissia, il n'avait pu éveiller le protecteur de son filleul et par conséquent, il se trouvait on ne sait où entre les mains des moldus.

Avec le petit déjeuner arriva les avocats et les greffiers. Les trois adultes furent surpris lorsqu'ils virent leur avocat, surtout lorsqu'on savait qui était la personne qui les avait arrêtés.

«-Helena! Mais que fais-tu là? » S'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

«-il se trouve que j'ai été contactée hier soir par le professeur McGonagall pour assurer la défense de ses chers élèves ainsi que de son professeur de potions, j'ai aussi pris la liberté de m'occuper du dossier Malefoy.

Vous allez tous passez sous veritaserum ou legilimancie afin de pouvoir définir à quel degré vous devrez être jugés. A vous de choisir entre les deux options quoique pour vous Rogue, le choix ne se pose pas, ce sera veritaserum. Donc voici les documents récapitulant vos chefs d'accusations ainsi que les diverses demandes d'entretiens. Les trois mineurs auront droit à un adulte de leur choix à condition qu'il ne soit pas lui-même inculpé. De même, McGonagall va s'assurer que les étudiants et vous-même Rogue bénéficier de témoignages de vos collèges des autres maisons.

Bon je vous laisse lire vos papiers» déclara Helena.

Les étudiants récupérèrent les documents et partirent s'installer sur les lits ou les bureaux présents, laissant les quatre adultes entre eux.

Helena afficha un petit sourire contrit à Lucius avant de reprendre.

«- De vous trois, j'ai bien peur que vous, Lucius, ne puissiez échapper à Azkaban. Avec de la chance vous serez placer dans une zone de faible sécurité avec cinq ou six ans d'emprisonnement. Severus et Narcissia seront sûrement placés sous contrôle judiciaire, McGonagall a décidé de se porter garante pour vous. Par contre la garde d'Harry vous est désormais impossible, c'est l'un des points non-négociable pour votre libération»

«-Quoi? Ça veut dire qu'il devra rester chez les moldus. » Grincèrent les Malefoy

«-ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste d'Harry dont je n'ai pas la garde? » Demanda Severus.

«-oui, juste d'Harry. Rien ne vous empêche d'avoir la garde d'un autre enfant d'autant plus s'il a un lien de parenté avec vous»répondit Helena

«-Parfait, car j'ai mon petit-neveu qui arrive dans deux jours et je suis sa seule famille vivante. Helena as-tu ramené la peluche d'Harry? » Questionna Severus.

Les trois autres l'avaient regardés surpris en entendant parler de ce neveu inconnu, mais sans un mot, Helena sortit la peluche et la donna à Rogue. Celui éveilla alors la peluche comme l'avait fait la veille Narcissia pour le dragon. Un petit chat noir s'étira sur le bureau où Severus l'avait posé, il regarda autour de lui cherchant son protégé bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il n'était pas là.

«- J'aurais apprécié d'être réveillé plus tôt. Ca risque d'être dur de retrouver mon maître désormais, pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas le collier, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'aucun de vous ne pense à les mettre aux enfants ? Hydrus l'a fait hier soir avec son petit, d'ailleurs il va bien mais Hydrus a encore du mal à s'en remettre, le transplanage d'urgence lui a pris toute son énergie sans compter la surprise de ces sorciers de voir débarqué un dragon en plein milieu du salon.

J'ai deux nouvelles à vous donner, vous préférez la bonne ou la mauvaise ? » Demanda le petit félin.

«- la mauvaise, qu'on soit fixé, mais j'aimerais aussi ton nom, chose que je ne pouvais savoir avant votre éveil. » Réclama Severus.

« Le protecteur de Draco est Hydrus le dragon, moi je suis Leonis la panthère bien que pour le moment je ressemble plus à un chat. La mauvaise nouvelle est que Harry Potter n'existe plus en tant que tel, le sortilège de protection a pris effet dans la nuit, il retrouvera une nouvelle identité d'ici deux jours, d'ailleurs Hermód devrait t'amener les papiers avant ton audience afin que tu puisses le réclamer comme ton neveu. De plus il est pour l'instant chez sa famille moldue mais j'ai peur que mon arrivée ne fasse qu'ils le rejettent également et ne l'envoient dans un autre endroit. Tu devras aller le chercher là-bas. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu vas t'en sortir sans problème et pouvoir le récupérer sans que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit. De plus Harry est dans un rayon de 200km par rapport à ici.

Ah! Oui, Elfira commence à s'éveiller, elle aussi, sa protégée ou l'un de ses proches n'était pas loin de toi il y a peu. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un enfant à protéger. » Raconta Leonis.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le petit phénix bleu apparu. Il salua les quatre humains avant de se poser sur le dos de Leonis puis dans un flash ils disparurent tous deux.

Le reste de la journée fut assez long, dans l'après-midi, les prisonniers eurent leur entretien. Tous les élèves furent le plus sincère possible lors de l'interrogatoire. Severus comme Lucius durent affronter le scepticisme des enquêteurs mais assez vite leur profil fut établit. La majorité des élèves auront un procès commun, certains éléments devant passer seul. Mais tous passeront dans la séance du lendemain, autant se débarrasser des éléments les moins compromis, Rogue et les Malefoy passeront également dans cette journée, pour laisser la place aux vrais mangemorts.

Le procès arriva vite, personne dans le dortoir n'avait vraiment dormi. D'un coté, les adultes s'inquiétaient pour leur fils ou filleul, principalement pour Harry, Draco étant en sécurité. De l'autre les étudiants avaient peur, certains avaient peur de ne plus pouvoir retourner à Poudlard surtout les plus jeunes, d'autres s'inquiétaient du sort de leurs parents, surement arrêtés. L'arrivée d'Helena avec une petite pile de journaux les fit sortir de leur torpeur, se mettant par trois ou quatre, ils lisaient les nouvelles. Lucius grimaça en lisant le titre.

_Arrestations massives par le ministère__._

_Aucun lieu n'a échappé au contrôle du ministère, de chez les particuliers aux lieux publics en passant par Poudlard et St Mangouste, les partisans du Seigneur Noir ont été arrêtés. Si pratiquement tous les porteurs de la Marque ont été arrêtés, certains de leurs complices ont pu en réchappés, notons principalement les mères de famille ayant des enfants en bas âge et ne portant évidemment pas la Marque contrairement à leur époux. Nous retrouvons de nombreuses familles de sang-purs comme les Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, Black, Yaxley, Lestrange mais aussi contre toute attente une famille qui n'avait plus fait parler d'elle depuis pratiquement deux ans, Les Malefoy._

_Ce qui détonne le plus dans cette famille est l'arrestation conjointe du couple Malefoy qui fut la première de la longue série suivant l'épuration de Poudlard où une vingtaine d'élèves et deux professeurs ont été arrêtés, de plus ce groupe de personnes à l'honneur de débuter la série de procès commençant aujourd'hui même. Espérons que ces traitres auront le sort qu'ils méritent._

Severus grimaça en constatant la mine de ses élèves, ils étaient encore plus pâle qu'avant. Il se retourna vers Helena et lui reprocha d'avoir amené la gazette. Helena soupira avant de s'expliquer.

« -Severus, le procès d'aujourd'hui est public, il fallait qu'ils soient mis au courant de ce qui se dit depuis hier. D'ailleurs Narcissia et toi passerez en premier, viendra ensuite le groupe des plus jeunes, le second et enfin ceux qui passent individuellement et enfin toi Lucius. En passant en premiers vous assisterez à tous les procès, il a été décidé que Severus resterait dans la salle pendant que Narcissia patientera avec ceux qui viennent de passer dans une autre salle en attendant la fin total du procès afin de partir ensuite à Poudlard une fois terminé. Car si je suis quasiment sure que Severus et Cissy seront innocentés, de même que les groupes d'élèves, je doute par contre pour les derniers et Lucius. »

Tous se firent une raison, et quand ils furent menés devant le Magenmagot, les adultes étaient serein déteignant sur les élèves. Les aurors ne dirent rien, ce fut Maugrey qui accompagna le professeur Rogue. En entrant dans la salle, Severus fut assaillit par les voix, il fit un tour des visages, parmi la foule de nombreux visages connus comme appartenant à l'ordre du Phénix mais aussi ceux de certains de ses élèves de 6ème et 7ème années à coté du professeur McGonagall. Sans qu'on lui demande il s'assit à la place du condamné. Le président du Magenmagot, un certain Bendami énonça les accusations à son encontre.

« -Le professeur Severus Tobias Rogue est accusé de faire partit des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'avoir pris la Marque, d'avoir fait de nombreuses actions dont l'emploi de magie Noire, .. (Ainsi de suite, je vous passe les détails). Suite à l'interrogatoire de l'accusé et au témoignage de nombreuses personnes dont le Ministre Dumbledore, l'accusé est déclaré non coupable pour la plupart des chefs d'accusation, cependant il devra rester sous la surveillance du professeur McGonagall et sera à disposition de celle-ci pour une durée de trois ans à compter de la rentrée scolaire du mois de septembre de cette année. De plus la garde de son filleul, lui est interdite. »

Severus soupira, rien de moins de ce qu'Helena lui avait déclaré, maintenant à lui de jouer afin de pouvoir s'occuper d'Harry sans qu'ils le sachent.

« -M. le président, l'interdiction de garde est-elle uniquement à l'encontre de mon filleul ou à tout enfant ? Car il se trouve que j'ai un petit-neveu orphelin qui devais arriver aujourd'hui en Angleterre, il arrive des Etats-Unis et je suis sa seule famille encore vivante, j'en avais parlé avec le professeur McGonagall et nous avions trouvé un arrangement pour que je puisse le garder. »Déclara Severus.

Dumbledore et Bendami discutèrent deux minutes avant de répondre.

« Je ne vois pas de problème pour ce cas si le professeur McGonagall est d'accord, avez-vous les papiers ? »Demanda Bendami.

Severus les sortis aussitôt et les leurs donna. Les deux sorciers les examinèrent rapidement avant de finalement les lui rendre en donnant leur accord, mais ca ne changeaient pas la décision précédente.

Severus était ravis, il allait récupéré Harry à la barbe du ministère et donc de Dumbledore.

Il assista sans mot dire au procès de Narcissia, il y avait peu d'accusations, on l'accusait surtout d'entrave à la justice mais la sentence fut la même que celle de Severus, elle ne pouvait récupérer Harry, Dumbledore venait ainsi de s'assurer qu'il resterait dans sa famille moldue.

Le procès des élèves passa vite, ils furent tous condamner à des travaux d'intérêts générales, principalement à Poudlard où ils devront aider les élèves plus jeunes pour les devoirs, le concierge Rusard, etc. Tous sauf un, il avait emploié l'un des impardonnable, il fut renvoyé de Poudlard, sa baguette fut brisée et il eut une peine d'un an à Azkaban. Cette condamnation fut la première à plaire à la foule mais celle de Lucius les excitèrent encore plus. Bien qu'il se fut rangé depuis deux ans, il avait commis assez de crime aux yeux des jurés pour être envoyé à Azkaban. Toutefois son inactivité lui valut cinq ans à Azkaban dont trois ans ferme, de plus à sa sortie, il serait sous contrôle. Severus plaignit son ami, cinq ans à Azkaban même s'il n'en faisait que trois au niveau de sécurité deux( sur une échelle de cinq, cinq étant le plus sécurisé) allait lui faire mal et malheureusement il n'échappera pas aux détraqueurs qui passaient au moins deux fois par jour dans ce niveau mais tout du moins ils ne seront pas présent en permanence.

Les adieux entre les époux Malefoy furent durs, Severus se sentait mal pour Narcissia, il promit à Lucius de prendre soin de sa famille. L'arrivée de McGonagall n'arrangea pas les choses, si les élèves étaient rassurés sur leur sort, ils avaient peur de leur retour à Poudlard. Ils rentrèrent tous par voie de cheminette en passant par le bureau directorial. McGonagall décida de faire patienter les élèves avant de les renvoyer dans leur salle communes, elle fera une intervention avant le diner afin de prévenir tous les élèves de la décision du Magenmagot, même s'il y avait de forte chance que les élèves ayant assistés au procès aient informé leur condisciples. S'isolant avec les deux adultes, elle entreprit de présenter sa proposition à Narcissia.

« Narcissia, je sais que c'est un coup dur pour vous, mais vous devez penser à votre fils. Comme je dois vous surveiller, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez le poste de professeur de métamorphose, vous serez ainsi protégée de l'extérieur et de la presse. Ce n'est pas que vous n'ayez plus d'amis mais par les temps qui courent c'est plus prudent. De plus avec Lucius derrière les barreaux, vous auriez du soit trouver un travail, complexe vu votre situation ou alors compter sur votre héritage. Vous aurez les même avantages que Severus, de plus votre présence faciliterait la surveillance de deux bambins au sein de l'école car il est hors de questions de les laissés près du laboratoire mais dans une salle voisine de celle de métamorphose, c'est mieux. Et puis je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour la suite, il y a suffisamment d'étudiants pour avoir des nounous pour les garçons. Je sais que vous trouverez facilement une raison officielle. » Déclara Minerva en souriant au deux jeunes adultes.

Narcissia regarda quelques instants la directrice. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort, ca risquait d'être dur si elle devait l'affronter seule, mais ici à Poudlard, elle devra subir les regards des élèves mais il lui suffisait de s'imposer aux cours comme bon professeur, juste et impartiale pour qu'ils la respectent. Et puis Minerva n'avait pas tord, Draco et Harry sous son nouveau nom deviendra vite les mascottes de l'école, d'après Severus, Harry avait déjà trois élèves dans sa poche et pas n'importe qui, non rien de moins que des gryffondors, donc les serpentards suivront très vite surtout avec Draco le parfait petit sang-pur et futur serpentard et Harry le neveu du directeur de leur maison, si ce n'est carrément son fils.

« -Très bien j'accepte votre offre Minerva. Je resterais aussi longtemps que nécessaire voir plus si je me plais ici et que ma présence n'est pas indésirable. Par contre si mes appartements pouvaient être voisins de ceux de Severus afin que la chambre d'enfants soit commune, ce serait parfait. »Répondit Cissy.

« -Sans problème, j'annoncerais le nouveau professeur ce soir mais je ne dirais de qui il s'agit que dimanche soir afin que vous soyez tranquille. Profitez de votre week-end pour vous ressourcez et récupérez vos petits, il est un peu tard ce soir pour Harry enfin pour celui qu'il est maintenant, je ne suis pas aussi idiote que ne l'est Dumbledore, le seul enfant dont vous m'avez parlé Severus était Harry, j'en déduis donc que votre fameux neveu n'est autre que Harry. » Soupira Minerva.

« -en effet, mais Harry n'existe plus depuis mercredi( aujourd'hui on est vendredi), le reniement informulé de son père a activé un sortilège puissant que Lily avait posé afin de pallier ce genre de problème. Harry James Potter est devenu Caliban Eltanin Serdor, lié à Severus Rogue par le lien entre ma mère et l'une de ses sœurs reniée également. Etant le dernier représentant majeurs des Prince, mon neveu est donc sous ma garde vu que son père n'avait plus de famille. Simple mais efficace, les papiers sont réels et authentiques pour le ministère. Donc ce soir, nous récupérons Draco ou tout du moins Cissy passe sa nuit avec lui et demain nous récupérerons Harry, une fois qu'Hermód nous aura indiqué son lieu de résidence. » expliqua Severus.

Les trois adultes continuèrent à discuter des modalités d'accueil des deux bambins et de l'adaptation des locaux où ils vivront, en l'occurrence les appartements des deux professeurs, le bureau de Narcissia contiguë à la salle de cours et enfin l'infirmerie. Puis vint l'heure du diner, Minerva partit récupérer ses élèves puis faire son petit discours. Pendant que Severus et Narcissia utilisaient la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre Draco.


	7. VI:Loin de sa famille

Petite phrase pour vous faire réfléchir avant le chapitre ^^

Et oui Dumby est un vieux fou sénile pire que Voldemort dans certaines choses, car si Voldemort prône les ténèbres, Dumby lui prône la lumière mais tous deux ont tord, on ne peut vivre sans une part d'ombre ou de lumière en soit ^^.

**Chapitre 6 :Loin de sa famille.**

Privet Drive, 03/11/81

Harry commençait à avoir froid, il avait peur, ses parents lui manquaient mais surtout son doudou n'était pas là. Sans oublier évidemment qu'il avait faim et que sa couche était très inconfortable, ses pleurs finirent par attirés les occupants de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un homme énorme.

« -Mais qu'est ce que ca veux dire, d'où il sort ce bébé? Regarde Pétunia, il y a vraiment des personnes sans gène, c'est pas marqué orphelinat ici » gronda l'homme tout en rentrant le panier.

Des mains froides s'emparèrent d'Harry, il n'apprécia pas les traitements qu'on lui fit subir mais l'inconfort disparu, on avait du changer sa couche, et puis le biberon qu'on lui présenta lui rappela sa faim. Sans mot dire, il s'en emparas et bu. Pendant ce temps, l'homme avait trouvé la lettre que Dumbledore avait placée à coté de lui.

_Madame, Monsieur Dursley._

_Suite à certains évènements ayant eu lieu depuis le début du mois, le jeune Harry Potter se retrouve orphelin et sans plus aucune famille hormis vous. Après une analyse de son potentiel magique, il s'est avéré qu'il n'en avait très peu voir pas du tout. Etant donné qu'il ne pourra jamais faire de magie, j'ai estimé qu'il vaudrait mieux le placé dans une famille moldue, la votre en l'occurrence. J'espère que vous prendrez soin de lui comme s'il était votre fils._

_Albus Dumbledore, Ministre de la Magie. _

« -je veux bien le garder mais au moindre signe bizarre de sa part, il ira à l'orphelinat, je ne veux rien avoir avec des gens de ce genre. » Déclara Vernon.

La matinée et le début d'après-midi fut assez dur pour Harry, son cousin Dudley n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter, et s'il avait le malheur de pleurer, il se faisait gronder. L'heure de la sieste arriva vite mais Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis qu'il était né son doudou avait toujours été avec lui, à chaque fois que son père avait essayée de lui enlevé, dans la minute qui suivait, il le récupérait mais là, son doudou avait disparu depuis la veille. Il regarda vers la fenêtre, malgré le froid extérieur la fenêtre était ouverte, un chat apparu soudain sur le rebord, le regardant avec les mêmes yeux que lui. Il rentra dans la chambre, fermant la fenêtre derrière lui. Il rejoignit en trois bonds le lit à barreau d'Harry.

« -bonjour petit maître, je te retrouve enfin, il ne reste plus qu'aux adultes à venir te sortir de cet endroit. » Déclara Leonis.

Il rejoignit le petit corps et lui passa le pendentif de traçage, avant de se lover contre lui et de redevenir une peluche, le doudou de Harry. Le petit garçon s'endormit enfin rassuré. Mais le réveil quelques heures plus tard, le terrifia à nouveau. L'homme criait, il s'empara de son doudou et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry fit alors comme d'habitude et rappela sa peluche à lui. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il hurla au démon.

« -Pétunia, ce vieux fou nous a menti, ce gamin fait de la magie, il est hors de questions qu'il reste ici et fasse du mal à Dudley, il ira dès ce soir à l'orphelinat du coin. Peu importe que ce soit notre neveu »

La femme apparue à son tour, voyant la peluche qui voltigeait dans la pièce, elle ne dit rien contre. Elle aida rapidement son mari à remettre Harry dans le panier dans lequel on l'avait découvert puis le placèrent dans la voiture. Vernon se dépêcha d'aller à l'orphelinat, il prit garde à ne se faire voir de personne avant de déposer l'enfant devant la porte et de sonner.

Il fila aussitôt pour rejoindre la rue parallèle où il s'était garé, laissant Harry seul avec pour seul objet avec lui, sa peluche, son papier et son pyjama, pas de lettre, rien qui puisse informer la personne qui ouvrit la personne de son nom.

La puéricultrice ramassa le panier et rentra Harry à l'intérieur, elle le conduisit d'abord à l'infirmerie.

« -Chantal, j'ai un patient pour toi, on vient de le déposer devant la porte, il semble avoir faim et froid » déclara la femme.

« Voyons voir ca ! Alors petit bonhomme d'où viens-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Mais oui, je sais que tu peux pas me répondre, tu es trop jeune. Alors Jean ? »

« -rien parmi ses affaires ne peut indiquer son nom, peut-être sur le collier qu'il porte. »

Chantal avait déshabillé Harry, lui avait changé la couche et l'avait examiné rapidement pour voir s'il n'avait pas été maltraité. Elle attrapa le médaillon, il représentait un drôle de symbole, un chat tenait entre ses crocs un serpent et sous ses pattes se trouvait une colombe, derrière elle put lire « Cal. E. Serdor »

« -Je pense avoir trouver son nom, il s'agit de Cal Serdor » lanca-t-elle à sa collègue.

Celle-ci était devant un fichier regroupant toutes les disparitions d'enfants.

« il n'est pas fiché, soit il a été abandonné, soit on n'a pas encore signalé sa disparition, nous verrons bien, il ne semble pas malade, nous devrions l'emmener dans la salle de jeux, il y restera en attendant le repas du soir. »répliqua Jean.

Harry n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas apprécié qu'on le tripote, seule sa maman avait le droit ou tout du moins les personnes qu'il connaissait, pas comme ces deux femmes mais c'était moins pire que le couple avant et surtout de l'autre petit garçon, il était méchant, encore plus que son frère. Mais son frère l'embêtait pour jouer, le garçon lui l'avait chahuté pour être méchant. Et encore avant, il y avait eu le grand-père, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa façon de lui parler et en plus il était responsable de la disparition de son doudou, c'est lui qui avait demandé à l'homme de l'amener, de l'enlever à Sev, et puis pourquoi son papa ne l'avait pas prit dans les bras quand il s'était mis à pleurer, d'habitude ca marchait très bien pour avoir les bras, non son papa ne l'aimait plus.

Harry se laissa transporter, il refusa de lâcher sa peluche, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, il était perdu, sa famille lui manquait. Une fois déposé à terre, il se réfugia dans un coin et observa ses nouveaux camarades. Les adultes discutaient entre eux un peu plus loin, un des grands en profita pour venir embêter Harry, il s'empara brusquement de son doudou, Harry gronda mais le garçon le repoussa, le faisant tomber. La magie d'Harry rentra en action sous la colère du bambin, elle repoussa le vilain garçon, tout en rendant son bien à Harry. Le garçon se mit aussitôt à pleurer, attirant l'attention des adultes sur eux, il hurlait en désignant Harry. Harry sentant venir les problèmes se recrocvilla dans son coin, serrant son doudou contre lui, l'adulte s'apprêtait à le gronder quand une voix prit sa défense.

« -Marc, c'est Kenny le vilain dans l'histoire, il est venu embêter le nouveau et lui à voler son doudou tout en le poussant. Le petit est tombé, et lorsque Kenny est tombé à son tour, tout seul, il a récupéré son bien. » Déclara une petite fille de 4ans.

« -tu n'as surement pas faux, Liliane, Kenny embête souvent les plus petits, et celui-là est totalement terrorisé et perdu. » Répondit Marc.

Le vilain garçon fut puni, puis l'heure du repas arriva. Tous les grands partirent manger, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, quand il ressentit une présence au-dessus de lui. La fille de tout à l'heure lui tendait la main, un sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Liliane, tu viens manger ? Il est joli ton doudou, il s'appelle comment ? »Demanda-t-elle.

Harry hésita puis attrapa la main et se laissa remettre debout, remettant son pouce dans la bouche il répondit, sans savoir qu'un sort modifiait ses mots.

« -Cal (il dit Harry en réalité ^^), et lui c'est Leos, mange où ? » Marmonna Harry.

La petite fille sourit puis entraina son cadet vers le réfectoire, elle s'installa à une table, plaçant Harry a coté d'elle. Durant tout le repas, elle veilla sur lui, il se barbouilla la figure de purée en tentant de manger, mais pas autant que d'autres enfants, à la fin, elle tenta vainement de le nettoyer mais impossible. Les adultes récupéraient au fur et à mesure les enfants pour les préparer pour la nuit. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Harry voulut récupérer son doudou mais la femme qui s'occupait de lui l'en empêcha, elle le conduisit dans la salle de toilette, elle le leva rapidement, lui mit une couche propre et un pyjama puis le coucha. Harry voulait son doudou, il allait pleurer quand Liliane arriva, elle se glissa jusqu'à lui.

« -dis regarde, ton doudou c'est un vrai chat ? quand tu es parti, il s'est animé et a voulu te suivre »murmura-t-elle

Harry ne répondit pas mais serra Leonis dans ses bras déclenchant des protestations de la panthère.

« -bon sang Cal, tu m'empêches de respirer, et oui jeune fille, je suis vivant et je parle mais chut ! C'est un secret. Et puis je suis pas un chat mais un jaguar mais je suis encore un bébé comme Caliban et toi. » chuchota Leonis

La fillette le regarda surpris, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Elle avait toujours voulu un petit frère mais les enfants vivants ici n'étaient pas des plus gentils, les plus mignons, les plus sages étaient rapidement adoptés, elle se doutait que Cal ne resterait guère longtemps quoique son doudou bizarre le retienne peut-être. Elle vivait ici depuis bientôt un an, d'après ce qu'elle se souvenait, ses parents étaient morts dans un incendie, sa grand-mère l'avait pris avec elle mais elle s'était finalement endormie pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. On l'avait alors déposé ici, des familles étaient venues puis reparties mais personne n'était tombé sous le charme de cette fillette aux yeux améthyste et aux boucles noires, sans doute à cause de son caractère bien trempé, aucun des enfants du centre ne cherchaient à l'embêter, tous avaient compris à son arrivé que lui chercher des noises leur vaudrait des problèmes, et si elle prenait un plus petit sous son aile, personne n'y touchait plus.

Finalement la nuit tomba, Harry fit un cauchemar, il ne se calma que lorsque Liliane vient le consoler. Ils dormirent ensemble le reste de la nuit. Au petit matin, elle secoua Harry et le força à se lever, étant le premier des petits debout, on s'occupa rapidement de lui, on le changea, l'habilla puis on lui donna son biberon. Liliane en avait profité pour prendre son propre petit déjeuner et se changer. Elle le conduisit ensuite dans la salle télé, la surveillante venait de mettre un dessin animé « Les Aristochats », les enfants s'installaient sur des coussins mais Liliane, elle, conduisit Harry vers un fauteuil, elle s'y installa laissant une place à Harry à coté d'elle. Celui-ci finit à son tour par s'asseoir, intrigué, sa peluche contre lui.

Harry passa sa matinée à suivre Liliane, il était perdu dans ce monde, il n'avait jamais vu une télé avant et donc le film l'avait fasciné, les chats parlaient comme son Leonis, le repas fut un peu plus complexe, des pates et une saucisse, il avait imité tant bien que mal les grands mais comme ses camarades les plus obstinés, ceux qui voulaient pas se faire donner à manger, il avait fini par utilisé ses mains, ce qui lui valu à nouveau un passage dans la salle d'eau avant d'aller dormir.

Dans son petit lit, Harry réfléchissait, jamais il n'avait été aussi souvent obliger de se laver après manger. Lorsqu'il était trop sale, sa maman sortait un morceau de bois et disait quelques mots puis l'instant suivant, il était tout propre. Liliane était gentille mais c'était pas sa maman ou même tata Hel ou Cissy, il voulait Sev voir même ces trois grands qui avaient joué avec lui avant que le vieux monsieur ne le sépare de Sev. Le sommeil finit par le gagner.

Le réveil fut désagréable, il n'aimait pas se faire réveiller, après il était grognon, le reste de la journée se passa comme la matinée, un film en attendant son tour pour se faire laver, puis le repas et enfin au lit. La journée commençait à nouveau, Liliane jouait plus loin, lui s'était retiré dans son coin, il déprimait, il voulait rentrer à la maison. Il vit alors les enfants s'excités, lui se cacha encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'atteigne, une voix qu'il connaissait, une voix qui signifiait maison!

**Maison des Tonks, 02/11.**

Andromeda s'était occupée de son neveu, elle avait été surprise par son arrivée mais le bien-être du bébé passait avant. Elle l'avait rassurée puis couché. Lorsque son mari Ted était rentré, elle lui avait raconté se qu'elle savait, en l'occurrence pas grand-chose.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite, et avec lui la gazette, mais rien de nouveau, toujours les informations sur la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne sentit pas l'ombre se rapprocher.

« -Vous ne trouverez rien sur les arrestations aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas en une soirée que les aurors vont arrêter tous les mangemorts. Poudlard et les Malefoy étaient les premiers. » Souffla Hydrus.

Andromeda sursauta, elle regarda le propriétaire de cette voix, il s'agissait d'un petit dragon, en fait de la peluche de son neveu mais vivant, il était plus petit que la veille.

« -comment le sais-tu ? Enfin je veux dire pourquoi eux ? Ca va faire 2ans que Lucius a quitté les rangs du Lord et Cissia. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« -Oui, mais la véritable raison de leurs arrestations, enfin celle de Narcissia et celle de Severus Rogue, c'est qu'ils sont les tuteurs légaux de Harry Potter. Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'ils puissent récupérer Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il a peur que certaines factions opposées à lui, ne décide d'utiliser le jeune Harry contre lui. Il a donc pris la décision de mettre Harry à l'écart en le plaçant chez des moldus.

-je savais que Jimmy Potter était le survivant, mais pourquoi des sorciers voudraient donc utiliser son frère contre Dumbledore.

-Mais c'est très simple. Personne ne sait réellement ce qui s'est passé chez les Potter à part les Jumeaux, et je doute fortement qu'ils puissent nous répondre. Dumbledore a besoin d'un emblème pour maintenir sa popularité, ca lui desservirait si l'autre Jumeau était la proue de l'autre camp, or ni Rogue ni les Malefoy ne le soutiennent.

-Dumbledore prend donc le risque d'envoyer des innocents en prison pour servir ses intérêts ?

-malheureusement oui, mais Cissia et Sev ne risquent pas grand-chose à part l'interdiction de garde et une mise sous surveillance. »Répondit Hydrus.

Les informations étaient dures à accepter, mais Andromeda révisa son opinion sur le ministre, il n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le faisait croire, puisqu'il allait jusqu'à arrêter l'un de ses espions.

Elle se leva et prépara le petit déjeuner, à l'étage des bruits de pas se faisait entendre et très vite les responsables apparurent. Nymphadora portait son cousin, le bébé n'était pas très bien réveillé mais il regardait tout autour de lui étudiant son nouvel environnement. Andromeda le récupéra, lui passa une serviette avant de l'installer dans le canapé avec son biberon. Draco ne se fit pas prier, il engloutit son lait tout en surveillant son doudou qui gigotait sur le dossier du canapé.

La matinée se passa vite, Dora partit à l'école en lui promettant de jouer avec lui ce soir. Meda s'occupa de lui, elle le chouchouta, elle ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu. Draco ressemblait à son père, les même yeux gris argentés, les mêmes cheveux blond platine pourtant les traits de la famille Black était clairement visible, les mêmes pommettes, le même nez, Draco était un parfait petit sang-pur, à Poudlard ses origines lui vaudraient le titre de prince. Après toute sa famille faisait partie d'une longue lignée, d'une part les Black et de l'autre les Malefoy. La journée passa rapidement, elle joua avec Draco, lui donna à manger. La tentative de le laisser manger tout seul fut une catastrophe, oh ! Il avait réussi à manger sa purée d'épinard, enfin le sol l'avait mangé après la première bouchée. Les épinards n'avaient vraiment pas la côte chez les bébés, Dora lui avait fait le même coup enfant, ca ne faisait que 2ans qu'elle les mangeait normalement. La sieste fut raccourci par le boucan que Dora fit en rentrant, elle récupéra son cousin et entreprit de jouer avec lui avant que sa mère ne lui rappel de faire ses devoirs. Draco en profita pour montrer ses talents artistiques en gribouillant sur l'un des cahiers. Talent qui fit poussé un cri d'horreur à Dora.

« -Maman ! Draco a gribouillé sur mon cahier, je devais le montrer demain à la maitresse. »

« -Calme-toi Dora chéri, tu n'avais qu'à faire tes devoirs avant de réveiller Draco. Bon voilà, il est comme neuf. Et toi Draco, au bain pendant que ta cousine finit ses devoirs. » Gronda Meda.

Draco qui s'était fait tout petit sous les cris de sa cousine se détendit en voyant le sourire de sa tante, mais la séance du bain fit craqué Andromeda. Draco adorait les bains, chez lui, il bougeait dans tous les sens déclenchant des vagues qui éclaboussaient sa mère, parfois son père le prenait avec lui dans la grande baignoire et alors là Draco avait l'impression d'être dans une piscine. Il avait une fois tenté de quitter son support vivant mais après avoir bu la tasse, il refusait désormais de lâcher son père, même sur le rebord où il avait pieds. Le grand bain était réservé au calme et le petit aux bêtises. Fatigué par son passage dans la baignoire, Draco ne fit pas d'histoire pour le repas ni pour le coucher, laissant enfin Andromeda souffler et raconter les exploits de son neveu à son mari.

Comme tous les jours, Andromeda s'était levée tôt, bien que Sang-pur, elle appréciait le travail bien fait et surtout si elle le faisait par elle-même. Ted savait qu'elle était une sorcière et il s'était parfaitement adapté à certain aspects de la vie sorcière comme elle celle de moldue.

Enfin la gazette apportait les informations qu'elle attendait depuis l'arrivée de Draco, le procès avait lieu aujourd'hui, donc ce soir elle serait fixée. Soit sa sœur ou l'un de ses proches donc Lucius ou Severus viendrait ce soir soit personne et alors cela signifiait qu'ils étaient condamnés à Azkaban. Elle passa toute la journée à stressée, stress qui ne fit qu'augmenter au fil des heures. Lorsque Dora revient de l'école, elle trouva sa mère entrain de laver la cuisine, mais pas laver comme après avoir fait la cuisine, non non, c'était le lavage à grande eau et à la main. Draco dans sa chaise haute la regardait faire interloqué, il s'était réveillé peu de temps auparavant et depuis il était là.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Dora éberluée.

Un petit rire se fit entendre, il venait du plafonnier.

« -Ta mère est anxieuse depuis ce matin mais depuis ce midi ca a empiré, ca doit être la troisième fois qu'elle lave le sol et les paillasses. Elle s'inquiète pour le procès de ta Tante et de son mari. » Gloussa Hydrus.

Dora comprit, elle récupéra Draco et partit s'installer dans le salon.

Il était pratiquement 19h, Dora avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de préparer le repas, Draco dormait dans le fauteuil, comme quoi le stress est transmissible et fatigant. Elle espérait vraiment que son père réussisse à la calmer. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère dans cet état, elle devait vraiment être très inquiète pour sa sœur. Dora ne savait pas grand-chose de la prison des sorciers, à part qu'il ne valait mieux pas y séjourné trop longtemps au risque de devenir fou.

Lorsque soudain la cheminée s'illumina, des flammes vertes apparaissant. Deux silhouettes en sortirent, Dora ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était trop loin de Draco, elle ne pouvait pas le soustraire à leur vue. Une ombre bougea, volant précipitamment vers l'homme.

« -Le créateur est là ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous viendriez. Leonis est éveillé aussi, il est avec son petit maître. Draco a été un gentil garçon mais il a fait aussi plein de bêtises, il a refusé de manger ses légumes » Chouinna le petit dragon.

« -Bon sang Hydrus! Tais-toi ou sinon je te retransforme en peluche, au moins à ce moment tu ne nous cassais pas les oreilles » gronda l'homme.

« Voyons Severus restez poli ! Je vous signale que nous ne sommes pas seuls. » Houspilla la jeune blonde en désignant Dora.

Dora restait interloquée devant les visiteurs, de toute évidence Hydrus les connaissait et eux aussi, de même que Draco. Le bruit avait du attiré sa mère car celle-ci débarqua toujours aussi inquiète. Inquiétude qui disparu quand elle reconnut la jeune femme, tout en dignité, elle se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ces bras manquant d'étouffer sa victime.

« -Oh ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point je me faisais du souci pour vous, Cissia chérie. Quand Draco est apparu comme ca dans le salon avec ce drôle de dragon, je ne savais que penser. Et puis la découverte ce matin du procès, j'avais peur que Draco ne puisse jamais revoir ses parents » pleura Meda.

Dora agacée ne put que rouspéter.

« -Moi, je vais vous le dire à quel point elle se faisait du souci. D'après Hydrus ca faisait la troisième fois qu'elle lavait la cuisine depuis le midi lorsque je suis rentrée, et elle a continué ainsi jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle l'heure pour le diner, il y a une petite demi-heure. Et puis sans vouloir vous offenser, qui êtes-vous ? » Cria presque Dora.

Tout le monde la regardait surpris, elle rougit aussitôt, entrainant avec elle ses cheveux. De plus ses cris avaient réveillé Draco qui eut à peine le temps de gémir avant de se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère, qui lui chuchotait des mots rassurants. L'homme se tourna vers elle et lui répondit.

« -Bonjour Demoiselle, je suis le professeur Severus Rogue, j'enseigne les potions à Poudlard, cette jeune femme est votre tante Narcissia Malefoy et donc la mère de Draco. »

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses bien la condamnation de Lucius pesa lourdement sur les esprits. Une fois les enfants au lit, les adultes parlèrent des évènements à venir.

« -Que va-t-il se passer pour vous maintenant ? » Demanda Ted.

«-Malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien faire pour revenir sur le jugement, la garde d'Harry nous est définitivement retirée. Toutefois, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot et demain, Harry vivra avec nous sans que personne ne le sache. » Répondit Severus.

« C'est pour cela que tu voulais le sortilège de Fidelitas, mais comment vas-tu le récupérer ? » Demanda Meda.

« -oui, c'est l'une des raisons, l'autre c'est l'existence d'Hydrus et de ses collègues, demain vous pourrez rencontrer Leonis. Ensuite, Harry n'existe plus en tant que tel, demain c'est un autre enfant que je ramènerais, il s'appelle Caliban Serdor, mais il reste néanmoins quelque peu Harry Potter. Toutefois, sa magie, son apparence, en gros tout ce qui faisait de lui un Potter est mort et ne reviendra jamais. Sa mère lui a confié son propre héritage, sa lignée, fille de cracmol de mère en fille, Lily est la première sorcière depuis des générations, peu de sang moldu ternit sa lignée, qui de toute façon ne prend en compte que le sang de la lignée maternelle. Harry, enfin Caliban pourrait être qualifié de sang-pur également. Et puis Cissia et moi irons le chercher demain, d'après les informations qu'Hermòd m'a rapportées, il se trouve actuellement dans l'orphelinat de Surrey. Donc absolument pas chez sa famille moldue comme le souhaitait Dumbledore. »

«-Comment ca va se passer après, enfin je veux dire avec l'arrestation de Lucius, vous sous surveillance. »Questionna Meda.

« -Pour plus de sécurité, Narcissia ira à Poudlard en tant que professeur de métamorphoses, le précédent ayant été arrêté pour être un mangemort. Ainsi Cissia ne sera pas toute seule pour s'occuper de Draco et moi de même pour Harry, de plus les enfants auront droits à plusieurs nounous, plusieurs de nos retenues avec les élèves les plus âgés seront de surveiller les bébés, en soirée ou en journée suivant leurs disponibilités afin que nous puissions assurer pleinement nos cours et corriger les copies. Ensuite deux zones leurs seront attribuées, une à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh pour les surveiller et puis sa distraira un peu les malades, je peux te l'assurer Meda. Lorsque Harry y était, trois idiots ont fait les fous et se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie, ils ont joué avec Harry durant une bonne partie de la matinée avant que je ne parte au manoir Malefoy. Et une autre dans le bureau à coté de la classe de Cissia, la salle de potions étant trop dangereuse pour des bébés. » Expliqua Severus à nouveau.

Narcissia n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais c'était compréhensible. Ils finirent par se lever et aller se coucher. Severus eut du mal à s'endormir mais une chose était sure, demain Harry serait de nouveau avec lui. Narcissia, elle se retournait constamment, la déchirure qu'elle ressentait à la séparation de son époux la torturait. Depuis leur mariage, ils avaient pratiquement toujours dormi ensemble et les rares fois où Lucius avait été absent ne levaient jamais tenaillé autant, non, c'était de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait pas le corps de son époux contre elle avant au moins trois ans. N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva et récupéra Draco dans son berceau avant de se recoucher, son fils dans les bras. La respiration légère du bébé finit par l'endormir, avec la promesse d'un lendemain meilleur.

Oui, demain ils récupéreront un membre de leur famille démolie.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pour répondre à certaines questions, voilà des petites infos en plus sur les protecteurs et l'apparence d'Harry.

Il y a quatre protecteurs, je ne dévoile rien de l'intrigue en disant de qui il s'agit ^^.

Celui de Draco est Hydrus le Dragon, alias l'emblème des Serpentard (reptile ^^)

Celui de Harry alias Caliban est Leonis la panthère(prendre un jaguar noir ^^), alias l'emblème de Gryffondor

Après ceux aux protégés inconnus :

Elfira le milan royal, alias l'emblème de serdaigle, son protégé est une fille et sera découverte très vite.

Tanouk le Tanuki, alias l'emblème des Pousouffle, son protégé est un garcon.

Ils ont de très grands pouvoirs magiques et une connaissance impressionnante. Avec le vieillissement de leur protégé, ils vont passer du stade de peluche à celui d'esprit protecteur invisible et immatériel pour ceux qui ne sont pas dans la confidence.

Alors oui, Harry change d'apparence. Tous ce qui fait de lui un Potter va disparaitre, d'abord sa magie puis ensuite ses traits physiques !

Il garde ses yeux émeraude obtenus de sa mère mais de légères taches noires vont venir approfondir ses iris émeraude.

Ses cheveux noirs avec des mèches rousses vont devenir auburn avec quelques rares mèches noires( pas du tout le même roux que les Weasley évidemment ^^) de plus ses cheveux indisciplinés vont devenir lisses, plus d'épi sauf avec des cheveux très court.

Ses traits de Potter vont être remplacés par ceux de son grand-père maternel, le rendant encore plus sexy une fois grand( ben quoi ^^, il doit bien faire face à Draco, non ?)

Oui, ces deux idiots vont se rendre compte d'un truc pas normal concernant Caliban/Harry, mais les doutes seront surtout mis en avant par les enfants, surtout à cause des oppositions entre les deux paires de jumeau, Harry vs Jimmy et Kelly vs Arius ( vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi pour ces derniers). Harry fait souvent des remarques sur lui à son frère, il accuse l'éducation de James et Dumbledore et leurs actions, remarque qu'il rapporte évidemment à son père. Mais c'est surtout qu'en Harry va lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues( vraiment pas pour tout de suite) que Dumbledore va mettre en relation la disparition de Harry avec l'arrivé de Caliban, l'absence réel de peine des parrains du premier lorsqu'il leur a annoncé la nouvelle.


	8. VII: Récupérons Harry

**Chapitre 7 : Récupérons Harry.**

**Chez les Tonks, 05/11/1981**

La nuit fut dure pour Severus mais guère plus que d'habitude à Poudlard, toutefois le peu de sommeil pris en prison ne l'aidait guère. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris quand Andromeda lui tendit une potion revigorante lorsqu'il apparu dans la cuisine. Sans un mot, il l'avala, il devait être on ne peu plus présentable pour aller chercher Harry. Ted finit par les rejoindre suivit peu de temps après par Narcissia et Draco.

Severus la regarda donner le biberon à son fils comme s'il avait quelques mois, elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. Les cours à Poudlard seront durs pour elle car elle devra se séparer de son fils et l'absence de Lucius n'arrangera rien. Severus soupira, même dans la mort le Seigneur Noir réussissait à lui pourrir la vie ou alors c'était Dumbledore, réflexion faite, c'était la faute à Dumby.

Il leur fallait attendre une heure décente pour aller se présenter à l'orphelinat. Severus espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de complication et qu'ils pourront repartir directement avec Harry. Finalement l'heure arriva, il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait tout les papiers (acte de naissance, acte de décès des parents, testament lui confiant la charge de l'enfant, attestations de la DDASS) puis laissant Draco au bon soin de sa tante, ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle proche de l'orphelinat. Ils avaient pris soin de s'habiller en moldu, Narcissia était toujours aussi belle même dans une robe d'hiver. Le moment de vérité arriva, Severus sonna à la porte.

Ce fut la même femme qui avait ouvert à Harry qui fit son apparition, elle regarda les deux sorciers, surprise, on n'attendait personne ce matin.

« -Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda Jean.

« -Bonjour, nous aimerions parler avec le directeur de l'établissement. » répondit Severus.

« -Attendez là 2 minutes je vous prie. »

Elle disparut dans un couloir. En l'attendant Severus observa les alentours, un peu plus loin résonnaient des cris et des pleurs, surement des bébés alors qu'à sa gauche derrière une autre porte, d'autres cris et des hurlements marquaient la présence des plus grands. Finalement la jeune femme réapparu et leur demanda de la suivre, elle les conduisit jusqu'à un grand bureau puis repartie à son poste. Une forte femme dans la cinquantaine vint à leur rencontre.

« -Bonjour, je suis Mme Molianez, je suis chargée de tout ce qui concerne l'adoption des enfants présents dans notre établissement. Vous avez de la chance, d'habitude je ne reçois que sur rendez-vous, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un enfant, il …..

-Je vois vous rechercher un enfant, un bébé comme tout le monde, vous savez un enfant plus âgé vous apportera tout autant de bonheur.

-Mais, heu…, c'est-à-dire que nous recherchons un petit garçon d'1an et demi environ, j'ai…

- c'est mieux que rien, suivez-moi, il y a bien un de nos petits bouts qui vous charmera. » Répondit la femme.

Severus et Narcissia étaient stupéfait, c'est à peine s'ils avaient pu en placer une. Ils ne voulaient pas un orphelin, ils cherchaient Harry, avec de la chance, il sera dans le groupe que la directrice veut leur montrer, s'il n'y est pas il lui demandera si elle a l'enfant qu'ils cherchent.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à la porte qu'ils avaient vu en entrant, elle donnait sur un couloir, plusieurs salles s'étalaient tout du long, elle leur expliquait leurs utilisations. Plus ils avançaient plus les cris étaient fort, elle ouvrit enfin une porte, délogeant quelques enfants de leur place. Pour Severus et Narcissia se fut le raz de marée, plusieurs des enfants se précipitèrent sur eux, agrippant leurs jambes ou leurs vêtements. Un jeune garçon alla même jusqu'à appeler Severus « papa ». Les deux sorciers tentaient tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de cette marmaille envahissante, un replie stratégique s'imposait, aucun des enfants devant eux n'était Harry ou Cal si on prenait en compte sa nouvelle apparence. Leurs voix interpellaient les enfants, leur demandaient de les lâcher, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la fillette qui les appelait.

* * *

Liliane était restée en retrait lorsque les adultes étaient rentrés dans la pièce. Elle savait que leur sauter dessus les feraient fuir plus qu'autres choses, elle les observait donc de loin. Les deux adultes étaient assez jeunes, bien plus que les habituels parents adoptifs qui se présentaient, de plus ils semblaient chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un ! Elle soupira, les adultes commençaient à se retirer c'étaient évident, elle entendit alors des sanglots pas très loin, Cal sanglotait dans son coin, il semblait se cacher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les voix autour de lui. Elle finit par comprendre ce qu'il disait, elle ne parlait pratiquement plus le bébé et donc c'est dur d'en comprendre un pur et dur.

« -pas Sev, pas là, partit, suis tout seul, veux Sev et Cissy aussi, veux maison » pleurnichait Cal/Harry.

Liliane comprit très vite, les deux adultes cherchaient Cal, avant qu'ils ne parlent, Cal était triste mais sans plus mais depuis que l'homme avait fait entendre sa voix, il pleurait. Elle tenta d'attirer leur attention mais trop occuper avec les plus jeunes, ils ne la voyaient pas. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la sortie et bientôt ils repartiraient, triste surement de ne pas avoir trouvé Cal. Mais d'un autre coté, Cal resterait avec elle, enfin pas très longtemps mais un peu plus tout de même, cependant Cal est bizarre, il ne sera surement pas heureux avec les adultes habituels, il vaut mieux ceux-là que d'autres comme ceux qui l'on déposé ici à peine qu'il ait fait une chose bizarre. Pendant sa réflexion, les adultes avaient presque atteint la porte, elle paniqua en s'en rendant compte. Elle se précipita vers le groupe et cria comme d'habitude pour remettre l'ordre.

« -STOP ! (tous se figèrent, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.) Lâchez-les, ca suffit, votre comportement ne vous ferra jamais adopter si vous agissez comme ca avec les visiteurs » gronda-t-elle aux petits.

Ceux-ci se calmèrent aussitôt, lâchant les adultes qui en profitèrent pour reculer encore plus vite.

« Attendez ! Je pense que vous devez le voir avant de partir comme ca, vous pourriez le regretter s'il vous ne le faites pas » lança-t-elle aux deux sorciers.

« Des menaces, jeune fille ? »Tonna Severus.

Liliane vit ses camarades se ratatiner sous le ton acerbe de l'homme, mais il ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Non, c'est pour vous que je dis ca, et pour mon ami aussi. Il n'a pas sa place ici, je pense que de tout les adultes que j'ai vue passer ici, vous êtes les seul à lui convenir, et croyez moi, j'en est vu en 2ans. »

Elle tendit la main à l'homme, attendant sa décision. Lorsqu'il la prit, elle l'entraina aussitôt vers le renfoncement qui avait caché Cal à leur vue.

* * *

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, une gamine de 4ans avait rétablie l'ordre auprès des plus jeunes, chose que les éducateurs n'avait pas réussi et en plus elle le menaçait. Pourtant il espérait à la croire, à ne pas repartir sans avoir essayé, la fillette possédait quelque chose que tout les autres dans la pièce n'avait pas, le don. Sinon comment aurait-elle su qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les adultes qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours. Son regard rencontra celui de Cissy, elle aussi se posait les mêmes questions, d'un bref signe du menton elle lui indiqua de suivre la fillette. Il lui donna la main et se laissa trainer jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. Ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer apparu, un enfant, un bambin qui pleurait, les mains sur les oreilles et contre son torse une forme noire, une peluche qui tourna sa tête vers lui, Severus rencontra alors le regard émeraude de Leonis, il su aussitôt, cet enfant était Harry.

Il lâcha la main de la jeune fille et se précipita vers son filleul. Il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et l'embrassa, personne ne le voyait là où il était. Harry surprit de se retrouver dans des bras et surtout embrasser à tout bout de champ, ouvrit les yeux. Il regardait son parrain, pendant un instant il cru que c'était un rêve, mais l'étreinte de l'homme, son odeur et les mots rassurants qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille, lui disaient que c'était bien réel. Il se mit à pleurer de soulagement tout en se lovant dans le cou de Sev.

Severus était aux anges, il avait retrouvé Harry, et celui-ci ne voulait absolument pas le lâcher. Il entendait même les grommellements de Leonis coincé entre eux. D'un sourire, il remercia Liliane, puis il se redressa et rejoignit la sortie.

Narcissia sourit en les voyant, Severus rayonnait de joie en tenant contre lui Harry, elle se retourna donc vers la directrice.

« -Je pense que nous avons trouvé l'enfant que nous voulions. Aussi je serais ravie si nous pouvions signer tout les papiers maintenant afin de pouvoir le ramener chez nous dès maintenant. » Déclara Narcissia.

La directrice discuta quelque secondes avec les éducateurs avant de répondre à Narcissia.

« -C'est que voyez vous, ce jeune garçon est arrivé il y a 2jours, nous ne savons toujours pas s'il a été enlevé ou un autre truc dans le même acabit. Il y a une période de 7 jours à attendre avant de pouvoir lancer une adoption. » Répondit Mme Molianez

« -il est hors de question que Caliban reste ici une nuit de plus, non le cherchons depuis 2 jours justement. La personne qui devait nous le confier n'a pas respecté son contrat, il nous a fallu une journée pour mettre la main sur elle, et si nous n'avons pas débarqué au beau milieu de la nuit, c'était plus pour nous reposer de la nuit blanche que nous avions fait pour le retrouver. Quant aux papiers nous avons tout avec nous, et si à notre arrivée vous nous aviez laissé vous expliquez la raison de notre présence, ca aurait été plus simple. Toutefois nous pouvons remercier cette jeune fille qui a comprit ce que nous recherchions. »Hurla Narcissia à la figure de la directrice.

Il faut bien dire que l'absence de son époux l'énervait au plus au point, mais constater qu'une enfant de 4ans faisait le travail des adultes, non, c'était trop.

La directrice semblait encore septique mais quand Le bébé lança un « Tati » lorsqu'il aperçu Narcissia et accepta sans problème la caresse de celle-ci, elle comprit. Depuis son arrivé, le jeune Cal refusait tout contact, il les tolérait tout juste pour la toilette mais seule la petite Liliane pouvait lui faire faire quelque chose, sinon il restait dans son coin malgré les tentatives des adultes. En soupirant elle les reconduisit à son bureau, Severus lui présenta alors les papiers d'identité du bébé, son nom correspondait bien à celui inscrit sur son médaillon. Elle leur fit signer tout un tas de papier avant de les laisser enfin partir, emmenant Caliban(Harry) avec eux. Severus était heureux de sentir le poids de son fils contre lui, et oui son fils, car d'après les papiers il avait adopté le petit orphelin qu'était sensé être Caliban Serdor bien que sous sa véritable identité, il ne soit qu'orphelin de mère et plus sous la tutelle de son père.

Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et transplanèrent aussitôt pour rejoindre les Tonks et Draco, sans savoir qu'une petite tête les avait vus à travers la fenêtre de l'orphelinat.

* * *

Ils réapparurent dans le salon des Tonks, d'après les bruits qu'ils entendaient, les autres se trouvaient à la cuisine. Severus libéra enfin Leonis qui fila aussitôt vers la cuisine, provoquant à son entrée des cris de surprise, suivit d'une bagarre. Lorsque Narcissia et Severus rentrèrent dans la cuisine, ils purent voir un mini dragon se battre avec une panthère pas plus grosse qu'un chat, ils se chamaillaient pour un morceau de bacon sous les encouragements de Draco. Cal réveillé par le bruit des deux protecteurs, se mit à les encourager à son tour au grand désarroi des adultes, le problème fut résolu quand Draco fit tomber son assiette qui atterrit en plein sur les deux créatures qui surprise rejoignirent leur maitre mettant pleins de bouillie partout. Riant, Narcissia conjura une autre chaise haute dans laquelle Severus déposa son fardeau.

Les nouveaux arrivants furent servit mais cette fois les deux bébés durent acceptés de se faire donner la becquée. Une fois le repas finit, les saletés disparues sur les enfants, les vêtements et les peluches, les couches changées et bien entendu les bébés couchés, les adultes se regroupèrent au salon, Narcissia raconta les évènements ayant eux lieu à l'orphelinat. Tous firent des commentaires drastiques sur les compétences des adultes avant que Severus ne se remettent à parler de la fillette.

« -Je ne lui aie pas vraiment demandé comment elle s'appelait, mais une chose de sur, elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Il sourdait une forte aura d'elle, elle sait se faire obéir et respecter par les autres enfants. D'après ce que j'ai comprit c'est la plus vieille et la plus âgée des pensionnaires. Elle n'a même pas eue peur de moi lorsque je lui ais lancé mon regard noir. »

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de l'organisation à Poudlard, Severus se fit un plaisir de répondre aux questions de Dora, finalement ils furent interrompu par l'entrée des deux bébés dans le salon. Draco qui savait marcher presque bien tenta de courir jusqu'à sa mère mais sur le dernier mètre, il tomba mais loin de se casser la tête, il continua à quatre pattes et se laissa câliner par sa mère. Caliban, lui resta debout accroché à la fourrure de Leonis, incertain, mais quand Severus lui tendit les bras, il ne se fit pas prier et le rejoignit à son tour d'un pas mal assuré. On les fit gouter puis l'heure tournant, les deux petites familles se préparèrent à partir. Les au revoir furent brefs mais de toute façon, ils se reverraient assez vite, pour les fêtes de noël sans aucun doute. S'approchant de la cheminée, les deux sorciers regagnèrent Poudlard.

* * *

**Quelque part on ne sait où.**

Une vieille femme regardait les évènements se dérouler, elle n'était pas si âgée que ca, plus que ce foutu Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort mais moins que ce citronné d'Albus Dumbledore (alias, selon elle, Lemon-Dumby (Dumby citronné en french ^^)).

Elle avait fait la prophétie qui annonçait l'arrivée des 4, des gardiens de la magie, chacun représentait l'un des fondateurs de l'école de magie, la première école créée dans le monde magique. Deux d'entres eux avaient déjà reçus leur protecteurs et le plus jeune avait également récupéré une partie de son héritage magique pour sa sécurité. Le troisième les rejoindra bientôt mais il faudra quelques années avant que les quatre ne soient au complet.

De plus le cinquième gardien avaient enfin accomplit son rôle dans le monde des moldus, il était temps pour lui de vivre une vie normale.

« Dors ma belle, ma douce Liliane, demain sera un autre jour pour toi. Tu commenceras ton apprentissage auprès de nous afin que lorsque tu rejoindras ton protecteur tu sois prête à assumer les quatre jeunes qui te seront confiés. Ne t'en fais pas, tu reverras celui que tu considère désormais comme ton frère, il sera celui qui aura qui aura le plus besoin de toi pour contrôler son héritage magique lorsque le jour viendra.

Thémis, soit prête à aller chercher notre nouvelle protégée, elle n'a plus aucune raison rester là-bas, et je suis sure que Clio aimerait enfin rencontrer sa petite fille »

« -Oui, ma chère Dioné, j'irais la récupérée dès Lundi » répondit la dénommée Thémis.

* * *

Voilà, Harry a retrouvé son parrain. Liliane va enfin quitter cet orphelinat.

la prochaine fois, Harry va découvrir la joie de vivre à Poudlard^^.


	9. VIII:Installation et présentation

**Désolé pour le retard, j'avais mes examens durant la dernière partie du mois de mai puis après j'étais un peu trop occuper à lire d'autres fics et a me préparer pour d'éventuels rattrapages qui heureusement n'auront pas lieu pour moi (yes lol ^^) **

**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Installation et présentation.**

Poudlard, 07/11/1981.

Minerva McGonagall était assise à son bureau, les évènements des derniers jours avaient déposés comme une chapse de béton sur le moral des élèves. Elle avait annoncé la veille que le professeur Rogue referait cours dès lundi matin, nouvelle assez mitigée parmi les étudiants, les plus jeunes râlaient tandis que les plus âgés étaient, eux, ravis. Et l'annonce d'un nouveau professeur de métamorphose, les avaient laissé perplexe quant à son identité.

Aussi fut-elle surprise quand quatre personnes arrivèrent dans son bureau, deux sorciers qu'elle connaissait bien et dans leurs bras deux bambins attendrissant tenant chacun une peluche.

« -Severus, Narcissia, je ne vous attendais plus. Vu l'heure, je pensais que vous ne viendriez que demain.

-Nous discutions avec les Tonks et puis surtout nous attendions que ces deux terreurs se réveillent » lui répondit Severus.

Minerva haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogateur que perçu amplement Narcissia.

« -vous comprendrez plus tard Minerva. En attendant, il me semble qu'il est presque l'heure du diner, et j'aimerais pouvoir me rafraichir un peu avant d'affronter une horde d'étudiants affamés. »

Minerva acquiesça, tout en les guidant à travers les couloirs, ou plutôt les escortant, vu que Severus gardait ses appartements, elle leur parla du programme de la soirée.

« -Au diner, je vous présenterais officiellement Narcissia, ainsi que les enfants, cela va sans dire. Nous leur expliquerons ce que nous attendons d'eux et l'aide qu'ils pourront nous apporter pour s'occuper des enfants. J'aimerais ensuite Severus que vous alliez parler un peu avec votre maison, vous en profiterez pour leur confier la garde des enfants pour la soirée car il y a une réunion de prévue.

Nous voici arrivé. Severus, pas de changement chez vous hormis une porte en plus dans le salon conduisant à la chambre d'enfant. Narcissia, vos appartements sont du même model que Severus en dehors d'un labo personnel de potion, d'ailleurs Severus cette porte et toutes les autres menant à des zones personnelles sont désormais soumise à des mots de passe en dehors des personnes autorisés afin que les baby-sitters puissent rester ici pour surveiller le soir les garçons sans aller farfouiller dans vos affaires, «éviter donc de laisser trainer des choses compromettantes ici. A oui, j'oubliais les deux appartements sont liés par les appartements des enfants. Pour l'instant il se compose d'une chambre, d'une salle de jeu et d'une salle de bain adaptée, le tout relié par un couloir. »

Ayant fini ses explications, elle les quitta, les laissant découvrir leur nouvel appartement.

Narcissia visita rapidement ses appartements avant de rejoindre Severus dans la chambre des bébés. Deux berceaux trônaient dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un léger rayon de soleil qui frappait le mur opposés venant de la fenêtre magique s'ouvrant sur le parc. Deux armoires et un sofa complétaient l'ameublement de la pièce. La pièce qu'ils visitèrent ensuite fut la salle de jeu, tout comme la chambre était bleue nuit piquetée d'étoiles jouant le rôle de veilleuse, cette pièce était d'un vert clair avec un mur et le plafond magique montrant le temps à l'extérieur, plusieurs jeux étaient installés dans la pièce, tous plus variés les uns que les autres.

Les deux adultes se répartirent les taches, pendant que l'un se lavait, l'autre s'occupait des deux Terreurs. Le bain fut un calvaire pour Severus, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire, les deux enfants en profitèrent pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Lorsque Narcissia vint prendre la relève, elle trouva la salle de bain transformée en piscine, un maitre des potions trempé jusqu'aux os, un petit dragon pestant à tout va, un chaton gémissant à cause de l'eau qui l'entourait et deux petit garçons qui trouvaient drôle d'arroser tout se qui bouge grâce à leur magie. D'un geste elle fit disparaitre toute l'eau, envoya Severus à ses affaires et s'occupa de ses enfants.

Severus râlait, le diner allait bientôt être servi, pourvu que les terreurs soient prêtes, il adorait les deux enfants mais désormais ce sera Cissia qui s'occupera du bain. Il entra dans la chambre des enfants, Narcissia leur lisait une histoire pour les faire patienter.

« -Allons-y, plus vite ce sera finit mieux je me sentirais »marmonna Severus en prenant Cal dans ses bras.

Narcissia ria doucement puis récupéra son fils et le suivit dans les couloirs. Elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin menant à la grande salle ayant été à Serpentard durant toute sa scolarité, mais elle était encore incertaine pour le chemin qu'empruntaient les professeurs pour arriver derrière leur table.

Finalement, Severus s'arrêta devant une porte, le brouhaha que l'on entendait indiquait clairement que cette porte donnait sur la grande salle. Severus l'ouvrit et gagna sa place, son entrée fut d'autant plus claire que le silence se fit instantanément, Narcissia le suivit très rapidement et pris à son tour place à la table, gardant son fils sur ses genoux. Le professeur McGonagall se leva alors et entreprit de réobtenir le silence qui avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« -Comme je vous en ais avertit il y a quelques jours, Le professeur Rogue assurera ses cours dès demain. Je vous présente aussi le nouveau professeur de métamorphose, le professeur Malefoy, ne vous fiez pas à ce que disent les journaux, vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité avec elle lors de vos cours. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Poudlard accueillera cette année deux élèves assez particulier, bien entendu, ils ne suivront pas les cours car ils sont trop jeunes. Mais j'attends de votre part à tous que vous aidiez vos professeurs à s'en occuper surtout lorsque ceux-ci feront cours. Il a été décidé avec l'accord de tout les professeurs que les retenus pouvaient être transformées en séance de baby-sitting, ainsi cela vous apprendra à être responsable, bien sur cette possibilité ne peut être proposé que par votre professeur et seulement si la raison de votre retenue peut y conduire. De plus seuls les élèves à partir de la troisième année sont concernés, à moins que les collés sachent comment s'occuper de bébés. Ces baby-sittings peuvent avoir lieu en journée comme en soirée. Bien entendu, rien ne vous empêche de venir les chercher lorsque vous avez une heure de pause pour les emmener joué dehors ou tout autre activités adaptés à leur âges, par contre ils seront à ce moment-là sous votre responsabilité et donc à vous de vous assurez qu'ils vont bien. C'est pourquoi il est préférable pour les sorties extérieures d'être à 2-3 pour les surveiller.

-Autre point qui concerne le règlement, tout acte qui pourrait causer des blessures ou des préjudices à ces deux bambins pourront vous conduire au renvoi pur et simple de Poudlard sans possibilité de retour. Sachez que nous avons des moyens pour savoir s'il leur arrive quelque chose et d'intervenir sur l'instant.

Sur ce je vous présente donc le jeune Draco Malefoy et sa peluche Dragon, ainsi que le jeune Caliban Serdor Rogue qui est le neveu du Professeur Rogue et désormais son fils ainsi que son chat en peluche. » Déclama Minerva.

Des exclamations stupéfaites, inquiètes ou même rieuses avaient accompagné son discours, les élèves étaient intrigués par les deux enfants, ceux-ci mangeaient avec application leur repas et donc en mettait partout. Très vite leurs parents les relâchèrent les laissant jouer devant la table. La fin du banquet arriva vite, Severus récupéra les deux enfants et suivit ses élèves vers les cachots pour leur expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux concernant les deux terreurs.

* * *

**oui, je sais c'est un peu court mais la suite va arriver un peu plus rapidement normalement. Je vais également commencer une nouvelle fic sur HP(celle-là clairement à ma facon ^^)**

**dans le prochain chapitre, Severus confie les bébés à ses Serpentard, mais Caliban disparait subitement. Où est-il? comment a-t-il fait? alors qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans le chateau. Leonis le rejoint de la même facon. Les Serpentard paniquent tandis que Cal surprend ses nouveaux baby-sitters. De cette disparition naitra Le Conseil des 4, dont le but est de protéger les intérets de la magie.  
**


	10. IX: disparition et inquiétude 1

Chapitre 9 : disparition et inquiétude.

Poudlard, Salle commune des Serpentard, 07/11/1981.

Severus aurait préféré passer la soirée avec son fils, le rassurer sur cet endroit avant de devoir le confier à ses élèves mais c'était impossible. En entrant dans la salle commune, il ne fut guère surpris du bruit qui se transforma rapidement en silence quand ses étudiants remarquèrent sa présence, grandement aidé par Caliban qui effrayé s'était mis à pleurer.

Severus soupira et entreprit de calmer Cal tandis que Narcissia faisait de même avec Draco.

Constatant que ses étudiants étaient enfin tous présent, il prit la parole.

**« -Bonsoir à tous, comme vous le savez le ministère a fait des arrestations en masse ces derniers jours. Je compte sur vous pour soutenir vos camarades contre les brimades qu'ils pourraient subir à cause de l'arrestation des membres de leur famille. De plus comme le professeur McGonagall vous l'a dit lors du repas, deux bébés vont vivre à Poudlard. Etant donné que le professeur Malefoy et moi-même sommes des Serpentard, il est évident que Caliban et Draco vous seront principalement confié. S'ils sont ici, c'est du au fait qu'ils sont trop jeune pour être éloigné de leur famille. Je voudrais des volontaires pour les surveiller ce soir.** »

Les étudiants se regardèrent, cherchant parmi eux qui saura le mieux s'occuper de deux bambins brailleurs. Finalement deux élèves sortirent du rang. Severus leur accorda un bref hochement de la tête avant de transfigurer le matériel nécessaire pour s'occuper des enfants, en l'occurrence un parc avec quelques jouets et un coin de repos. Il y déposa Cal et Narcissia fit de même avec Draco.

**« -Bon, Miss Finan et Mr Salnir, je compte sur vous pour surveiller ces deux enfants, s'ils leur arrivent la moindre chose, je vous tiendrais pour personnellement responsable. »** lança Severus avant de sortir suivit par Cissia. Il connaissait bien ces 2 étudiants, tous 2 avaient des enfants en bas âge dans leur famille.

Les discussions reprirent parmi les Serpentard dès que leur Directeur fut parti. Les filles s'extasiaient devant les couleurs inhabituelles des cheveux des garçons, Draco avec son blond platine, limite blanc et ses yeux d'un gris orageux et Caliban avec ses yeux émeraude pailleté d'ébène et ses cheveux d'un beau roux, presque auburn avec des mèches d'un noir de jais et quelques rares mèches d'un léger blond vénitien. Si on les écoutait, les deux garçons seraient les créatures les plus belles qui puissent exister. (Si elles savaient, elles ne sont pas loin du compte MDR ^^) Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, les étudiants se calmèrent et petit à petit regagnèrent leur dortoir, ce fut à ce moment là que Cal décida de changer d'air. Leurs baby-sitters venaient de vérifier s'ils allaient bien, Draco dormait mais lui ne pouvait pas, il avait peur, peur d'être à nouveau abandonné.

Il transplana (oui_, je sais, normalement c'est impossible, mais pour Cal et les 4, c'est possible grâce à leur lien avec Poudlard, vous comprendrez plus tard._) laissant derrière lui, des élèves qui paniqueront bien vite en découvrant sa disparition.

* * *

Poudlard, autre endroit ^^.

Zak parlait des dernières nouvelles, comme tous ses camarades, il avait été étonné de voir le professeur Rogue avec un bébé dans les bras, une merveille s'il écoutait les filles, si cela continuait, la majorité des garçons risquaient de devenir jaloux, jaloux de deux bébés d'à peine 18 mois. Mais Canir lui avait raconté que Rogue avait déjà un bébé avant de se faire arrêter, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il s'agissait de l'un de ses filleuls, le jeune Harry Potter. Walt (Canir) lui avait rapporté qu'ils avaient joué avec le bébé et que Rogue s'était montré plutôt sympathique. Zak ne comprenait pas pourquoi les 2 premières années le détestaient, les 3èmes et 4èmes années étaient sans opinion, seul les 3dernières années l'appréciait à sa juste valeur et pas seulement parce que certains avaient pu le côtoyer alors qu'il était encore étudiant.

Un brusque bruit le sortit de ses pensées suivit de près par des cris de surprise.

« **-Et Louision, regarde ca !** » s'écria l'un de ses camarades.

Zak regarda dans la direction indiqué, un bébé bien connu s'y tenait. Déjà les filles remise de leur surprise, le chouchoutaient.

« **-Zak ! T'as vu comment elles se comportent ? On dirait des Poufsouffle.**

**-j'ai vu Walt. Imagine donc les filles de Serpentard dans le même état, ils sont beaux les Lions !**

**- Oh mais non ! Ne compare pas les Lions avec les Serpents.**

**-je te signale, Walt, que ce bébé est Caliban Rogue, le fils adoptif du directeur des Serpentard et notre professeur de potions. Et puis tu as commencé en nous comparant avec les Blaireaux.** » Grommela Zak.

Il regarda de loin ses camarades de maison s'interroger sur l'étrange apparition de Caliban, il avait un étrange pressentiment, une impression que tout désormais changerait pour lui. Alors que son regard se portait à nouveau sur le bambin, il sentit un drôle de frottement contre lui et une petite voix sortie de nulle part lui parla, surpris il regarda autour de lui et il tomba sur…….

* * *

la suite et fin de ce chapitre très bientôt. désolé du retard mais au mois de juillet j'avais pas assez de temps pour écrire vu que je devais partager l'ordi avec mes frères et soeurs et que je passais mon temps à lire de nouvelles fic ^^. et là, je bosse jusqu'à assez tard, et donc entre fatigue et mise à jour des dernières fics à lire( chaque jour de nouveaux chapitre et donc quand on suit une bonne 50aine de fic ca prend du temps)


	11. IX: disparition et inquiétude 2

Chapitre 9 : disparition et inquiétude. Suite

_Zak regarda de loin ses camarades de maison s'interroger sur l'étrange apparition de Caliban, il avait un étrange pressentiment, une impression que tout désormais changerait pour lui. Alors que son regard se portait à nouveau sur le bambin, il sentit un drôle de frottement contre lui et une petite voix sortie de nulle part lui parla, surpris il regarda autour de lui et il tomba sur…….

* * *

_

Couloirs de Poudlard.

Leonis en avait ras-le-bol, son satané protégé avec encore disparu. Il discutait tranquillement avec Hydrus quand un léger « pop » avait retentit, les deux protecteurs s'étaient alors tournés vers les bébés pour constaté qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un. C'est pourquoi à l'heure actuelle, il courait dans les couloirs en direction des ondes de Cal, la montée des 8 étages (ben oui les serpentards sont au sous-sol) le laissa pantelant.

_« Satané gamin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il aille aussi haut ? Il ne pouvait pas aller à la réunion comme tout le monde, où attendre que j'ai suffisamment d'énergie pour prendre ma vraie forme ! _»

Il avait du évité Peeves qui voulait lui lancer des bombabouses et pour couronner le tout, Rusard était sur ses talons, aussi quand miss Teigne le vit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire la cour. Sans compter que maintenant il devait passer le tableau de la grosse Dame pour entrer dans l'antre des griffons. Le portrait finit par lui laisser le passage, il atterrit alors dans une cacophonie monstre. Impossible d'approcher Cal. Soudain une odeur entêtante passa, le conduisant vers un coin de la salle où quelques étudiants observaient la scène. Il se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être un 7ème année aux cheveux argentés, il entreprit de se frotter à lui avant de parler.

**-Bonjour, je voudrais récupérer Caliban, pourrais-tu le prendre et m'accompagner jusqu'à nos appartement**, marmonna le petit félin. L'humain, surpris, baissa la tête et le regarda, dans son regard d'améthyste, on pouvait lire de la confusion.

**-C'est étrange, voilà un chat qui parle et en plus tu ressembles étrangement à la peluche du bébé.**

**-Oui, je suis Leonis, le protecteur du jeune Caliban. M'aideras-tu ?** Questionna le chaton.

Zak hocha la tête, puis stupéfiant ses camarades, il récupéra le petit garçon des bras étouffants des filles et après un rapide signe de tête à ses amis, sortit dans le couloir.

**-Ouf, je peux monter sur ton épaule car il y a du chemin et je ne suis pas encore au mieux de ma forme.** Quémanda Leonis.

Après un petit rire, Zak le souleva et lui permit de rejoindre le bébé somnolant, celui-ci s'était très vite apaisé une fois arraché aux bras de la population féminine de la tour. Malgré tout un grand nombre de question tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Comment le bébé avait-il réussi à transplaner dans le château ? Depuis quand une peluche se mettait-elle à bouger et parler de la sorte. Malheureusement, il ne pu poser ses questions car au détour d'un couloir, il se cogna à une jeune femme qui pas contente du tout se mit à lui hurler dessus, réveillant du même coup le bébé endormi.

**-Non, mais ca va pas ! Que fais-tu en dehors de ta salle commune à cette heure-ci Louision ? Et puis que fait ce gosse dans tes bras d'ailleurs ?**

Zak voulu répondre mais Leonis plus prompte à la parole répondit.

**-Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Si Zak est dehors c'est pour ramener ce petit garnement qui à fausser compagnie à ses gardiens, il y a peu. Il a donc accepté de le ramener à l'appartement du professeur Rogue à défaut de la salle commune des Serpentard à qui Caliban avait été confié. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, je m'appelle Leonis, je suis l'esprit protecteur, enfin vous pouvez me dénommer comme vous le voulez, de Caliban.**

Zak regarda sa condisciple, Fanny Juliot, elle était la préfète-en-chef et faisait honneur à sa maison par ses raisonnements démentiels. La jeune femme les regarda encore quelques instant avant de leur faire signe de la suivre, sans poser aucune questions supplémentaire.

* * *

Salle commune des Serpentard.

Fabien Salnir venait de finir ses devoirs, peu de monde avait continué à observer les bébés après la réprimande d'une 3ème année. Les plus jeunes étaient partis se coucher depuis longtemps et ceux qui restaient, étaient plongés dans diverses activités. Ce fut lorsqu'il vérifia le parc qu'il constata la disparition d'un des bébés, et pas n'importe lequel, oh non ! Celui de son directeur de maison. Paniqué, Salnir fouilla méthodiquement tout le domaine serpentard mais rien. Nada !

Ce fut une petite voix qui lui donna un endroit à chercher.

**-Arrête de tourner en rond, bon sang ! Tu me donnes le tournis. Salnir redressa la tête et son regard croisa celui du reptile. Fait pas cette tête mon gars ! Leonis est sortit seul tout à l'heure, son petiot avait déjà disparu. Sachant que je représente les serpentards, qui selon toi représente ce chat ?** demanda moqueur le petit dragon.

Remis de sa surprise, Salnir réfléchi quelques minutes, cette bestiole devant lui était un dragon, on pouvait l'apparenté à un serpent. Donc le chat noir appartient à la famille des félins, or l'emblème des griffons est un lion, donc ce chat représente les Griffons. Cela voulait dire que le bébé pouvait être auprès des lions. Il fit part de son raisonnement à Hydrus.

**-pas mal du tout, tu pourrais prétendre à la maison des aigles.** Lâcha celui-ci. Salnir rougit légèrement, très très légèrement, le choixpeau le lui avait proposé mais il l'avait décliné au profit de Serpentard.

**-Bon maintenant tu nous prends Draco et moi et nous partons à leur recherche, au pire tu rejoins la réunion des professeurs pour le leur dire.** Chuchota le lézard.

Salnir ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois, récupérant l'enfant endormi et sa peluche vivante, il sortit sans se faire remarquer. Il parcouru plusieurs couloirs avant de tomber sur son homologue en chef.

**-Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure Salnir, ce n'est pas ton tour aujourd'hui il me semble ?**

**-non, en effet Henderson. Mais vois-tu les serpentards avaient la charge des bébés ce soir et malheureusement l'un d'eux à disparu. J'ai préféré prendre l'autre avec moi avant de me rendre à la salle de réunion. Tu m'y accompagnes ?**

Le Poufsouffle accepta et se fit raconter toute l'histoire sur le chemin. Entendre parler des peluches, un enfant qui s'envole comme par magie, non mauvais exemple vu que la magie existe, c'était étonnant mais il aurait préféré rester en arrière plutôt que d'affronter le professeur Rogue.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le couloir du 2ème étage lorsque 2 autres personnes sortirent à leur tour d'un couloir parallèle juste en face d'eux, le jeune homme qui composait ce groupe portait dans ses bras le bébé disparu et sur son épaule un chat noir parfaitement réveillé. Ils allaient parler lorsqu'une lumière les frappa subitement. Deux minutes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit sur le couloir désormais désert, libérant les professeurs qui regagnèrent leurs appartements.

* * *

Salle de réunion

Severus en avait assez, il était revenu depuis quelques heures à peine, son fils lui manquait déjà. Il fut soulagé lorsque la réunion se termina enfin et s'empressa de sortir. Il fut si presser qu'il ne vit pas les tableaux tentant de le prévenir. Aussi ni lui ni Narcissia ne s'attendirent à retrouver la salle commune entièrement vide de bébé, 2-3 élèves étaient encore debout mais impossible de mettre la main sur les bébés. Severus avait peur, très peur et si Dumbledore s'était rendu compte de la supercherie, s'il lui avait enlevé Caliban ? Ce fut Narcissia qui trouva la réponse en interrogeant le gardien de l'entrée. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, une seule personne était sortie avec dans ses bras un bébé, cela c'était passé 20 minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Ce fut avec la peur au ventre, qu'ils remontèrent la trace des disparus, les tableaux leur indiquant à chaque fois la direction, étrangement ils revenaient sur leurs pas, ils crurent à une farce lorsqu'ils furent à nouveaux dans le couloir au 2ème étage mais les tableaux présents les détrompèrent. 4 jeunes gens, 2 bébés, un chat et un dragon avaient mystérieusement disparu dans une lumière blanche, 2 minutes avant la fin de la réunion.

Les 2 adultes craquèrent finalement, cette semaine avait été relativement dure pour eux, la mort de Lily, l'abandon puis l'enlèvement d'Harry, le procès et enfin le retour à Poudlard avec Caliban et Draco. Finalement le responsable de tout cela, eut pitié d'eux, il se révéla alors.

**-Calmez-vous. Vos enfants vont bien, vous feriez mieux de rejoindre vos appartements, les disparus seront déposés là-bas quand nous en aurons fini avec eux. Il y à de très fortes chances pour que les protecteurs vous expliquent ce qui se passe. Mais sachez une chose, le Conseil des 4 vient d'être rétablit.** Déclara l'entité avant de disparaitre.

Severus et Narcissia se regardèrent surpris, l'apparition avait semblé si réelle, et pourtant elle venait de retraverser le mur sans aucun problème et une chose certaine ce n'était pas un fantôme. Malgré tout, ils écoutèrent ses conseils et partir vers leurs appartements.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est enfin finit ^^. où sont donc nos disparus? qui est donc cette entité? la réponse au prochain chapitre.

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une Rewiews, d'ailleurs je remercis tout ceux qui me lisent malgré mes postes peu fréquent( faut que je lise moins surtout ^^)


	12. X: Prisonniers et fantômes

Coucou me revoilà, désolé d'avoir autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre( bien que vous ayez eu ceux de "... que mensonge" pour patienter ^^)

d'abord merci pour vos rewiews, elle me font toujours autant plaisirs ;)

Sinon, vous remarquez des petits changements à partir de ce chapitre, et oui Rogue devient Snape ( ca sonne mieux je dirais) je réactualiserais les chapitres quand j'aurais le temps.

on reprend donc à la disparition de nos jeunes. bonne lecture.

_

* * *

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le couloir du 2ème étage lorsque 2 autres personnes sortirent à leur tour d'un couloir parallèle juste en face d'eux, le jeune homme qui composait ce groupe portait dans ses bras le bébé disparu et sur son épaule un chat noir parfaitement réveillé. Ils allaient parler lorsqu'une lumière les frappa subitement.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 : Prisonniers et Fantômes.**

Quelque part dans Poudlard. 

Quatre adolescents, 2 bébés et 2 bestioles se reprenaient. Zak fut le premier à se relever et à inspecter la salle dans laquelle ils étaient. Il n'y avait pas la moindre ouverture, ni porte, ni fenêtre. Au centre de la pièce se tenait une drôle de table, quatre sièges l'entouraient mais au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un trou rempli de coussin.

**-On dirait un parc pour bébé ! On place l'enfant dedans comme ca on peut le surveiller tout en travaillant,** s'exclama Salnir.

Les autres regardèrent aussi l'étrange table, et tous pu convenir que cette idée devait être la bonne. Ils y installèrent les 2 bambins avant de reprendre leur exploration de la salle, mais rien, aucune porte cachée, de mécanisme d'ouverture.

**-Mais où sommes-nous par Merlin ! **Gronda Zak, **Snape va nous tuer quand il récupérera les enfants**.

Tous acquiescèrent à son affirmation. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que durant leur recherche, les sièges avaient changés, ce fut Leonis qui leur en fit part. Aussitôt tous se précipitèrent vers les chaises qui s'étaient transformées en magnifique fauteuil confortable, chacun au couleur d'une maison avec pour deux d'entre eux un blason représentant les 2 protecteurs découverts. Soudain une voix d'outre-tombe s'éleva.

**-Bienvenue en mon sein, nobles compagnons. Si vous êtes ici c'est parce que je vous ai choisi pour votre âme. Ni noire, ni blanche, vous êtes parmi tous vos confrères les seuls de votre année à présenter ces conditions mais aussi les seuls à qui je puisse vraiment me fier. Prenez donc place, puis je vous expliquerais tout.**

Les 4 étudiants s'installèrent, Zak ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher la provenance de la voix, il finit par la trouver, c'était comme une brume, 3 silhouettes se cachait au niveau de la balustrade à l'étage supérieur, étage qui n'était pas présent quelques minutes auparavant comme les fenêtres et le plafond magique.

**-nous étions dans une sorte d'illusion, le fait de nous être assis l'a désactivé,** s'exclama Juliot fière de sa découverte.

**-Très bien pensé, mademoiselle, cette salle était bien sous le coup d'une illusion. Hydrus, Leonis, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, bien que nous vous ayons vu il y a quelques jours à peine**, ria l'une des brumes.

Les jeunes ne comprenaient plus rien, que faisaient-ils là ? Où étaient-ils et qui étaient ces personnes. Le félin et le dragon s'étaient installés sur la table attendant, alors que les bébés, eux, s'étaient endormis.

**- Peut-être devriez-vous leur apparaitre Dame Rowena et Dame Helga, vous aussi Aran**, ricana Leonis.

Les élèves se relevèrent brusquement en entendant le nom des deux fondatrices, lorsqu'elles apparurent devant eux en compagnie d'un étrange jeune homme mais également de deux autres animaux. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler, soudain le margay bougea et rejoignit le berceau, léchant rapidement la joue de Cal avant de se pelotonner contre lui et ronronner. Les jeunes eurent droit à une belle frayeur.

**-Allons Lys, ce n'est pas bien de faire peur comme ca à nos invités,** s'amusa Helga en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil nouvellement apparus. **Ne vous faites pas de mourrons, Lys tout comme Merwin sont des êtres spéciaux, il ne faut pas se fit aux apparences,** souria-t-elle en désignant le corbeau perché sur l'épaule de Rowena.

Aran attendait que les jeunes se calme, lorsque ce fut fait il attira leur attention, sa voix s'emblait sortir de toute part.

**-Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez été élu pour remplir une mission. Cette mission consiste à l'accomplissement d'une prophétie, elle met en jeu la vie de quatre enfants, deux sont désormais sous votre garde, pour un temps du moins, un des enfants ne tardera pas à se dévoilé non plus, Rowena la sent. Le dernier n'est pas pour maintenant, d'ici quelques années seulement. Vous quatre aller devenir les fondateurs de cette organisation, chaque année quatre 5****ème**** année seront nommés par vos soins, vous les formerez afin que leur tour venus, ils puissent en faire de même. Il se peut que certaines années, les nouveaux membres soit plus nombreux, mais j'en doute. Vous choisissez certes, mais j'ai le dernier mot en matière de nomination. Les vraies choses commenceront quand ces deux enfants rentreront à Poudlard. Dans la semaine qui suit 8 autres élèves seront nommés, 2 par maison, à vous d'aider les 6èmes années à choisir leur futurs protégés au sein de sa maison. Outre cette fonction, vous devrez vous entrainer mais aussi surveiller les deux monstres. Bien que Leonis et Hydrus soit leurs protecteurs, ces derniers non pas encore tout leur potentiel magique car il évolue en même temps que leur protégé. Dans quelques années, ils pourront devenir invisibles et immatériels pour accompagner les enfants mais pour l'instant leurs apparences de peluches fonctionnent.**

Trop de données à enregistrer, Salnir avait déjà déconnecté, seul Juliot semblait suivre, et encore. Zak buvait les paroles de l'être, pour lui le margay était un être humain, de même que le corbeau, et puis Merwin, franchement fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre.

**-Si je récapitule bien, nous sommes censé devenir un groupe qui va se battre contre quelque chose, un peu comme l'ordre du Phénix qui rassemble la lumière ou les mangemorts qui sont des ténèbres, sauf que nous, nous sommes à la jonction des deux, mi-lumière, mi-ténèbres. C'est bien cela ?**demanda Zak. Aran confirma.

**Donc en prime d'avoir d'eux fondateurs, bien que je pense que les quatre sont présents avec Gryffondor en la personne de Leonis et Serpentard en celle d'Hydrus, nous avons aussi Merlin sous la forme d'un corbeau, franchement Merwin est un autre nom pour Merlin dans d'autres communautés. Pour Lys, c'est un humain, voir un fantôme, et vous Aran je ne sais pas trop. **

**Mais une chose est sure, c'est que ces deux enfants sont plus que ce qu'ils semblent être, mon camarade Walt Canir m'a dit avoir vu la même peluche dans les mains du jeune Harry Potter. Or bizarrement, le professeur Snape disparait avec lui, lorsqu'il revient deux-trois jours après sa libération, il a un fils, certes adoptif, mais un fils du nom de Caliban, mais plus aucune trace du petit Potter et jusqu'au 31, rien n'indiquait qu'il allait accueillir un bébé chez lui. Donc je suis sur de ne pas me tromper en disant que Caliban Serdor Snape est ou était Harry Potter.**

Ca y est, la bombe venait d'être lâchée. Les formes fantomatiques venait brusquement de pâlir, ses camarades le regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, les deux protecteurs et le margay grondaient, menaçant, seul le corbeau semblait normal, il reprit d'ailleurs apparence humaine, entrainant par ce fait l'évanouissement de certains élèves.

**-Bien, bien, voici un jeune homme fort réfléchi. Mais que faites vous donc chez les lions ?** demanda le dénommé Merlin.

**-un peu de tout en fait, je n'aime pas étudier, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis incapable de réfléchir, je dois avouez que j'adore les énigmes et les casse-têtes.** Répondit-il.

**-Et puis ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien sur la véritable identité de Caliban, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il est là, mais il n'a plus rien du bébé que Walt à vu le 1****er**** Novembre. Je pense que mes camardes et tout nos successeurs sauront se taire. Mais ils doivent savoir, quitte à placer un sortilège de fidélité sur les informations confidentielles que vous nous donnerez.** Soupira Zak.

Durant son discours, les fantômes avaient acquiescé, ce jeune homme ferait un excellent leader en attendant que les enfants soient en âge de prendre leur responsabilité. Lys grimpa sur le rebord de la table, et se retransforma, les jeunes étouffèrent des cris de surprise, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ca.

**-Vous saurez le reste lorsque votre groupe sera au complet, peut-être que les professeurs Snape et Malefoy devraient y participer vu qu'il s'agit de leur enfant. A la prochaine.** Termina Lys avant de disparaitre.

Les autres la suivirent rapidement, seul Aran resta.

**-je viens de vous placer sous le contrôle d'un sort, hormis avec les professeurs concernés, vous ne pourrez pas en parler. Il se fait tard et les parents des petits s'inquiètent. Vous apparaitrez directement dans leur salon. Sachez aussi que je suis toujours auprès de vous, si vous avez un problème, appelez moi je vous aiderais sur le champ. Maintenant au revoir Conseil des 4.**

De nouveau une lumière blanche les enveloppa, lorsqu'elle disparue, ils durent faire face à 2 yeux noirs brillants de colère.

* * *

Alors pour rappel:

Zak Louision -- 7ème année Gryffondor

Fanny Juliot-- // Serdaigle, Préfet en Chef (PeC)

Fabien Salnir -- // Serpentard, Préfet

Nic Henderson-- // Pousouffle, PeC

un margay est un petit félin.

* * *

Une petite idée pourquoi Lys leur a fait autant d'effet? qui est vraiment Aran?

Ah oui, le titre n'est pas pour rien, ils sont prisonniers de la pièce, ils ne peuvent en sortir.

Allez tous à vos rewiews ou pas lol ^^


	13. XI: Attente et Mystère

bravo à Myara Clara Tonks qui a découvert qui était Lys, et oui, c'est bien de Lily Evans Potter qu'il s'agit. personne n'a encore trouvé pour Aran, pourtant je dirais qu'il est assez simple à deviner si on prendre en compte certains éléments non dit dans cette histoire mais présent dans les livres.

je rappelle que Serpentard est représenté par Hydrus le dragon et Griffondor par Leonis la panthère ^^.

Quant à la jeune liliane, nous la retrouverons plus tard dans l'histoire, elle est de la même année que les jumeaux Weasley.

_

* * *

Severus et Narcissia se regardèrent surpris, l'apparition avait semblé si réelle, et pourtant elle venait de retraverser le mur sans aucun problème et une chose certaine ce n'était pas un fantôme. Malgré tout, ils écoutèrent ses conseils et partir vers leurs appartements._

11- Attente et mystère.

Severus tournait en rond depuis que l'être leur avait dit que les disparus réapparaitraient dans leur appartement. Cela devait bien faire 1heure déjà et toujours rien, mais le comportement de son ami n'était pas du tout au goût de Narcissia.

**-Cela suffit Severus, assis-toi donc ! Ce n'est nullement en tournant en rond que nos enfants vont revenir plus rapidement.**

**-Mais je m'inquiète, c'est bien la première fois que je me fais autant de soucis, encore plus que lors de la dernière lettre de Lily,** lâcha-t-il angoissé avant de retomber dans le silence suite à ses derniers mots.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que Cissia ne reprenne la parole.

**-ne t'en fait pas, il reviendra sain et sauf, je le sens.**

**-c'est juste que je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi. J'ai déjà perdu sa mère lors de notre 5****ème**** année, malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais et la douleur de ma solitude, Reg a su redonner un sens à ma vie puis voilà que deux ans plus tard il disparait, me replongeant dans la solitude même si j'avais réussi à renouer le contact avec Lily. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je voulais quitter le rang des mangemorts, c'est surtout que je ne savais pas qui l'a tué et donc j'ai préféré ne pas rester avec ses meurtriers potentiels.**

**-Oh, Sev ! Je comprends, c'est l'une des raisons qui m'avait poussé à t'invité ce jour-là pour que tu ais une nouvelle raison de te battre. Néanmoins rien ne prouve que Reg soit mort, après tout ce crétin de Black n'a toujours pas hérité de la fortune familiale, certes il occupe le manoir mais c'est tout.**

Severus soupira, il fallait bien avouer que niveau amour, il n'était pas gâté. Il avait eu un béguin pour Lily, oui un béguin ou un amour d'enfant mais la façon dont elle l'avait repoussé lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments. Il aimait Lily comme un frère possessif et jaloux, peut-être que son antipathie avec Potter était du à la peur de perdre sa sœur, mais de toute façon il l'avait repoussée violemment et donc l'avait perdue. Reg en avait profité, lui aussi avait été déçu par son frère. Ils s'étaient réconfortés l'un l'autre et leurs sentiments avaient évolués. Severus fut coupé dans ses pensées par une vive lueur blanche, jetant un regard dessus, il lui fut rendu lorsque la lumière disparut.

* * *

**-Pourrais-je savoir comment ce fait-il que lorsque je suis allé chercher les bébés chez les Serpentards, ils n'étaient pas présents, **gronda-t-il terrifiant un peu plus les quatre élèves devant lui.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent, cherchant un volontaire pour aller à l'assaut du professeur furieux mais ils furent relégué en second plan lorsque :

**-Draco, Cal ! Oh mes chéris je me suis tellement inquiétée pour vous.** Cria Narcissia en prenant son fils dans les bras. Les 2 bambins qui s'étaient réveillés un peu durant le transport le furent totalement après l'intervention de Cissia. Draco ne cessait de babiller ses aventures incompréhensibles à sa mère, tandis que Cal toujours dans les bras de Zak attendait que son père le prenne. Il lui fallut un reniflement et un début de larmes pour que le professeur se réveille et prenne enfin l'enfant dans ses bras et lui murmure des paroles apaisantes pour le calmer. Il se retourna vers ses élèves pour leur signifier de sortir. Déposant Cal dans la chambre où Narcissia avait conduit Draco, Severus rejoignit les 4 étudiants.

**- je ne veux pas d'explication ce soir,** lâcha-t-il interrompant ainsi Salnir qui voulait parler. **Je suis fatigué, j'ai envie d'être avec mon fils, donc vous vous mettez d'accord sur ce que vous allez me dire et pas de mensonge, j'ai quelques doses de véritasérum et je n'hésiterais pas à les utiliser. Est-ce clair ?** Les étudiants hochèrent la tête apeurés. **Bien maintenant retourner dans vos dortoirs. Tout de suite !** hurla-t-il en voyant que les adolescents n'avaient pas encore bougé, ceux-ci déguerpirent en 4ième vitesse.

Severus réintégra les appartements pour trouver les bambins dans leur bain, Narcissia les shampouinant.

**-Sev va donc te laver pendant que je finis avec eux comme ca tu pourras leur lire une histoire pendant que je prendrais mon tour.**

**-mais, mais... ils devraient déjà être couchés. Ils ne vont pas réussir à se lever demain.** Tenta Severus mais sous le regard noir de la jeune mère, il partit entendant le début d'une phrase.

**-Tu vois bien que ton papa se lave aussi, moi-même j'irais après donc tu n'as pas le choix, demain ce sera….**

Soupirant à nouveau, Severus se déshabilla puis entra son la douche, tout ca pour monter l'exemple, il ne pensait pas qu'être père fusse aussi dur. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la nurserie, il pu constater que les deux bébés étaient de part et d'autres du petit canapé, la place du milieu lui étant réservé. Il lança un regard noir à son amie en voyant le titre du livre mais celle-ci disparue en souriant. Voyant l'attention que lui portaient les garçons, il commença l'histoire. Ce ne fut que lorsque Narcissia revient qu'il constata qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Cissia récupéra son fils et le borda pendant que Severus faisait de même, enfin ils quittèrent la pièce.

Malheureusement, ils purent à peine faire 2m avant que des pleurs ne retentissent, ce qu'ils virent en rentrant dans la chambre leur fit mal au cœur. Caliban pleurait recroquevillé dans un coin du berceau, dans ses yeux baignés de larmes on pouvait voir la peur et l'abandon. Severus se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler, le bébé s'accrocha aussitôt à lui, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son père.

**-Je crois que nous ferions mieux de les garder avec nous cette nuit, ils ne sont pas habitués à ce lieu et Caliban a besoin de se sentir en sécurité après ce qu'il a vécu.** Déclara Cissia en récupérant son fils qui reniflait légèrement dans son berceau.

Severus ne dit rien mais d'un signe de la tête il montra qu'il était d'accord. Chacun regagnèrent leur chambre, Severus eux du mal à faire lâcher prise à Cal, celui se remit à pleurer aussitôt. Severus soupira avant de s'allonger dans le lit et de reprendre son fils dans les bras. D'un mouvement de la main il éteignit la lumière, dans le noir il ne pu retenir un sourire en sentant Caliban se pelotonner contre son torse, ce fut en lui faisant des caresses circulaires dans le dos qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Ce fut à cause d'un objet non identifié qui sautillait sur son torse que Severus se réveilla. La lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux éclairait suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre que le ressort n'était autre que Caliban.

**-d'bout Pa, d'bout !** Chantonnait le bébé.

Severus soupira et lança un tempus avant de se redresser brutalement faisant retomber Cal sur le lit.

**-Oh, merlin ! J'ai oublié le réveil, je suis en retard, vite.** Severus s'activa, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce avant de revenir aussitôt récupéré le paquet gigotant dans le lit.

**-Pardon, chaton, j'ai failli t'oublier, viens on va réveiller Tata Cissia puis après je te prépare ton biberon, d'accord.**

**-D'bout a' reine ?** Questionna le p'tit bout. Severus sourit doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Narcissia dormait encore, son petit ange dans les bras. Sev déposa le bébé sur le lit avant de sortir commander le petit déjeuner.

Caliban lui était aux anges, il s'avança furtivement jusqu'à la tête de lit (c'est sur que comparer à un dragon, il est plutôt silencieux ^^) là, il fit un bisou baveux à sa marraine, celle si bougea avant d'attraper Cal et de le faire basculer de l'autre coté du lit en plein sur Draco. Ce fut dans un bang que les derniers endormis se réveillèrent.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que….** Commença Narcissia avant de prendre chacun des bébés dans ses bras et de les consoler et de leur faire pleins de petits baisers guérisseurs. **Pardon chaton, je t'ai fait mal, je ne voulais pas, mais que fais-tu là ? Tu étais sensé dormir avec Sev.**

**-et il a dormi avec moi mais si tu regardais l'heure tu verrais que nous sommes en retard, prépare-toi pendant que je m'occupe de ces messieurs,** expliqua Severus en récupérant Draco pour lui dire bonjour, il réceptionna Cal avant de partir dans la nurserie.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le salon, les garçons buvant leurs biberons, tandis que les adultes terminaient leur café. On frappa à la porte, Severus se leva et ouvrit le passage, permettant à la directrice de rentrer.

**-à vous êtes réveillés, j'ai craint un moment que vous ne dormiez encore en ne vous voyant pas dans la grande salle.**

**-C'était presque le cas Minerva, si Cal ne m'avait pas réveillé nous serions surement encore entrain de dormir,** marmonna Severus.

**-bien quoiqu'il en soit les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, il serait temps d'y aller.**

Les adultes se levèrent puis Severus récupéra Caliban, il l'embrassa et lui parla doucement, lui expliquant ce qu'il attendait de lui avant de déposer l'enfant dans les bras de Minerva. Dans le couloir, les adultes se séparèrent, le professeur Snape regagnant ses cachots tandis que les deux femmes gagnaient la salle de métamorphoses.

* * *

Les élèves n'étant pas encore arrivés, Narcissia en profita pour installer sa classe comme elle le désirait. Les tables étaient placées en arc de cercle tandis que son bureau et le parc des bébés étaient en retrait sur le coté. Le placard contenant les objets pour la métamorphose et les souris étaient à l'opposé du bureau, de l'autre coté du tableau. La première sonnerie retentie, vérifiant que les bébés allaient bien, elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette. Les élèves entrèrent en silence. Il s'agissait des élèves de 2ème année de Serpentard et Serdaigle.

**-Bien, je me présente, je suis le professeur Malfoy. Je reprends les rênes de cette matière. Je ne veux aucune bagarre dans cette classe, aucun sort ne sera envoyer sur le voisin tant que je ne l'ai pas dit lorsque nous testerons la métamorphose humaine. Si je suis aussi stricte sur ce point, c'est que pour l'instant j'ai la surveillance de mon fils et de celui du professeur Snape, ils ne vous dérangeront pas donc faites s'en autant. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous enlever des points ou à vous mettre en retenue. Commençons.**

Caliban n'avait pas apprécié que son père s'en aille, pas que Draco ne soit pas drôle mais pour l'instant celui-ci jouait avec des cubes et Cissia faisait son cours, il s'ennuyait et la crainte d'être encore abandonner augmentait proportionnellement. Il avait observé les élèves, les premiers avaient laissés la place à des plus grands, il les voyait tenter de transformer leurs tables en chien mais la plupart ratait. Il voulait rejoindre son désormais papa mais Leonis ne voulait pas. Tant pis, il le ferait tout seul dans ce cas. Se concentrant, il visualisa son Papa mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne, seulement Leonis qui le grondait, il avait encore atterri n'importe où, il n'était même pas dans la grande salle tout en rouge où pleins de filles lui avaient fait des papouilles la veille. Se sentant perdu, il se mit à pleurer.

**-Pa…..snif, Pa ! Veux pa'un, snif….**

**- Ca suffit Cal, si tu m'avais écouté tu ne serais pas perdu. Bon, je pense que nous sommes dans les cachots, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouvé un couloir fréquenté. Allez suis moi,** râla la petite peluche vivante.

Le petit garçon le suivit, accroché à la fourrure de l'animal mais ils n'allaient pas vite et très rapidement le bébé n'en pu plus. Ils auraient très bien pu rester ici si Aran ne s'était manifesté.

**-Arrêtes Leonis, ce n'est pas en le grondant que tu vas le faire avancer, tu vois bien qu'il est terrorisé.** Gronda l'apparition en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras**. Je vais vous déposé dans un couloir beaucoup plus fréquenté, avec de la chance un élève ramènera Caliban à son père.**

**- Mais c'est de sa faute si on est là,** siffla le félin.

**-Et toi tu es son protecteur ! Il est normal que cet enfant puisse se déplacer ainsi dans le château, et il le fera tant qu'il ne se sentira pas en sécurité. C'est un moyen d'échapper à ceux qui lui voudrait du mal. Certes il était en sécurité selon toi, mais pour lui non, il avait peur d'être encore abandonné. Il** **lui faudra du temps pour s'y faire, je te conseille dans parler avec son père.** Soupira Aran en déposant Cal dans un couloir, il fit un signe de tête et disparu au moment même où une cloche sonna.

* * *

Que de mystère avec Caliban, que vont faire les adultes en découvrant qu'il a encore disparu ^^, oui je sais j'abuse un peu, ca fait déjà 2 fois qu'il disparait comme ca, mais comme on dit jamais deux sans trois MDR.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je ferais en sorte d'y répondre dans la mesure où elles ne dévoilent pas trop la suite de l'histoire.

cliquez sur le bouton vert et lachez vous ^^.

Drax, 14/01/2010 4pages words, 2166 mots.


	14. XII: Mais où est encore passé Caliban ?

alors merci à tous pour vos Rewiews, j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde mais bon ca fait presque 2 mois que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre.

voilà presque 1 an que vous suivez ma fic à raison d'1 chapitre par mois en moyenne ^^. rassurez vous passé le mois de mai je devrais pouvoir vous en fournir bien plus.

Je dis bravo à **Morgana Serpentard** et à** Elindra** qui ont trouvé qui était Aran ( c'est pas dans les Rewiews alors ne chercher pas ^^) vous pouvez continuer à chercher, je le révèlerais dans le prochain chapitre.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**12-Mais où est encore passé Caliban ?**

Severus n'avait qu'une hâte, que les cours finissent pour qu'il puisse retrouver son petit bonhomme. Il avait du mal à expliquer le profond attachement qui le liait désormais à l'enfant. En l'espace d'une semaine à peine il était passé du stade de parrain à celui de père, mais étrangement il ne voulait nullement retourné en arrière. Ce terrible incident avait au moins accomplis l'un de ses désirs les plus importants, avoir une famille.

Finalement la pause déjeuner sonna. Il libéra ses élèves après leur avoir fait part de ses éternels sarcasmes puis se dirigea rapidement vers la grande salle. Il put constater que Narcissia et les bébés n'étaient pas encore arrivés mais rapidement il se mit à angoissé et plus encore quand cette dernière arriva paniquée.

Cette matinée avait été parfaite pour Narcissia. Les étudiants l'écoutaient avec attention et répondait facilement à ses questions. C'était une bonne chose au final que le poste de métamorphose ait été libéré, car elle y excellait plus jeune, comme Severus avec ses potions ou encore Lucius en défense. Penser à son époux lui fit mal, si le mariage avait été arrangé par leurs parents, eux-mêmes s'aimaient depuis longtemps déjà et Draco les avait rendus plus heureux encore. Il avait fournis une excuse à Lucius pour sortir des rangs que son père lui avait fait intégrer de force.

* * *

La sonnerie n'allait plus tarder, elle en profita pour donner les devoirs à ses élèves. Pendant que ceux-ci écrivaient, elle regarda en direction du parc. Une petite touffe blonde apparaissait à la limite du coin, Draco était donc debout mais il semblait drôlement agité. Intriguée, elle le rejoignit mais rapidement son visage perdit de sa couleur, un seul bébé était présent dans le parc. Quelques élèves se précipitèrent près d'elle en la voyant défaillir.

**-Professeur, vous allez bien ?** demanda le 6ème année.

**-je… non, ca ne va pas Mr O'Neill. Caliban a encore disparu. Il n'est plus dans le parc,** marmonna Narcissia encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Les élèves regardèrent partout dans la salle mais aucune trace de l'enfant. Après concertation, les poussouffles et Serdaigles de 6ème année partir à sa recherche dans les couloirs pendant que Narcissia après avoir confié Draco à une élève courait en direction de la grande salle. A peine venait-elle d'entrer que Severus était à ses cotés la questionnant.

**-Où sont les enfants Cissy ? Je m'inquiétais.**

**-Caliban a encore disparu ! Je ne sais pas où il est, mes élèves ont cherchés partout dans la classe mais il n'était plus là !** murmura-t-elle hystérique.

Severus pâlit à son tour, ses craintes étaient donc fondées. Laissant Narcissia aux bon soins de Minerva, il se précipita vers les grandes portes avant de s'arrêter brutalement surpris, devant se tenait…

* * *

_Soupira Aran en déposant Cal dans un couloir, il fit un signe de tête et disparu au moment même où une cloche sonna._

Un petit nombre d'élèves sortis d'une salle, comme ils discutaient vivement ils ne remarquèrent pas l'enfant près d'eux. Ce fut un gros sanglot qui alerta l'une des filles.

**-Chut ! Vous entendez ? On dirait que quelqu'un pleure.**

**-ca vient de part là,** renchérit un autre élève en montrant une statue.

Le petit groupe se rapprocha rapidement de la zone désignée et finit par apercevoir une petite silhouette cachée dans l'ombre de la statue. Si l'enfant n'avait pas pleuré à cet instant, personne ne l'aurais vu avant la fin du repas car personne n'était sensé être dans la salle commune à cette heure.

La jeune fille prit le bébé dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler.

-**Et ben bonhomme, que fais-tu là ? Tu dois être Caliban, hein**.

**-veux papa, perdu, dodo et a faim**, renifla Cal en levant vers elle ses yeux brouillées de larmes.

**-Chut, calmes toi. On va te ramener à ton papa. Il doit être dans la grande salle, on y va. **

Elle fit signe à ses camarades et se remit en route. Ils furent rapidement en vu de la grande salle, en chemin ils avaient rencontré leurs condisciples qui rassuré de voir que Caliban allait bien, partir prévenir que les recherches étaient finies. Une fois devant les portes, Aria hésita à entrer, puis une idée lui parvient, elle fit signe à ses amis de s'arrêter puis déposa l'enfant à terre. Celui-ci dut se stabiliser sur ses petites jambes, ca faisait peu de temps qu'il marchait et après la dure matinée qu'il venait de passer, il aurait voulu rester dans les bras de la jolie fille. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas d'accord, elle lui montra la porte et lui expliqua doucement que son papa était derrière, il devait faire comme les grands et rentrer tout seul dans la grande salle.

Après une légère poussée dans le dos, l'enfant n'eu d'autre choix que de se dandiner vers l'ouverture. Pendant son avancé, le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle. Le petit groupe de Poufsouffle était intrigué de ce silence mais ils ne voulaient pas gâcher l'entrée du bébé.

* * *

Caliban en avait assez, si son papa n'était pas derrière la porte, il s'assiérait et attendrait qu'on le reprenne dans les bras, il voulait bien faire des efforts mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Le bruit s'était tu à coté, il pouvait presque entendre ses petits pieds marteler le sol, enfin il tourna au coin de la porte et le paysage s'embrasa. La salle était grande, très grande, et son papa se dirigeais vers lui à grand pas, il vit que ce dernier l'avait vu car il s'était stoppé. Tout content d'avoir retrouvé son papa, Caliban entreprit de courir vers lui. Mais comme il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec la marche, il trébucha, et là c'est le drame…

Severus se reprit vivement en voyant Caliban trébuché puis tombé, malheureusement il ne l'atteint pas à temps et ce fut un bébé en pleurs qu'il récupéra. D'un rapide sort il soigna les égratignures sur les mains du petit et l'observa sous tout les angles pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

**-papa dodo,** chuchota l'enfant en bayant allégrement.

Severus sourit doucement, choquant à nouveau les élèves qui ne le voyaient jamais ainsi. D'un signe de tête il ordonna au petit groupe de Poufsouffle de le rejoindre.

**-merci de l'avoir ramener ici. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?**

**-c'est normal professeur et puis c'est totalement irresponsable de laisser un enfant de cet âge seul dans les couloirs,** gronda Aria.

**-je ne vous permets pas miss MacLean de m'accuser de telle chose. Mon fils était sous la surveillance du professeur Malfoy dans sa salle de cour, il est sortit sans que ni les élèves ni elle ne le remarque, et je peux vous certifier qu'il n'est nullement passé par une porte.** S'emporta Severus.

La jeune fille pâlit en voyant que ses paroles étaient mal interprétées.

**-pardon professeur, mais je ne vous accusais nullement. Rien qu'à voir l'état de certains de nos condisciples que nous avons pu croiser et qui étaient à la recherche du jeune Caliban, je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je voulais juste vous dire qu'une personne saine d'esprit ne laisserais pas un enfant se débrouiller seul, surtout qu'il est épuisé, il aurait pu chuter dans les escaliers qui se trouvaient pas très loin de là où non l'avons trouvé.** Se reprit-elle.

**-30 points pour Poufsouffle. Encore merci miss, ca ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est avec moi mais je le considère déjà comme mon fils, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait malheur.** Remercia Severus.

Puis laissant là les élèves, il regagna la table des professeurs. Il aurait voulu interroger Leonis sur ce qui c'était passé mais il lui faudrait attendre qu'ils soient dans un lieu plus intime. Le repas fut laborieux, Caliban refusait de manger ce que son père lui présentait. Inquiet le jeune père lui proposa un biberon que l'enfant s'empressa d'avaler, ses yeux papillonnaient fréquemment si bien que Severus devait tenir lui-même le biberon. Vers le milieu du repas Caliban s'était endormi mais impossible de le décrocher de lui, ce fut d'une main qu'il mangea son propre repas. Une fois fini, il salua ses collègues et partit en compagnie de Cissia vers leur appartement.

**-Bon Leonis raconte nous ce qui c'est passé**, demanda Severus en refermant la porte.

Le petit félin soupira avant de se réinstaller plus confortablement dans les bras de son petit maître.

**-je pense que Caliban s'ennuyait mais surtout il avait peur que vous ne l'abandonniez vous aussi. Il a transplané lors de la 3****ème**** heure de cours et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les cachots mais pas les bons. Après avoir erré pendant plusieurs minutes, Aran est arrivé m'a sermonner car je grondais Cal. Il nous a déposés bien plus haut près de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, la sonnerie s'est déclenchée et les élèves nous ont trouvés. C'est tout**. Raconta Leonis.

Aucun des deux adultes ne parla pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de changer les bébés. Ils convinrent que Caliban ferait mieux de dormir dans le bureau de son père pour éviter un problème du même genre, surtout que ce dernier à moitié endormi s'agrippait fermement aux robes de Severus.

* * *

Chacun partirent vers leur salle de classe, les cours se succédèrent sans trop de problèmes enfin pour Narcissia. Comme Caliban était présent, Severus était encore plus strict, un mauvais ingrédient jeté dans le chaudron, un feu trop chaud, tout était sujet à enlever des points ou donner des retenues. Mais fallut que lors de la dernière heure un chaudron explose répandant son contenu sur les élèves et le professeur et dégageant une épaisse fumée. Snape fut rapidement hors de lui, il avait du faire évacuer la salle rapidement et envoyer ses élèves à l'infirmerie. Il s'apprêtait à y aller aussi quand une sinistre pensée lui retourna le cœur. « _Caliban!_ » Il se précipita vers la porte de son bureau, n'ayant pas fermé la porte pour surveiller le bébé la fumée s'était également répandue dans la pièce. Il courra vers le parc où Cal se trouvait, l'enfant pleurait de peur mais la fumée n'avait pas envahit son espace. Rapidement il ouvrit ses robes et plaça l'enfant contre sa hanche avant de refermer le lourd tissu sur lui. Il sortit en courant de la salle, la porte se refermant derrière lui sans qu'il n'eu rien fait.

**-Professeur Snape vous allez bien ?** demanda une voix.

Severus se retourna et croisa le regard inquiet de ses 4 élèves. Comment diable pouvaient-ils être là tous les 4.

**-je vais bien,** toussa-t-il mais la fumée eut raison de lui et il s'écroula dans les bras de Zak.

**-Bon je crois qu'on ferait mieux de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Salnir tu prends Cal, il à l'air d'aller bien mais un examen ne serait pas du luxe. Je retiens ce maudit fantôme comment a-t-il su qu'il y avait un problème au cours de potions.** Grommela le jeune homme après avoir lancé un sortilège de lévitation sur son professeur.

Le petit groupe arrivera vite à l'infirmerie, peut-être que le fait qu'ils n'empruntaient que des passages secret y était pour quelque chose. L'infirmerie était bondée, madame Pomfresh allait d'élève en élève soignant leurs brûlures mais quand elle les vit rentrer avec le corps inconscient du professeur, elle leur désigna un lit et s'attela à examiner le blessé.

**-Miss Juliot pouvez-vous mettre en pratique les rares cours que vous avez eu et soigné les élèves, la pommade se trouve dans le placard. Gardez les élèves les plus atteint. Mr Louison allez chercher le professeur McGonagall et vous Henderson au lieu de bayer aux corneilles aidés donc miss Juliot,** ordonna l'infirmière en continuant son travail.

Salnir tout en veillant sur le bébé qu'il berçait, entreprit de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, il lui fit part de ses hypothèses pour expliquer l'état du professeur Snape. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils étaient là lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer la directrice.

**-Alors comment va-t-il Pompom ?**

**-ca peut aller, il a inhalé beaucoup de fumée en restant en arrière pour faire sortir les élèves et pour être retournés chercher Caliban. L'enfant va bien, **rassura Pompom en voyant la directrice s'agiter.

**-il a fait ce qu'il jugeait important. Mr Louison m'a décrit l'état des salles. La fumée s'est propagée très rapidement, trop pour qu'un sort puisse annuler sa base. Cet incident va peut-être enfin faire réagir le conseil d'administration et nous fournir les moyens de mettre aux normes le labo de potions. Même le labo personnel de Severus est sécurisé pour ce genre de problème.** S'exclama Minerva agacée par tous ces politiciens et son prédécesseur qui ne pensaient nullement à la sécurité des élèves lors des potions.

Et encore, depuis que le professeur Snape enseignait, les accidents de potions étaient certes encore nombreux mais beaucoup moins grave qu'il y a quelques années et seul les plus âgés s'en étaient rendus compte.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée que Severus se réveilla, tout tournait autour de lui et lui donnait le tournis mais les souvenirs de l'accident le firent se redresser.

**-Calmez-vous Severus, et n'espérez même pas quitter votre lit, **gronda l'infirmière qui venait d'apparaitre.

**-Je… Caliban ! Où est Caliban ?** cria-t-il en scrutant les alentours.

Pompom soupira et disparue avant de réapparaitre le bébé dans les bras.

**-il va bien, la fumée ne l'a pas atteint vous avez eu une chance rare que certains élèves de 7****ème**** années soient passés à ce moment là,** déclara Pompom en lui donnant Caliban.

**-ils avaient une retenue avec moi juste après mon cours.** Se contenta de répondre Severus en câlinant son fils.

L'infirmière les quitta aux bouts de quelques minutes, la fatigue le reprenant Severus se rendormit, Caliban lovés contre son torse. Demain sera un autre jour.

* * *

**Bon alors qui est ce satané fantôme qui sait tout ^^?**

Une fin de journée plutôt rude, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'ici quelques chapitres le temps filera bien plus vite et nous découvrirons de nouveaux personnages. nous dirons 2 chapitres encore.

Dans le prochain chapitre, la fameuse discussion-retenue aura enfin lieue et avec elle la découverte de qui est réellement Aran ( donc n'hésiter pas à me dire qui s'est pour vous ^^) puis après nous voyagerons dans le temps pour fêter noël (enfin nous quittons le début novembre XD)

A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas la rewiew.

Drax, 14/03/2010. 5 pages words.


	15. XIII:Explications et recherche

Coucou me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures ^^. cela fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé à écrire, 1 prologue+ 13 chapitres, et je ne suis pas prêt de m'arrêter.

je vous remercie pour vos rewiews qui me font chaud au coeur. Pour tous vous dire j'aime bien poser des questions, ca donne envie de savoir la suite ^^.

donc le dit fantome était bien Aran mais qui est donc Aran et ben vous le saurez en lisant la suite.

bonne lecture.

**

* * *

13-Explications et recherche de solutions.**

Severus fut surpris en se réveillant de se retrouver à l'infirmerie mais les souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé la veille lui revinrent.

**-Par Salazar ! Ils ont enfin réussi à faire sauter la classe.** Cria-t-il en se relevant.

**-Severus calmez-vous tout de suite….** Gronda l'infirmière en rentrant dans la pièce mais elle fut interrompue par les pleurs de Caliban qui avait été réveillé en sursaut.

Severus fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Pomfresh avant de bercé son protégé. Il du rester là jusqu'au déjeuner où Narcissia mais aussi les 4 étudiants le rejoignirent.

**-Bonjour professeurs, bonjour les bout' chou**, s'écria Zak en entrant.

**-Mr Louison si vous pouviez garder vos hurlements pour le parc ou votre salle commune, je vous en serais reconnaissant, **siffla Severus.

**-Pardon professeur Snape**, s'excusa le gryffondor.

Toutes les personnes s'installèrent, se préparant à raconter ce qui c'était produit quelques jours auparavant, quand Minerva entra à son tour. Elle ne sembla guère surprise par tous ce monde. Elle transfigura une chaise puis s'assied tout en jetant un sort d'intimité.

Severus ne put retenir un léger ricanement.

**-pourquoi ne sembler vous pas surprise ma chère Minerva ?**

**-J'ai entendu parler de la disparition des enfants pendant la réunion. Tout vos serpentards savent garder leurs langues mais il en est tout autre pour les Gryffondors. Et puis j'aimerais également vous parler de l'incident en potion,** soupira la directrice.

D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que les jeunes parleraient en premier. Ce fut Zak qui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé ce soir là, l'existence des protecteurs, qui ils étaient en réalité, la présence de Lily Potter, etc.….

A l'évocation de Lily, Severus pâlit mais son masque resta. Au fond de lui, il bouillait, Potter ne l'avait jamais méritée. Il en avait fait un trophée, une ravissante jeune femme qui avait tout de la née de moldue et qui en plus était l'une des plus brillante élève de l'établissement.

Les jeunes continuèrent avec l'accident en potion, comment ils avaient été avertis et la façon dont ils avaient rapidement rejoint les cachots alors que certains étaient à l'opposé.

**-…. C'est Aran ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il est toujours au courant de tout**, termina la Serdaigle.

**-C'est en effet très étrange. Ce fantôme qui n'en est pas un !** reprit Minerva.

**-On parle de moi ?** demanda une voix. Attirant tout les regards puis les cris de surprise de toute l'assemblée.

**-il semblerait en effet que ce soit de moi dont vous parlez. Je me présente, Sire Aran pour vous servir. Je dirige tout le château. Enfin c'est quelque peu normal vu que je suis le château** ria-t-il, choquant encore plus les personnes présentes.

**-Vous êtes Poudlard ?** demanda Cissia.

**-Oui je suis Poudlard, enfin la représentation de l'âme du château. Au court de ce millénaire beaucoup de magie s'est accumulée en mon sein. J'ai alors acquis une conscience, je sais aussi à qui faire ou ne pas faire confiance. Ces quatre-là,** dit-il en désignant les 4 étudiants**, sont les premiers de ma garde. Ils devront tous au long de leur vie me protéger mais ils seront bientôt rejoint par d'autres étudiants voir des adultes. Je refuse que la lumière ou les ténèbres s'empare de mon enceinte. Le bien et le mal n'existe pas pour moi, pourquoi devons nous juger qui est apte ou non à pratiquer les arts noirs. J'ai déjà vu des sorts dit noirs sauvés la vie d'un malade et des sorts dit blancs tués des familles entières. Maintenant que mon prince est de retour chez lui, les choses devraient bien se passer. Ce fou de Dumbledore ne pourra rien contre.

* * *

**

Le silence s'installa suite à ces dernières paroles. Personne ne savait comment interpréter les dernières révélations.

**-Un prince ?** demanda Zak.

**-Oui, Caliban Eltanin Serdor est le prince de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Godric a décidé de le protéger sous la forme de Leonis.**

**-Mais si j'ai bien suivi Cal est Harry Potter, or les Potter n'ont aucun lien avec les fondateurs.** Reprit Fanny.

**-C'est plus compliqué que ca en fait** soupira Aran. **Il est connu que les Gaunt sont les descendants de Serpentard, les Smith de Poufsouffle et les Potter de Gryffondor. **

**Ces légendes ont une part de vérité, mais les Serdor sont encore plus vieux, le dernier sorcier à avoir porté ce nom est mort à l'époque des fondateurs. Il était encore jeune et s'était fiancé avec la fille de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Il est mort 3 jours après son mariage, Vala a eu la chance de tombée enceinte dès sa première fois, des faux jumeaux. Les 2 enfants ont été élevés par leurs grands-parents. C'est le garçon qui a commis toutes les horreurs qu'on a attribués à Salazar Serpentard, il a été jusqu'à violé sa propre sœur avec l'aide de son meilleur ami Kenny Gryffondor. Si le dernier c'est repenti et à retrouvé le droit chemin par la suite, la mal était déjà fait. La petite s'est enfuie, elle avait tout juste 13ans mais pire que tout, elle portait le fruit de son viol. On a retrouvé son corps quelques mois plus tard, tous les signes d'une grossesse était là, elle est morte des suites de l'accouchement et la fille qui venait de naitre à totalement disparue du monde sorcier. A chaque génération une fille naissait porteuse des gènes de leurs ancêtres pour qu'un jour l'une d'elle naisse avec la magie qui avait déserté leur lignée. Cette femme donnerait alors naissance à l'héritier de la lignée.**

**Potter en reniant son fils a renié les gènes d'Harry. Celui-ci s'est alors retrouvé avec un unique patrimoine, celui qui dormait depuis tout ce temps, celui des Serdor. Rowena en avait eu la vision peu avant sa mort. Elle avait réussi à retrouvé la trace de son arrière-petite-fille, fille de 2 sorciers relativement puissants, elle n'était qu'une cracmol.**

**Serdor a aussi été le dernier mage gris. Merlin avait une approche bien à lui de magie, tout comme Morgane la Fée et ces deux-là était ennemis donc la magie de l'autre est mauvaise, et patati et patata. **Grommela Aran terminant ainsi sont récit.

De nombreuses questions ce posaient mais tous avaient compris qu'Aran n'en dirait pas plus. Caliban possédait de très grand pouvoir car il descendait des fondateurs mais également d'un mage gris. Or le rôle d'un mage gris est de maintenir l'équilibre entre deux forces opposées, cela expliquait donc pourquoi le monde sorcier avait sombré périodiquement dans les ténèbres. Ils restèrent silencieux quand Aran rejoignit son antre au plus profond du cœur de Poudlard, cette tour immense, invisible aux yeux des mortels qui trônait en plein milieu du château.

* * *

**-Bon, ce fut très instructif mais ca ne nous apprend pas grand-chose a part que Cal a une grande destinée qui l'attend**, soupira Minerva. **Revenons à des choses plus urgentes, j'ai enfin réussi à avoir le conseil d'administration ce matin, ils refusent de mettre aux normes les salles de potions. Ils estiment que vous êtes responsable des dégâts et donc que c'est à vous de payer.**

**-quoi ! **Rugit Severus.

**-c'est inadmissible, oui ! Avec le professeur Snape, il y a moins d'accidents qu'auparavant et surtout ils sont moins grave,** répliqua Salnir.

**-je le sais bien Mr Salnir mais ils m'ont sortit qu'ils allouaient à Poudlard une certaine somme chaque année pour payer tout ce qui devait l'être, les ingrédients généraux de potions, les entretiens du château, le salaire du personnel. Nous avons fait pas mal d'économie depuis l'arrivée du professeur Snape et avec sa politique de produire soi-même la plupart des ingrédients et de demander aux familles de pourvoir à ceux qui coutent le moins chers mais au final la somme mise de coté est dérisoire.**

Le dégout envahit le visage des 4 jeunes, ils savaient que le ministère n'était pas favorable envers Poudlard. C'était une sorte de menace que ce foutu citronné de ministre avait trouvé pour reprendre le contrôle de l'établissement et ainsi imposé sa politique. Il n'y avait qu'une solution, ils devaient devenir influent dans leur vie professionnelle pour soutenir Poudlard, voici le vrai rôle du conseil. Il devait remplacer le conseil d'administration qui n'était diriger que par des politiciens et qui pouvait à tout moment couper les vivres au château. Non la seule solution était de contacter les gobelins et de voir avec eux où placer des fonds pour s'auto-subvenir.

**-il y a peut-être une solution mais pour ca il faut des fonds. La bourse chez les moldus permet de gagner beaucoup d'argent. Je pense qu'avec l'aide des gobelins nous pourrions faire en sorte que Poudlard gagne suffisamment pour s'assumer sans l'aide de ces politiciens véreux. Je suis prêt à m'investir dans cette voie mais il faudra encore quelques années d'études. Une fois, trader je pourrais placer correctement l'argent et le multiplier par 10 en quelques heures. Bien sur ce marché comporte des risques mais si on gère bien, les bénéfices seront largement suffisants.** S'enthousiasma Salnir.

**- je suis prêt à renoncer aux trois-quarts de mon salaire pour ca, tant que je peux subvenir correctement aux besoins matériels de mon fils, ca ne me dérange pas. Le plus important est la sécurité des élèves mais je doute que les autres professeurs suivent**, accorda Severus.

Minerva regarda sa nouvelle protégée, celle-ci contemplait son fils endormi sur le lit de son parrain. Les deux bambins étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, le blond et le fauve, deux enfants qui méritaient qu'on s'occupe d'eux, et ce peu importe les sacrifices.

**-je suis pour aussi Minerva, si je cherchais un travail s'était avant tout pour ne pas empiéter sur la fortune familiale. Je pense que Lucius ne dira rien si je donne 20% de notre fortune pour ce projet, surtout s'il rapporte car à ce moment nous pourrions faire de même pour nous. Et puis nous possédons déjà plusieurs actions dans les grandes industries moldues, on récupèrera vite ce que nous avons donné.** Proposa Narcissia.

Minerva ne savait plus quoi penser, deux de ses plus jeunes professeurs lui offrait un moyens de sauver Poudlard des griffes du ministère et sans rien en contrepartie.

**-Pourquoi ?** Bégaya-t-elle.

**-Parce que Poudlard est notre maison**, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

**-merci, merci beaucoup. Je pense que les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick seront d'accord, pour un temps du moins. Les serres aussi ont besoins de rénovations. Hagrid reste un problème, il a longtemps été l'homme de Dumbledore. Je sais que sa nomination en tant que ministre a beaucoup déçu Hagrid mais sera-t-il partant, je n'en sais rien.** Termina Minerva.

La discussion était close, il se faisait tard. Chacun retourna à ses occupations, le ministère resta sur ses positions et donc Severus dû se contenter de faire des cours théoriques de potions en attendant que les travaux de rénovations soient terminés. En effet, comme l'avait prédit Minerva, les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave acceptèrent cette baisse de salaire, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment de famille et puis si eux aussi pouvaient en profiter par la suite, pourquoi pas. Il faudra juste faire une croix sur certains petits extra pendant quelques temps. Le plus important étant que leurs économies ne soit pas toucher. Bien évidemment les autres professeurs refusèrent pourtant qu'elle ne fut la surprise de la directrice quand Hagrid et Pomfresh se présentèrent à son bureau pour lui proposer de garder une partie de leur salaire.

Les jours défilèrent ainsi, Noël approchait à grand pas, ca sera le premier Noël de Draco sans son père, une fête triste donc pour les deux parents esseulés surtout en pensant à tout ce qui c'était passé le mois précédent.

* * *

**24/12/1981, ****Quelque part on ne sait où.**

Une petite fille rêvassait, tout s'était passé si rapidement qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Cela faisait bien 6 semaines désormais qu'elle avait une famille, enfin c'était une famille plutôt étrange vu qu'il n'y avait que des femmes, trois pour être exacte, elles étaient vieille et parfois elles se fâchaient mais c'était tellement mieux que l'orphelinat où elle avait vécue toute sa vie aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Tout avait commencé par l'arrivé du petit garçon, quelque jour plus tard, des gens étaient venu le chercher, dire qu'elle dû intervenir sinon il serait encore dans ce trou à rat. Puis ca avait été son tour de partir, l'une des femmes était venue la chercher. Elle avait désormais une chambre rien qu'à elle, des jouets, de beaux vêtements mais surtout ce pouvoir, c'était la première chose qu'on lui avait expliqué quand elle avait mis les pieds ici, la magie existait et elle l'avait en elle.

Une voix l'interpella, rompant la magie de l'instant, elle soupira un bon coup avant de rejoindre sa famille à table. Ce soir c'était le réveillon de noël, au fond d'elle, elle pria pour ces personnes à qui elle pensait si souvent, à ces deux petits garçons qui chacun à leur façons étaient perdus dans ce grand univers qu'est le monde humain.

* * *

**24/12/1981 dans un abri de fortune.**

Un jeune homme regardait un petit garçon dormir, il avait promit de veiller sur eux, de les protéger et pourtant il avait failli. Sa petite princesse avait disparue, enlevée quelques mois après sa naissance. Son petit ange, lui, avait perdu sa mère, leur mère à tout deux, il n'avait su l'aider, il avait fuit pour la protégée, elle et l'enfant, il avait coupé tous les ponts avec ceux qui étaient importants pour lui, et au final que lui restait-il ? Rien. Personne pour l'aider, il devait travailler au jour le jour, parfois voler, que dirait sa mère si elle le voyait. Il ne pouvait même pas offrir un noël correct à ce petit qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Pourquoi continuait-il à se cacher ? Après tout il avait disparu, éliminé par le rejeton Potter. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas, s'il réapparaissait il n'aurait droit qu'à un aller simple vers Azkaban et alors son petit prince se retrouverais on ne sait où et avec on ne sait qui. Pourquoi avait-il suivi ses camarades ? Il ne savait plus vraiment, sauf que cette marque resterait là, indélébile, lui rappelant sans cesse sa bêtise mais aussi son bonheur.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plus. comme vous pouvez le constater on a fait un grand bond dans le temps ( bon d'accord 6 semaines). le chapitre prochain se passera sur la période de noël avait quelques surprises dont certaines de mauvais goûts. comme on dit faut pas changer une équipe qui gagne. (une qui perd ca marche? ^^)**

reste la question de qui son les personnes de la fin. je pense que vous avez tous reconnu la fillette, si c'est pas le cas vous feriez mieux de tous relire ^^.

Mais sinon qui est donc cet homme? et l'enfant ?

la réponse dans très longtemps ^^ alors n'hésitez pas et cliquez sur la bulle.

Drax, 05/04/2010, 5 pages words.


	16. info

Ayant mes partiels à la rentrée ( 3 mai), je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de publier un nouveau chapitre avant le 8 mai.

et puis pour le moment je n'ai pas mon ordi( je partage celui-là avec 5 autres personnes lol)

donc soit vous avez de la chance et je prend 3h dans les 2 semaines qui arrivent pour écrire soit pas et alors vous devrez attendre mai, mais à ce moment, il y aura plus de parutions ( vive les semi-vacances ^^)

ce message s'auto-détruira quand il y aura un nouveau chapitre ( ou pas gnark ^_^ )

Dralixia.


	17. XIV : Les vacances de Noël

Salut, je suis de retour avec un joli petit chapitre qui devrait bien vous plaire( avec pleins de suspense, de découvertes et j'en passe) je ne peux que vous remercier de vos rewiews, ca me fait toujours plaisirs même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un message d'avertissement.

Bon à part ca, "---- que mensonge" aura droit à un nouveau chapitre dans le courant de la semaine. j'ai aussi une idée pour une troisième fic mais étant un crossover faisant suite à Révélation( fic twilight) je ne l'écrirais pas tout de suite vu que cette fic n'est toujours pas finie.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

XIV : Les vacances de Noël.

Après l'incident en cours de potions et l'explication de nos 4 septièmes années, 8 autres étudiants avaient été nommés pour devenir membres du conseil des 4. Ils étaient 2 par maison mais 4 par années, le jeune Canir, membre imminent des fiers Gryffondors n'avait pu que saluer la décision de son ainé de le nommer quoiqu'il fût moins heureux en voyant tout le travail qu'il devait accomplir en plus ses études. Toutefois le mois passa très vite et avec lui l'approche des fêtes de Noël.

Fêtes qui seront bien ternes pour certaines familles, certains étudiants avaient perdus un proche lors de la guerre, d'autres les avaient vus emprisonner, mais le plus dur restait pour ces femmes, épouses de mangemorts, elles avaient tous perdus, leurs noms étaient entachés, leurs fortunes confisqués, personnes ne voulaient d'elles, elles étaient devenues des parias de la société. Parmi toutes ces femmes, une avait réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau, on s'était battu pour qu'elle puisse conserver ses biens, son avocate l'avait très bien défendue et le droit de visite mensuel à son époux était une bonne chose, bien qu'insuffisant.

* * *

**23/12/1981- Prison d'Azkaban.**

Narcissia soupira, cet endroit était un enfer, Lucius avait de la chance d'être dans niveau de faible sécurité. Cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle serrait son époux contre elle, le rassurant, le ressourçant mais elle savait bien que cela n'était guère suffisant. Il lui fallait plus pour calmer le lien, presque 7 semaines sans se toucher, c'était trop pour la créature en Lucius, elle savait qu'il se retenait, qu'il ne voulait pas lui infligé cela ici et dans ses conditions mais il en avait besoin, elle en avait besoin.

**-Lus ! Fait-le**, chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon.

Après ces 3 petits mots, Lucius se laissa aller, embrassant, mordillant toujours plus vite, toujours plus passionnément celle qui était la gardienne de son âme.

Quelques temps plus tard, Narcissia racontait les dernières inventions que les garçons avaient inventées. Cal s'était assagi en quelques semaines, la présence constante de Severus y était pour beaucoup. L'enfant prenait confiance et n'hésitait plus à se laisser balader par certains étudiants. Draco allait bien également mais son père lui manquait, au point qu'il était allé voler une de ses vieilles chemises et s'en servait désormais comme oreiller.

**-heu, Cissia. C'est de quelle chemise qu'il s'agit ? **demanda Lucius légèrement inquiet, il n'avait pas temps de chemises que ca.

**-Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir**, dit-elle en se lovant encore plus dans ses bras. **Il me semble qu'il s'agit de ta chemise grise, celle avec des motifs verts.**

**- Bon sang, il n'aurait pas pu en prendre une autre, c'était ma préférée. Celle que Sev et toi m'aviez offerte pour mon anniversaire et surtout celle qui m'avait annoncé que j'allais devenir papa, **commença-t-il en râlant pour finir sur un murmure triste.

Narcissia ouvrit de grand yeux, elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire, Sev lui avait montré la chemise pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait, pendant que ce dernier avait le dos tourné, elle avait jeté un petit sort pour marqué en lettres vertes « je suis le plus fier des Papas », Lucius avait été on ne peut plus surpris en voyant l'inscription mais une fois le sens compris, il avait été le plus heureux des hommes.

**-je suis navrée, mais dans un sens je crois que tu préfères que ton fils se balade avec ta chemise plutôt qu'avec un vieux caleçon. **Voyant le regard surpris de son mari, Narcissia reprit rapidement son explication**. Comment dire, un soir où Severus travaillait tard, Cal m'a fait une petite crise, il s'est enfuit de sa chambre, j'ai fini par le retrouver dans la salle de bain. Le panier de linge sale était renversé et il tenait le pyjama de Sev, or comme tu le sais, Severus dort en caleçon et parfois en t-shirt.**

Lucius sourit, il imaginait bien la déconfiture de son ami en constatant le kidnapping de son caleçon favori et d'après ce que Cissia lui disait, il avait du l'abandonner au bambin. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans les bras de l'autre, il finit par sentir que quelque chose tracassait sa compagne.

**-Que t'arrive-t-il mon cœur ?**

**-Bella est enceinte, le directeur vient de m'avertir**. Soupira la jeune femme en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son époux.

Lucius resta interdit quelques instant, Bellatrix ? Enceinte ? Impossible.

**-comment ?** demanda-t-il.

**-T'as vraiment besoin que je te fasse un dessin,** gloussa la jeune femme faisant rougir Lucius.** Elle est enceinte c'est tout, elle devait en être à 3 mois lors de son arrestation et maintenant il est trop tard pour la faire avorter. Comme je suis sa sœur, c'est moi qui vais récupérer l'enfant. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire, j'ai déjà Draco qui demande beaucoup d'attention, sans oublier Cal. Je verrais avec Meda, après tout sa fille est assez grande pour se débrouillée seule.**

Un coup à la porte les avertit que c'était l'heure. Cissia soupira, elle ne voulait pas partir mais si elle rechignait les 2 heures mensuelles pouvaient se transformer en une dizaine de minutes. Elle se redressa, après un dernier baiser, elle quitta la pièce emportant avec elle les derniers mots de son époux pour leur fils.

* * *

**Manoir Malfoy.**

Severus travaillait sur ses potions lorsque les protections l'avertirent de l'arrivée de son hôtesse. Stoppant son étude, il se précipita vers le salon. Il ne savait pas comment la rencontre s'était passée, tout était à prévoir et donc il préférait prévenir que guérir, surtout une Narcissia en pleine déprime comme il avait eu l'occasion de la voir peu avant la naissance de Draco durant un voyage d'affaire de Lucius. Comme il s'en était douté, il l'a retrouva dans un fauteuil en larmes, sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et la calma doucement.

**-Il me manque déjà ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir. Si je le vois, je suis totalement déprimée une fois que je l'ai quittée même si cela fait à peine 10 minutes, et si je ne vais pas le voir c'est lui qui va devenir fou. Que dois-je faire Sev ? **Sanglota la jeune femme.

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait jamais vécu une situation de ce genre, repensant à ce que son ami lui avait appris, il se décida à répondre.

-**Tu dois aller le voir comme si de rien n'était, même si tu souffres après, lui aussi ressent cette douleur mais il continu à supporter son fardeau en sachant que toi tu vas bien, que tu reviendras le voir. Vous avez tous les deux besoins de renforcer le lien entre vous, pour votre propre bien quelques heures par mois sont mieux que rien du tout. Il te reviendra plus sain d'esprit que si tu ne venais pas. Et puis, il se sentirait blessé si tu ne venais pas. Rien ne doit passer avant lui, rien tu comprends sauf Draco.** Reprit Severus plus sérieux.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis séchant ses larmes, elle se redressa avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à son ami qui sourit en comprenant la question implicite.

**-Ils dorment encore, les cadeaux sont emballés, j'ai pu finir mes corrections, l'invitation pour le nouvel an a bien été envoyés à ta sœur, j'ai avertit les elfes de ce que nous attendions comme repas durant les fêtes. Ai-je répondu à toutes vos questions votre altesse ?** Demanda le maitre des potions avec dédain.

**-Mon cher ami, si je n'étais pas si heureuse en ménage et follement éprise de mon époux, je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire la cour pour vous passez la bague au doigt même en sachant vos préférences.** Ricana Narcissia se prenant au jeu. Severus imita une demoiselle s'éventant entrainant un gloussement de son amie. Il avait réussi à la tirée de ses sombres pensées.

* * *

**-Bellatrix est enceinte. Je l'ai appris en arrivant à Azkaban. Le bébé devrait naitre fin mars, et c'est à moi qu'il est confié.** Lâcha Narcissia en plein repas.

Severus qui buvait à ce moment-là manqua de s'étouffer, faisant rire les garçons par ces grimaces, qui elles n'étaient pas du tout au goût du professeur.

**-Quoi !**

**-Tu as très bien compris Sev, je compte en parler avec Meda, je me vois mal m'occuper d'un troisième enfant tout en continuant à enseigner malgré ton aide.** Soupira la blonde.

**-Et qu'en pense Lucius ?**

**-Euh, disons qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler….**

**-Papa ?** Lança soudain une voix.

Les adultes se tournèrent vers le petit blond, il avait compris qu'on venait de parler de son père, et maintenant il regardait dans tous les sens, cherchant celui qui savait si bien le faire rire, qui le dorlotait lors du bain.

**-Pas Papa**, pleurnicha au bout d'un moment le bambin.

Narcissia soupira. Draco était encore trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il ne verrait pas son père avant quelques années. Azkaban n'était pas un lieu pour un enfant. Si Lucius pouvait voir Draco grandir grâce aux photos, ce dernier quant à lui devra se contenter des vieilles photos de son père. Ce faisant tard, les adultes couchèrent les enfants, une longue journée les attendait demain.

* * *

La veille de Noël se passa très rapidement, il faut dire que lorsqu'on est brimé par le reste de la société, les réceptions mondaines sont de l'histoire ancienne. Pas que cela dérange vraiment nos deux amis. Le sapin avait été décoré sous la vigilance constante des deux enfants qui à défaut d'être autorisé à aider, babillaient à tout va. Comprendre que les paquets n'étaient à ouvrir qu'au matin de Noël était aussi compliqué. Severus avait dû placer une barrière autour du sapin après avoir sauvé in extrémiste un des cadeaux des griffes de Caliban. Barrière qui ne servit pas tant que ca vu que Draco réussi à la passer à prendre un des paquets avant que les adultes ne décident pour leurs biens de coucher les petits garnements.

Ce fut une fin de soirée agréable qu'ils partagèrent en se racontant d'anciens souvenirs. Soirée qui se transforma en un dur levé quand les garçons s'éveillèrent vers 8 heures du matin et réclamèrent leurs attentions. Après un bon petit déjeuner, Biberon de lait pour les garçons et croissant avec du café pour nos pauvres adultes en manque de sommeil. Il fut temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Les bambins s'amusèrent principalement à arracher les papiers de couleurs faisant peu cas des jouets qu'ils recouvraient. Même les papiers des adultes passèrent entre leurs mains et c'est dans une pagaille de détritus qu'ils jouèrent, s'amusant à se cacher sous les monceaux de papiers bien que les adultes puissent voir le reste de leurs corps.

Ils furent interrompus par un pauvre elfe qui manqua de s'évanouir en voyant l'état du salon, c'est avec des yeux paniqués qu'il s'adressa à la maîtresse de maison.

**-Maîtresse, Dobby est désolé de déranger les maîtres mais une personne demande à parler à Maîtresse Narcissia. Dobby doit ranger le salon avant d'amener l'invitée du maître ?**

**-Qui est-ce Dobby ?** demanda Severus.

**- Dobby ne sait pas trop professeur Snape, Dobby pense qu'il s'agit de Dame Helena. Dobby doit la mener ici ?**

**-Oui, Dobby. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le salon.** Répondit Narcissia.

L'elfe disparu aussitôt. Pendant que Severus faisant disparaitre à coup de baguette les morceaux de papiers au grand désespoir des bambins, Narcissia s'empressait de transformer leurs vêtement de nuit en tenue plus appropriées. À peine eurent-ils fini que la porte s'ouvrit libérant le passage à une jeune femme en pleurs qui se jeta sur Narcissia. Cette dernière eu tout juste le temps de donner le bébé que son amie avait dans les bras à Severus avant d'être prise dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

* * *

Severus porta son regard sur sa jeune charge, une magnifique fillette se trouvait dans ses bras, il ne l'avait vue que de rares fois depuis sa naissance. Soupirant il la déshabilla avant de la mettre dans le parc où elle fut vite rejointe par les garçons et quelques uns de leurs nouveaux jouets.

Kelliane sourit en voyant qui était ses camarades de jeux, bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, Draco était facilement reconnaissable même pour une gamine de 16 mois mais l'autre lui restait étranger bien qu'elle ressente une certaine familiarité avec lui.

**-Aco !** Gloussa-t-elle avant de lui faire un câlin. Le dit Draco se laissa faire bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment. Caliban lui regardait l'échange d'un air jaloux, d'habitude c'était lui le premier qu'elle venait voir et la rien. Elle l'ignorait totalement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Narcissia avait réussi à calmer suffisamment son amie pour qu'elle puisse enfin respirer.

**-Mais que t'arrive-t-il donc Lena ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état. **S'inquiéta Narcissia, Severus qui venait de finir avec les enfants confirma les paroles de son amie.

La jeune femme soupira avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans le sofa où Narcissia l'avait assise.

**-Tout va mal en ce moment. Je me fais du souci pour Harry, Sirius m'exaspère, mes collègues me font des crasses, Arius me fait tourner en bourrique, seule Kelly semble remarquer que je ne vais pas bien.** Murmura Helena.

**-Raconte, nous sommes là pour t'aider et tu le sais.** La réconforta Severus.

**-Merci Sev. C'est juste que je pensais qu'on fêterait Noël à la maison, quitte à inviter les Potter chez nous, mais non, il a fallu aller dans ce foutu abri où se cache James et son fils. Ca faisait plusieurs fois que je parlais d'Harry à Sirius mais jamais il ne me répondait alors je suis directement allée à la source. Mais James n'a fait que le dénigrer, de dire qu'il était heureux que ce Cracmol ne face plus partis de sa famille. Je lui ai demandé de s'expliquer, et là il m'a répondu qu'il l'avait renié. Vous comprenez, Renié ! Faire ca à un enfant ca revient à le condamner à mort et quand je le lui ai dit, il m'a juste sortit que Dumbledore c'était occupé de cet aspect là. Et puis comme pour m'achever Sirius me sort qu'il a l'intention de marier Kelly avec Jimmy Potter.**

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle. Severus était devenu Blanc et Narcissia n'était guère mieux.

**-Attends ces deux abrutis qui prônait le mariage d'amour et disait que les mariages arrangés, ils n'en voudraient jamais même pour leurs enfants, veulent le faire avec leurs enfants.** Grogna Severus outré.

**-Oui, tout à fait. Mais c'est impossible, encore il aurait dit entre Harry et Kelly j'aurais pu accepter mais Kelly et Jimmy, c'est impossible. Elle ne support ce bambin, elle ne l'a jamais supporté d'ailleurs. Ils ont tentés de les assoir cote à cote pour faire une photo, elle n'a pas arrêté de bouger et quand Sirius lui a jeté un sort de Glu, elle s'est mise à hurler. J'étais dans la cuisine à ce moment là, quand je leur ai demandé l'explication, ils m'ont sortit le coup du mariage arrangé, je n'ai pas apprécié et je suis venue ici. **

Severus soupira, il lança un regard à Narcissia, mais tout deux savait qu'il était impossible de dire la vérité sur Caliban à Helena. Elle était trop proche de leurs détracteurs. Rapidement la conversation dériva sur les enfants et leurs premiers actes de magie pour certains.

**-Draco a eu son premier acte de magie vers ses 10 mois, je crois bien que la couleur de son pyjama ne lui plaisait pas car de mauve, il est devenu vert émeraude avec des étoiles noires. Et si je me souviens bien, il avait vu Harry le matin même.** Raconta Narcissia.

**-Pour Kelly c'est à peu près pareil, vers ses 10 mois elle a envoyé balader la peluche que son père voulait lui donner, la pauvre peluche a parcouru 3 mètres pour tomber en plein sur la tête d'Arius qui allait lui prendre son biberon. Pour Arius ca a été un peu plus tard, je dirais vers ses 1an, pas grand chose mais son père en a été fier, moi pas. Il a intervertit son biberon avec celui de sa sœur, Kelly n'a pas apprécié de voir son petit déjeuner lui passé sous le nez.**

Tous rirent, c'était amusant de voir les bêtises que la magie des enfants pouvait faire. Helena resta les yeux dans le vague avant de regarder Severus à nouveau.

**-Harry a fait son premier acte de magie visible vers l'âge de 5 mois. James en avait marre de le voir se balader partout avec la peluche que tu lui avais offerte. Il l'avait mise en hauteur dans la cuisine. Harry y est allé presque en rampant, il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec la marche à quatre pattes. Nous l'avons trouvé les bras tendu vers la peluche et celle-ci venait droit vers lui. James est arrivé juste après et nous a crié dessus, nous accusant de lui avoir rendu sa peluche, et lorsque Lily lui a dit qu'Harry avait eu son premier acte de magie, il ne l'a pas crue, disant que c'était impossible. 6 mois plus tard un incident du même genre arriva et il l'attribua à Jimmy, ce qui n'était pas faux mais c'est Harry qui avait d'abord attiré à lui le biscuit avant que son frère ne le lui vole.**

Severus garda pour lui ses émotions, Potter n'était qu'un abruti fini, de même que Black. Et il semblerait que leur fils soit bien à leur image, des voleurs, des mangeurs invétérés.

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment quand Caliban a eu son premier acte de magie,** mentit-il, **mais depuis que je l'ai avec moi, il s'amuse à transplaner partout dans Poudlard, or c'est sensé être impossible,** ricana-t-il en voyant Helena ouvrir de grands yeux. Il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand un grand bruit se fit entendre du sous-sol.

**-Tu as bien éteint tes potions Sev ?** demanda Narcissia en fronçant les sourcils

Severus confirma mais prit d'un léger doute, il se précipita vers son bureau. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, s'arrêtant devant le parc pour déposer un objet avant de rejoindre les deux femmes.

**-C'est rien, juste Dobby qui en voulant faire le ménage à ouvert l'un de mes placard et fait tomber les étagères de livres**, mentit-il en faisant comprendre à Narcissia de ne pas poser de question.

**-Et qu'à tu donc déposer dans le parc ?** S'amusa à demander Narcissia.

Severus lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre.

**-Juste le cadeau de Kelliane. Je savais bien qu'il me restait des peluches. Je lui ai offert un oiseau, un milan il me semble, qui sait ca lui donnera une idée de maison et comme ca elle n'ira pas dans la même maison que son père.**

Les jeunes femmes rirent, avant de reprendre leurs conversations.

* * *

Durant ce temps, les enfants avaient joués ensemble, enfin disons plutôt que Draco et Kelly avaient joués ensemble pendant que Cal était relégué dans un coin. Il avait fini par se recroqueviller, serrant Leonis contre lui. Le félin agacé d'avoir la fourrure trempée s'était rebiffé attirant ainsi l'attention des deux autres bambins. En voyant l'autre enfant se conduire comme ca, Kelly fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait se comportement, elle l'avait déjà vu chez son ami quand son frère et l'autre l'avaient embêté et avaient refusé de jouer avec lui alors qu'elle dormait encore.

**-Ahy ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

Le dit Harry releva la tête et lui lança un regard rempli d'espoir. Son amie se souvenait-elle enfin de lui.

**-Elly ! Woui suis Cal **(ahy pauvre sort qui modifie ses paroles ^^) répondit Caliban

Leonis voyant le problème lança un léger petit sort qui ferait que désormais Kelly ne dirais plus Harry, enfin que les personne alentours n'entendraient ce nom.

Rapidement, la fillette se fit à la nouvelle apparence de son ami, c'était drôle surtout de voir sa peluche bouger dans tout les sens. Un peu plus tard il y eu un grand bruit les faisant sursauter mais l'homme les rassura avant de lui donner une peluche. Elle était belle, un grand oiseau noir, il semblait presque vivant, heu il était vivant car il bougea rapidement pour lui mettre un médaillon autour du cou. Devant le regard incrédule des bébés, Elfira sourit. Elle avait sentie l'arrivée de sa protégée. Incapable de sortir seule de la pièce où elle était, elle s'était amusée à faire tombé l'une des étagères et lorsque son gardien était entré, il n'avait pas semblé surpris. Il s'était contenté de remettre en place le désordre et de la prendre sans poser de question. Satisfaite, elle reporta son attention à ses compatriotes, ils discutaient des dernières nouvelles profitant du sommeil de leur protégé.

* * *

Helena soupira en voyant l'heure. Il se faisait tard et elle devait rentrer chez elle.

**-Bon je vais y aller, je ne voudrais pas énerver Sirius plus qu'il ne doit l'être en ce moment.**

Elle se leva, remercia Narcissia pour son accueil puis récupéra sa fille et sa jolie peluche.

**-Helena n'hésite pas à venir si tu as des problèmes, je serais toujours ravie de t'accueillir toi et tes enfants.**

**-Merci et à bientôt**, répondit la jeune femme avant de disparaitre dans la cheminée.

La fin de journée se passa dans le calme. Ils avaient passés une excellente journée et les jours qui suivirent furent tous aussi bien. Comme prévue Andromeda vient passer le réveillon du nouvel an au manoir avec sa famille. Narcissia en profita pour lui parler du problème Bellatrix mais il fut décidé d'attendre la naissance pour savoir ce qu'elles devront faire exactement. La fin des vacances approchait à grand pas. Nous étions à deux jours de la rentrée(le 5 janvier) soit dans la nuit du 2 au 3 janvier, quand un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le salon, réveillant tous le manoir surtout quand l'alarme retentie pour annoncer une intrusion dans les protections du manoir.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plus.**

Mais qu'est donc Lucius? une idée? ^^

Le troisième membre a enfin était découvert, plus qu'un mais qui est-il????

Qui a donc osé pénétrer dans le Manoir? Qu'elles sont ses intentions? amis ou ennemis?

vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode mais en attendant n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos soupcons ^^, j'adore voir qui à deviner mes attentions. après tout certaines ont découvert qui était ce mystérieux hommes à la fin du chapitre 13.

Drax, 11/05/2010, 7 pages words ( un de mes plus gros chapitres sur cette fic)


	18. XV :Aidezmoi !

Coucou je suis de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ( bon je m'arrêtes là). désolé pour ce retard grandiose, mais malheureusement les résultats sont tombés début juin et j'ai eu le malheur de devoir repasser toutes mes matières( 3/4 mais bon c'est beaucoup quand même) car malheureusement je n'en avait validé aucune et qu'il me manquait 11points pour avoir la moyenne( /600). ne voulant pas retaper une année pour repasser 1 seul semestre j'ai bossé ( mais c'est pas encore gagné, faut que j'attend la fin de semaine pour savoir si je peux aller en master)

**Sinon à part ca, merci pour vos rewiews.**

** je ferais un rappels des persos plus tard sur une page individuelle ^^.**

**je ne sais toujours pas quelle créature sera Lucius, veela ou elfe? telle est la question ( c'est que veela c'est souvent le cas, je suis preneuse d'idée pour ca)**

**Remus fera sa grande réapparition dans quelques chapitres**

**certains ont trouvés qui était notre homme mystère, bravo mais je le dis de suite, il ne fera pas vraiment d'apparition en plein jours avant que Cal n'entre à Poudlard en tant que 1ère année. de même que d'autres ont su trouvé qui était notre intrus, mais ca je vous laisse le découvrir, sur ce bonne lecture.**

_**

* * *

Chapitre XV :Aidez-moi !**_

_La fin de journée se passa dans le calme. Ils avaient passés une excellente journée et les jours qui suivirent furent tous aussi bien. Comme prévue Andromeda vient passer le réveillon du nouvel an au manoir avec sa famille. Narcissia en profita pour lui parler du problème Bellatrix mais il fut décidé d'attendre la naissance pour savoir ce qu'elles devront faire exactement. La fin des vacances approchait à grand pas. Nous étions à deux jours de la rentrée(le 5 janvier) soit dans la nuit du 2 au 3 janvier, quand un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le salon, réveillant tous le manoir surtout quand l'alarme retentie pour annoncer une intrusion dans les protections du manoir._

**Manoir Malfoy, 3 Janvier 1982 01h30.**

Severus venait juste de se coucher quand un bruit fracassant retentit au niveau du salon suivit juste après par l'alarme. Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, il récupéra sa baguette et se précipita vers l'origine du bruit. Cela semblait provenir de la salle des cheminées. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier qui était la personne qui venait d'investir sans autorisation le manoir, il lança plusieurs sorts de stupéfaction avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

**-Oups**, jura-t-il en voyant une silhouette bien connue à terre.

**-Severus que se passe-t-il ? Qui est entré ? Qu….**, cria Narcissia avant de s'interrompre en voyant la scène devant elle.

Abasourdie, elle dut s'adosser au chambranle de la porte. Il faut dire que voir une jeune femme avec dans ses bras une fillette faire une grimace apeurée ca avait de quoi être comique si la situation n'était pas si grave.

**-Enervate**, lança Severus avant d'aider la jeune mère à se redresser.

**-Je suis désolé Helena mais disons que je préfère être prudent, nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient nous voir derrière les barreaux,** soupira-t-il.

-**Je comprends Sev, ce n'est pas grave et puis j'aurais du prévenir mais le temps m'a manqué mais s'il le faut j'irais prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur**, renifla Helena en tentant de calmer sa fille.

**-Comment ca ? Il est hors de question que tu ailles dans ce bar miteux ! Tu vas venir t'assoir dans le salon et nous expliquer ta présence ici autour d'un bon thé**, gronda Narcissia.

* * *

Puis d'un mouvement de la main, elle leur intima de la suivre, une fois assis et la jeune Kelly calmée, Helena respira profondément avant de se lancer.

**-Comme vous le savez, Sirius veut fiancer Kelly avec Jimmy. Lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison après vous avoir quitté, il n'était pas là. J'ai appris qu'il était toujours avec Potter, il n'est pas rentré avant le lendemain. Là, il a commencé à me critiquer, à me demander pourquoi j'avais gâché le jour de Noël de la famille. Je n'ai guère apprécié et le ton est monté puis la dispute s'est terminée sur son départ. Il est revenu dans la soirée, et ca a de nouveau dégénéré à propos du mariage arrangé. Étant à cours d'arguments, il m'a giflée en me disant qu'il était le chef de famille et donc c'est à lui de décidé, et donc que Kelly sera fiancée à Potter que ca me plaise ou non. Je lui ai rendu sa gifle avant de m'enfermé dans la chambre de Kelly.**

**-Sirius n'est pas le chef de famille vu qu'il a été déshérité et qu'il n'a toujours pas accès à la fortune familiale en dehors de la maison. Le titre de chef de famille revient donc à un autre Black, en gros ce serait Draco car il est le plus proche dans la ligne de succession. D'abord Bella puis moi et enfin les Potter, Bella étant destitué de ses droits, l'héritage revient à Draco par mon intermédiaire et puis les Potter son trop loin. Néanmoins tant que Regulus n'a pas été confirmé comme mort, personne ne peut prétendre à l'héritage vu qu'il en a hérité. **Reprit Narcissia.

**-Certes mais il n'y a pas une durée permettant de dire que la personne est considéré comme décédé ?** demanda Helena en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Si, elle est de 15ans. Cela fait 2ans que Reg a disparu sans laissé de traces. Il reste encore du temps. Reprends donc ton récit Lena.** Répondit Severus en cachant le malaise qu'il éprouvait à l'énonciation de son amant disparu.

**-oui, alors comme je le disais je me suis réfugiée dans la chambre de Kelly mais il fallait bien que je sorte tôt ou tard pour aller travailler. Je me suis donc présenter à mon cabinet et là mon patron a demandé à me parler. Je l'ai donc rejoins dans son bureau et là il m'annonce que je suis virée, aucun client ne veut de moi car j'ai selon eux aider des mangemorts. Il m'a à peine laissé le temps de récupérer mes affaires avant de me mettre à la porte. Stupéfaite, j'ai tenté d'en savoir plus en interrogeant certains de mes clients, la plupart ne comprenaient pas les raisons de mon départ, le fait que je me sois occupée des procès du premier jour pour défendre des innocents, ne leur posaient aucun problème. J'ai évité à des adolescents qui pour certains non pas eux le choix d'aller finir leur vie à Azkaban tout en leur donnant une punition adéquate.**

**Malheureusement je n'ai plus accès au barreau car aucun cabinet ne veux de moi, tous me donne la même excuse mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des pressions faites au sommet. En rentrant, je l'ai annoncé à Sirius, il m'a sorti que c'était normal, que de toute façon ma place est désormais au foyer. Deux jours plus tard, il est revenu furieux à la maison, me criant que tout était de ma faute si ses collègues le regardaient bizarrement, comme si j'étais responsable de tous ses malheurs…**

**-Franchement, ce n'est qu'un sale clébard qui n'a pas de jugeote,** Siffla Severus.

**-J'avoue que tu n'a pas tord Sev, d'ailleurs son soit disant problèmes est qu'il était souvent en retard ces derniers temps, faut dire que passer son temps à papoter avec Potter n'aide pas. Mais ce matin a été la goutte d'eau de trop, il m'a montré le contrat de fiançailles pour Kelly, que j'ai fait bruler au passage, il a tenté de se débarrasser de la peluche de Kelly aussi, mais manque de bol. Il est sorti dans l'après-midi et n'est rentré que tard dans la soirée. Je le lui ai reproché mais il n'en avait rien à faire, là sur le moment il voulait surtout satisfaire ses besoins, je lui ai dit non, et là il est devenu violent, il s'est mis à me frapper, j'ai du m'évanouir car quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans notre lit, il lui s'apprêtait à me …. à me vio... violer. J'ai laissé ma magie l'envoyer bouler, je me suis levée, j'ai couru jusqu'à la chambre de Kelly, je l'ai prise puis j'ai pris la cheminette jusqu'ici, voilà. **Pleurnicha Helena en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'étreinte que lui offrait Narcissia.

Severus la contemplait avec désarrois, encore une famille détruite à cause du pouvoir. Depuis la mort de Lily, tout devait problématique. Black était un abruti qui avait sans doute trop bu ce soir, il pourra s'excuser autant qu'il le voudra mais jamais sa femme ne lui pardonnera ce qu'il venait de faire.

Severus se redressa avant de prendre délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras et de suivre Narcissia vers l'une des chambres d'amis. Helena était trop à fleur de peau pour s'endormir, Severus dut lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Une fois la jeune femme endormie et sa fille bien installée dans son berceau, le duo regagna leur chambre avec la promesse de finir cette discussion le lendemain.

* * *

Comme prévu la journée du lendemain fut lourde de conséquence, Helena choisit de divorcer, ne pouvant plus supporter le comportement de Sirius. Ce n'était pas l'Homme qu'elle avait épousé. Vint alors le problème du logement, où vivrait-elle ? Quand s'occupera-t-elle de Kelly ? Car oui, dans le contrat de divorce, elle ne réclamait qu'une chose, sa fille. Elle savait que la justice ne pourrait pas la lui refuser, après tout elle laissait son héritier à Black et au pire elle connaissait suffisamment de secret pour faire chanter Sirius et James.

Elle avait fait sa demande dès son réveil, elle avait reçu par la suite plusieurs lettres de Sirius lui demandant de lui pardonner mais plus la journée avançait plus les lettres devenaient agressives. En ayant assez, elle finit par aller au manoir dire ses quatre vérités à son futur ex-mari.

A peine rentra-t-elle dans la demeure, qu'elle fut assaillie par Sirius.

**-Où étais-tu ? Qu'elle est donc cette idiotie de divorce ? Je t'aime, moi, on est une famille tout les 6.**

-**Petrificus Totalus !** Gronda-t-elle. **Non mais tu t'entends ? Tous les 6 ? Depuis quand sommes nous 6 dans cette famille ? Aux dernières nouvelles nous ne sommes que 4, toi, les jumeaux et moi ! Hein ? Mais depuis que Lily est morte c'est James par ci, Jimmy par là, mais jamais de Harry, personne ne parle de Harry ! James est ton meilleur ami, pas le mien. Jimmy est ton filleul et non pas ton fils, et pourtant il passe devant tes enfants, c'est à peine si tu as prit Kelly dans tes bras depuis 2 mois. Je peux comprendre que James à besoin de soutien, que Jimmy a perdu sa mère, mais et Harry ? Lily était ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, mais tu ne me demandes jamais à moi si je vais bien.**

Elle lui jeta un regard de braise, toute la rancœur des derniers mois y brulait.

**Harry est encore vivant enfin j'espère, nous sommes plusieurs à tenir à ce petit ange, Sev, Cissia, Meda, Remus, Kelly, Draco, Lucius et moi. Des 3 garçons de la nouvelle génération, c'est lui que nous préférons car il est calme, affectueux et curieux, Jimmy et Arius sont des maraudeurs-nés, ils sont toujours collés à vous, ils sont gloutons comme vous, ce sont de futurs Gryffondors. **

**Je ne comprends pas Dumbledore, pourquoi envoyer un bébé sorcier chez les moldus, même s'il est vraiment devenu cracmol comme il le prétend, certaines personnes l'auraient pris avec eux juste pour leur offrir une belle vie. Je sais que ta cousine Andromeda ne peut plus avoir d'enfants, je suis sure qu'elle et son mari Ted, l'auraient élevés avec plaisirs surtout que Ted est un né-de-moldu. Mais non, Harry est un danger pour son frère et pour Dumbledore, on pourrait contredire la position du survivant. Moi j'en ai assez, je dis stop, je ne peux pas me mesurer contre James, je… je ne peux pas te pardonner ce que tu as osé me faire hier, j'en suis incapable. La meilleure solution, c'est de divorcer, nous ne nous sommes pas mariés selon le mariage sorcier, rien ne nous interdit la séparation sans jeter l'opprobre sur nos familles respectives. Je pars avec Kelly, elle n'est plus une Black désormais. Je ne te demande rien d'autres que de laisser ma famille et mes amis en paix, tu as choisi ta voix, je suivrais la mienne. Adieu Sirius.

* * *

**

Elle grimpa à l'étage et fit ses valises. Elle alla dire au revoir à Arius, le petit garçon la regardait interloqué mais comme toujours, il ne lui tendit pas les bras. C'était l'une des raisons qui la poussait à laisser Arius avec son père, l'enfant n'avait aucune affinité particulière avec elle, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer mais avec James et Sirius toujours sur leurs ainés, Lily et elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu créer de liens avec eux, le même problème avait eu lieu pour Harry et Kelly bien qu'ils soient plus sociable vu le nombre d'adultes qu'ils côtoyaient contrairement aux deux autres. Avant de sortir, elle libéra Sirius du sortilège et sans prendre le temps de l'écouter, elle transplana.

Ce fut Narcissia qui trouva la réponse à ses problèmes, en effet cette dernière ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour s'occuper de sa future nièce.

**-Helena, je te propose une solution pour les années à suivre.**

**-Je t'écoute**, répondit la jeune femme intriguée.

**-Voilà, ma sœur Bellatrix attend un enfant qui naitra aux alentours du mois de Mars. Je suis professeur et je dois aussi m'occuper des garçons,** dit-elle en désignant le parc où Draco et Cal jouaient avec Kelly. **Je te propose donc de t'occuper du bébé, tu seras nourrie, logée et tu auras une petite somme pour faire tes achats personnels. Enfin, cette proposition est pour les trois ans à venir. Mais je pense que tu pourras continuer en ayant un autre rôle par la suite, comme professeur pour les enfants.**

**-et où vivrais-je ? **demanda Helena intéressée.

**-Ici même au manoir Malfoy, tu t'occupes du bébé et dans une moindre mesure tu veilles sur le manoir. Pendant les vacances, les garçons ont ainsi une amie et nous, une compagnie agréable. Le reste du temps, Andromeda viendra t'aider avec le bébé et en profitera surement pour faire voir de nombreuses merveilles moldues à Kelly,** Ricana Severus en déposant un plateau remplie de bonnes choses sur la table.

**-Je crois que je vais accepter, je peux toujours me maintenir à niveau en tant qu'avocate en attendant que l'affaire se tasse un peu et puis pourquoi pas faire une formation d'institutrice dans le monde moldu, comme ca je serais apte à faire la classe. **Soupira Helena en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Elle reporta son attention sur les bambins, Kelly avait rapidement accepté le jeune Caliban à ses cotés, bien trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal d'ailleurs. Son froncement de sourcils n'échappa guère à nos deux professeurs. Il était temps de dire la vérité à leur amie.

**-Je trouve étrange que Kelly soit devenue aussi proche d'un autre enfant en si peu de temps, il m'est arrivé de sortir les jumeaux dans le square à coté de la maison et Kelly était toujours réservée envers les autres même si ca faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle les rencontrait et là elle accepte Caliban en l'espace de quelques heures, étrange, vraiment très étrange.** Termina la jeune femme.

Severus soupira, il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils avant de commencer l'explication.

**-c'est normal si elle l'a accepté aussi vite, elle le connait depuis sa naissance.**

**-Comment ca ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré Cal avant Noël, Sev !**

**-Et pourtant si, il ne s'appelait pas Caliban, il y a 2 mois, mais une suite d'évènement à conduit à son apparition.**

**- je ne comprends…,** commença Helena avant de s'interrompre, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Caliban apparait il y a 2 mois, or Harry disparait à la même époque, la peluche ressemblant à un félin noir de Caliban est la même que celle de Harry et elle est aussi vivante que la fois où elle a vu Severus l'éveiller.

**-Mais comment ?** Ne put-elle dire.

Severus avait sentit qu'Helena avait deviné la vérité. Il lui expliqua alors les raisons.

**-Son père l'a renié, il l'a abandonné. Lily avait prévu un échappatoire si jamais cela arrivait, malgré tous ses efforts elle n'a jamais pu créer de lien entre James et Harry. Le reniement a entrainé une modification magique d'un héritage endormie que Lily avait transmis uniquement à Harry, la raison de ses yeux verts. Lily descend d'une très longue lignée de cracmol, tellement longue qu'elle remonte au temps des fondateurs, le mage Serdor était le dernier mage gris, il s'est marié avec la fille de Serpentard, il a eu deux enfants mais n'a jamais pu les connaitre. Des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, la fille s'est faite violée par son propre frère mais aussi par le fils Gryffondor. La petite s'est enfuie puis est morte à la suite de son accouchement, c'est une fille qu'elle a eu, le bébé était du fils Gryffondor, mais les grands-parents n'ont jamais pu retrouver la fillette qui fut élevé dans le monde moldu. Rowena Serdaigle a prédit que de cette enfant ne naitrait que des filles cracmolles jusqu'à que pour l'une d'elle la magie s'éveille, de cette fille le garçon hériterait de son ancêtre. Lily fut la deuxième à naitre dans cette lignée de fille unique et c'est à son cadet Harry qu'elle transmit les gênes de Serdor. Harry est le descendant des 4 fondateurs et de Serdor, même Jimmy ne peut pas y prétendre.**

Ils continuèrent à discuter, Helena était heureuse de retrouver Harry et comme d'autres, elle fit la promesse d'aider le conseil des 4. Les derniers jours avant la rentrée s'écoulèrent vite, elle dû dire au revoir à ces deux amis qui repartirent pour Poudlard. Elle dût attendre également une bonne semaine pour avoir gain de cause quant à son divorce. En ce jour de janvier, Helena et Kelliane Black disparurent à jamais pour revenir sous le nom de Helena et Kelliane Knight.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plus. Alors qui se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'Helena Black franchement ^^.**

bon, beaucoup de parlotte, mais au moins on sait comment Helena a vécu cette période tragique et puis elle a du flair, elle n'est pas avocate pour rien XD.

**Alors selon vous le bébé sera un garcon? une fille? les 2? Qui est le père?**

Sirius va-t-il se venger? Helena pourra-t-elle exercer son métier de nouveau?.

Voilà n'hésitez pas à lacher un coms, j'adore ca ^^.

( j'ai une autre excuse, j'ai la flemme en ce moment, je commence à jouer, je m'arrête au but de 5min, je lis, idem, je passe mon temps à paresser, peut-être est-ce le temps qui veut ca LOL)

Drax, 05/07/2010, 5 pages words.


	19. infos

Salut, c'est pour vous informer que je ne vous ai pas oubliez mais disons que les chapitres que j'ai écrits (1 pour chaque fics) ont tout bonnement été perdus.

Pas que je les ai égarés ou supprimés, non. Disons que mon ordi a rendu l'âme la semaine dernière et avec lui toute mes données. J'ai bien essayé de les récupéré mais les 2 ordis avec lesquels j'ai essayé, soit l'alimentation, etc, ne convient pas, soit ça bloque lors de l'allumage de l'ordi et si je le mets après, il ne reconnait pas mon disque dur.

Donc je vais être dans l'obligation de les réécrire car si j'attends de réussir à récupérer mes données ça ne sera pas avant la st glin-glin.

Je vais les réécrire dans la semaine (avec la grève de mardi, ça va promettre :( ) et essayé de les poster le week-end prochain.

Merci.

Drax

ce message s'autodétruira à la parution du nouveau chapitre.


	20. XVI: Naissance et fin d'année

Coucou me revoilà après un sacré bon de temps, non je ne vous avais pas oublié, j'avais même écris 2 chapitres pour cette fic et 1 pour l'autre HP mais comme dit dans mon poste précédent mon ordi m'a laché, et pour être plus exacte je dirais que c'est mon disque dur qui m'a laché, impossible de récupérer les données quelque soit la méthode donc adieux chapitres. S'il m'a fallu autant de temps pour réécrire c'est surtout qu'en aout je bossais, septembre, je les ai écrit, octobre perte puis boulot, novembre stage, boulot et décembre partiel, c'est cool la fac ^^. bon, ce n'est pas vraiment comme les précédents mais pour le prochain ca devrait mieux passer, je les relirais correctement pour reprendre le bon fil.

Sur ce je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, j'espère poster au moins 1 chapitres supplémentaire pour mes 2 fics durant les vacances.

* * *

Chap 16 : Naissance et fin d'année.

Fin mars.

La vie avait vite repris dans le monde magique. Les derniers procès avaient eu lieu début janvier terminant l'épuration lancé par Albus Dumbledore. Les élèves étaient de retour à l'école et suivaient avec la plus grande attention les cours. La fin du règne de terreur était clairement visible mais ça ne changeait rien pour ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher.

Narcissia était en pleine correction de copie quand un hibou officiel pénétra dans son bureau. Attrapant le message, elle le lut rapidement avant de se lever rapidement et de gagner le bureau de Minerva.

-**désolé Minerva, mais je dois aller à St Mangouste. Bella est en train d'avoir son bébé et je dois le récupérer. Pourriez-vous avertir Severus ? C'est Zak qui s'occupe des garçons en ce moment.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Narcissia, je m'occupe de tout. J'assurerais vos cours également. Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille.** Répondit la directrice.

Narcissia disparut dans la cheminée pour réapparaitre dans le hall de l'hôpital. Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle fut dirigée vers le 3ème étage. Deux aurors patientaient devant les portes de la salle d'accouchement. L'un d'eux repéra rapidement la jeune femme.

**-Tiens, Mme Malfoy. Que faites-vous ici ? N'êtes-vous pas en liberté surveillée ?**

**-je…**

**-Laisse tomber, Karl ! Excusez-le Mme. C'est un novice, il n'est pas informé de tout. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez pu venir. Le médecin nous a informés que ça ne devrait plus être très long.**

**-De rien, Auror Londubat, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.**

Le jeune homme sourit, il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte. Narcissia Malfoy était une grande Dame malgré le terrible préjudice qu'elle avait subie. Au départ il n'était pas assigné à la surveillance de Bellatrix Lestrange mais il avait insisté auprès de ses supérieurs et puis Black n'avait été que trop heureux de se débarrasser de ce fardeau. Il reporta son attention sur elle. Narcissia s'était assise un peu plus loin et patientait calmement, peut-être qu'il aurait des réponses.

**-Auriez-vous des nouvelles d'Helena par hasard ? **Demanda Londubat.

**-Elle va bien, elle s'est remise de son divorce et s'occupe de sa fille. C'est elle qui s'occupera du bébé vu qu'elle ne peut plus travailler à cause de ces politiciens véreux !** Cracha Narcissia.

-**Je sais et je désapprouve cela. En quoi défendre des innocents montre qu'elle sympathise avec les mangemorts ? Elle a défendu quoi ? Environ une vingtaine de gosses et 3 adultes. Elle ne vous a pas laissé impuni. Il faut savoir s'arrêter quand il faut. Je tuerais Lestrange si je m'écoutais mais à quoi cela me servirait ? ca ne guériras pas Alice pour autant.**

Le silence revient dans le couloir. Narcissia réfléchissait à l'avenir, à ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Sa famille devra éduquer l'enfant mais la question principale restait, qui en était le père ?

**-Je suis désolé pour votre femme. Comment arrivez-vous à gérer tout cela ?**

**-Difficilement je l'avoue. Alice va mieux mais elle n'est plus comme avant. Mère s'en occupe lorsque je travaille mais il y a aussi Neville, il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe.** Répondit l'auror Londubat.

Le temps passa encore avant qu'un médicomage ne sorte avec un nouveau-né dans les bras de la salle d'accouchement et ne se dirige vers le petit groupe.

**-Tous les tests ont été effectués ?** Gronda le second auror.

**-Oui, c'est une parfaite petite fille que nous avons là. Elle fait 50cm pour 3,2 kilos, elle a un peu de cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus des bébés. Les tests de paternité sont revenus négatifs, Vous-Savez-Qui n'en est pas le père, il semblerait que cela soit bien Lestrange mais pas le bon, c'est son beau-frère qui l'a engrossée, Rabastan. **Ricana le mage.

**-Cela suffit ! Je ne vous permet pas de parler ainsi. Ma sœur a fait de très mauvaises choses mais il est hors de question que ma nièce en pâtisse. Si tout est en ordre, je vais la prendre et retourner chez moi. Mais avant ça, que comptiez-vous lui faire si elle n'avait pas le bon père ?** Siffla Narcissia.

**-Oh mais c'est très simple, nous avions ordre de l'éliminer si jamais elle posait problème. Après tout il vaut mieux étouffer dans l'œuf tous les problèmes. Dommage que ne puissions le faire avec les enfants de mange….**

**-Stop ! Que je ne vous reprenne plus à parler de la sorte sergent. Ce ne sont que des enfants, ils sont l'avenir de notre monde peu importe leurs ancêtres.** Rugit Londubat.

* * *

Narcissia, secouée, récupéra la fillette puis après un bref hochement de tête quitta l'hôpital pour transplaner au manoir. Elle se rendit dans un état second jusqu'au salon sans s'apercevoir de la présence de son amie. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Helena pour ramener la jeune femme parmi le commun des sorciers.

**-Que t'arrive-t-il Cissa ? Tu es toute pâle.** S'enquerra Helena.

**-hein ? Euh, oui, ça va. C'est juste les propos de l'auror qui m'ont chamboulée.**

**-Que t'a-t-il dit ? Et qui était-ce ?**

**-je n'en sais rien de qui il était mais Londubat l'a décrit comme un bleu donc tout juste diplômé mais les propos qu'il tenait, était purement cruels. Pour lui, les enfants de mangemorts devraient être exterminés pour éviter tout problème dans l'avenir.** Pleurnicha Cissa.

**-Chut, voilà calme-toi Cissi, chut, je suis là maintenant. Il ne fera rien à tes enfants, je te le promets. **Chuchota la personne qui l'avait prise dans ses bras.

**-Grande-sœur, il me manque. J'ai peur pour les enfants. Certes ce qu'il a dit n'est qu'une idée mais si certains s'en emparent et faisait du mal aux enfants.**

Andromeda releva la tête pour croiser le regard brulant d'Helena. Elles savaient toutes deux que les enfants de mangemorts seraient martyrisés plus tard et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils puissent intégrés les écoles magiques primaires.

Il leur fallu un certain temps pour calmer la jeune mère mais après tout c'était normal vu que la visite à Azkaban était imminente et donc de mettre le moral à plat.

La fillette fut prénommée Stella car c'était une petite lumière dans les ténèbres actuelles. Narcissia dut finalement partir car il se faisait tard, le diner étant largement dépasser de même que le couvre-feu.

* * *

Severus patientait dans le salon. Draco n'avait fait que chouiner tout la soirée et avait refusé de se coucher. C'est pourquoi, il était là sur le divan, un livre entre les mains avec 2 petites frimousses endormies sur les genoux. Malgré les quelques mois écoulés depuis ce sinistre évènement de novembre, Draco ne pouvait pas dormir dans son lit si sa mère n'était pas passée le border de peur qu'elle l'abandonne elle aussi. Il en était de même avec Caliban mais ce petit chenapan avait trouvé la technique, quand la nounou le couchait, il s'empressait de transplaner dans le lit paternel sitôt la porte fermée et donc il était assuré du retour de son père. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était plus de 11h, Narcissia en mettait du temps. Mais à peine eut-il cette pensée que la cheminée s'illumina dévoilant la femme de ses pensées.

**-Oh, mais tu es bien installé mon cher.** Se moqua Cissia.

**-Comme si tu ne savais pas les problèmes que posent les garçons lors du coucher !** répliqua Sev agacé.

**-Je suis désolée, mon passage à Saint-Mangouste ne s'est pas aussi bien dérouler que je le pensais. L'un des aurors qui surveillait ma sœur a tenu des propos très déplacés, il parlait de tuer les enfants de mangemorts pour éviter des problèmes dans le futur.**

**-Quoi! Mais ce n'est pas bon de faire ça, à part appauvrir le monde sorcier, cela aucun autre effet. Les familles de mangemorts sont totalement ruinées, seules 2 ou 3 ont pu garder leur fortune.**

**-je sais, sinon je peux t'annoncer que ta filleule s'appelle Stella.**

**-une fille ? Ce prénom lui va bien. Mais rassure moi, je ne suis pas son parrain, et puis qui est son père ?**

**-non, tu n'es pas le parrain, c'est Ted et Nymphe qui ont se rôle. Quant à son père, c'est Rabastan Lestrange. Elle peut s'estimer heureuse, elle a hérité du plus beau des frères.** Ricana Narcissia.

Soupirant un bon coup, elle récupéra son fils et l'emmena dans sa chambre, le coucha et regarda Severus faire de même avec Caliban.

* * *

Cette journée fut l'une des plus longues de l'année. Mais les activités du conseil des 4 leur prenaient beaucoup de temps, la formation qu'il recevait des fondateurs, les week-ends au manoir en compagnie des filles. Finalement la fin de l'année arriva très vite, les 7ème années avaient prévus un petit spectacle, enfin plus particulièrement 4 d'entre eux qui en compagnie de 8 autres élèves d'années inférieures qui présentèrent la première cérémonie d'adoubement du conseil de 4 avec la présentations des 4 nouvelles recrues qui prendront leur poste à la rentrée et le serment de protection que faisait ceux qui partaient définitivement de Poudlard.

Zak se tenait devant ses pairs de la confrérie et devant les élèves de Poudlard, il commença son discours.

**-Moi, Gryffon, membre de la noble maison des Gryffondors, je me tiens devant le pouvoir suprême qu'est Magie et prête serment sur ma vie de défendre ses idéaux. Je promets de défendre Poudlard et d'y faire régner la justice, je ne me lierais ni avec la lumière ni avec les ténèbres, je ferais en sorte de protéger les princes de Poudlard et d'assurer la direction du conseil des 4 en attendant qu'ils puissent prendre la place qui leur revient.**

Les 3 autres reprirent à leur tour le serment changeant uniquement leur nomination et maison, Fanny Juliot devenant Aiglia, Fabien Salnir devenant Serpy et Nic Henderson devenant Blairy. Puis Zak reprit la parole pour présenter les nouveaux membres.

**-Il faut que vous sachiez que chaque année, 4 nouveaux membres seront nommés par le conseil des 4, un élève par maison deviendra membre de cette organisation très fermée qui a pour but de garantir les droits de Poudlard dans le monde magique. Bien entendu leur anonymat sera respecté, les membres sont soigneusement sélectionner et ce peu importe leur préférence magique. Elèves de Poudlard, je vous présente vos, nouveaux protecteurs, en cas de problème, de litiges avec un autre élève demandez leur aide, ils sont juges impartiaux.**

Zak durant son discours avait désigné 4 élèves masqués dans l'assemblée devant lui, avec un petit sourire, il claqua des doigts éteignant de ce fait toutes les lumières et plongeant la grande Salle dans le noir. Quand la lumière revient, l'estrade était vide, le conseil des 4 s'était volatilisé, emmenant avec lui 4 anciens élèves qui allaient enfin commencer leur rôle de protecteur. Les Malfoy et les Snape regagnèrent le manoir plus tard le lendemain, commençant ainsi le premier été depuis le drame et le début des problèmes.

* * *

voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop décu ^^. j'ai tenté de réécrire ce que j'ai perdu mais ca ne donnait pas bien, j'ai donc préféré passer rapidement sur la fin de l'année et éventuellement je reviendrais dessus par flash-back.

Les ennuis ne font que commencer surtout la guerre entre Potter/Black et Snape/Malfoy/Knight que de mauvaise foi de la part des gryffons XD.

Drax, 15/12/2010 1816 mots, 4 pages words.


	21. 17:les problèmes n'arrivent jamais

Et me revoilà avec un joli petit chapitre. les parutions risquent d'être assez longue jusqu'en juin car entre la fac, les stages, le boulot, le code, j'ai des horaires assez longs.

merci pour vos rewiews, j'ai fait en sorte de répondre à tous, donc à ceux qui n'ont pas eu de réponse, merci XD.

ce chapitre est un peu court et coupé volontairement de la sorte ( oui, sadique ^^), c'est une ellipse assez importante vu que d'ici 3 chapitres, j'entre vraiment dans la vie de nos petits héros ( et la découverte du 4ème enfant ^^)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**17- les problèmes n'arrivent jamais seul !**

**Eté 1983**

Caliban et Draco discutaient entre eux bien que les adultes ne comprennent pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient. Cal partait sur ses 3ans, l'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été riche en émotion pour toute la famille. En effet, peu après le premier anniversaire de Stella, Caliban avait refait une crise de panique mais elle avait été spéciale.

* * *

**Flash-back**

Severus ne comprenait plus, depuis un mois Caliban s'éloignait de lui et voilà qu'après une petite bêtise, il s'enfuyait. Severus était inquiet, était-ce la visite surprise de Potter père lors de l'anniversaire de Stella qui l'avait chamboulé ? Toute la famille avait été outrée de la présence de l'auror venu vérifier le potentiel magique de la fillette, et Severus était prêt à parier ses économies qu'il aurait bien voulu en faire de même avec les trois autres enfants du manoir. Toujours est-il que le bambin s'était caché dans la salle du conseil.

**-Ca suffit Cal ! Viens ici et dit à Papa ce qui ne va pas.** Gronda Severus d'une voix douce.

Une petite frimousse apparut de sous la table, l'enfant se redressa mais garda les yeux sur ses chaussures. Severus soupira et attrapant l'enfant sous les aisselles, il le déposa devant lui sur la table.

**-Tu sais que je t'aime, bébé. Mais quand on fait des bêtises on est puni. Tu te souviens de Draco et de la punition que Cissy lui a donnée.**

**-Vui, il a cassé le vase et tatie Ci lui a donné une tape sur les fesses et envoyer dans la chambre.**

**-Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?**

**-peur, veux pas que me laisse tout seul. Veux pas que abon moi. **Chouinna Cal.

**-OH, mon bébé, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu es ma petite étoile dans ce monde. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Maintenant tu viendras me voir si tu as peur.**

**Fin flash-back.

* * *

**

Par la suite Cal avait repris confiance et était plus détendu que jamais. Les couchers n'étaient plus une misère pour leurs nounous. Et nous revoici donc fin juillet, les adultes avaient prévus une sortie au chemin de Traverse pour voir un spectacle pour enfants, ils avaient réservés au début du mois pour y aller le 1er Août, jour anniversaire de Caliban.

Le grand jour arriva, les trois adultes avaient été réveillés assez tôt par trois bambins agités et les cris d'un quatrième. Une fois, la petite troupe nourrie, lavée et habillée, ils s'étaient rendus sur le chemin de traverse. Les adultes froncèrent des sourcils en voyant la foule devant le théâtre, régulièrement des petits groupes de femmes avec leurs enfants repartaient sous les pleurs des enfants.

**-Je ne comprends pas, regarde Sev, ce sont les Crabbe et Goyle qui repartent. **Chuchota Narcissia.

**-c'est plus que ça Cissy, ce sont toutes des familles apparentées à des mangemorts qui repartent. Pourtant l'affiche stipulait que le spectacle est gratuit et que tous peuvent y assister.** Répliqua Helena.

Le groupe fit la queue, certains rentraient dans la salle, d'autres repartaient la tête basse, puis ce fut leur tour.

**-Nom s'il-vous-plait ?**

**-Snape, Malfoy et Knight.** Répondit Severus en regardant l'employé vérifier sur une liste.

**-désolé, vous ne pouvez pas entrer, vous ne faites pas partis des invités.** Déclara l'employé.

**-Comment ça ? Je suis venu au début du mois réserver des places pour le spectacle…**

**-certes, mais nous avons eu une réservation de masse, et payante qui plus est. Notre petit établissement à l'honneur d'accueillir le Survivant pour son anniversaire. Vous comprendrez que la famille ne désire que des gens distingués pour la représentation.**

**-Et les autres familles alors ? De plus, Jimmy Potter est né le 31 juillet et non le 1****er**** aout.** Gronda Narcissia

**-oui, et alors ? Le petit a fait son anniversaire en famille hier et aujourd'hui c'est avec la population. Maintenant libérez la place pour les honnêtes gens avant que j'appelle les aurors.**

Helena siffla, enragée, puis elle aperçût son fils Arius près de l'entrée, une petite vengeance émergea dans son esprit.

**-très bien, mais je veux récupérer mon fils, il est entré tout seul.**

**-ah bon ? Il est où ?...**

**-c'est le petit avec le chandail rouge, juste là.** Répondit Helena en désignant le bambin.

L'employé ne chercha même pas à savoir si c'était la vérité, il attrapa l'enfant et le rendit à sa mère. Tandis que les 3 amis s'éloignaient, ils l'entendirent marmonner.

**-même pas capable de garder leurs enfants en laisse, des futurs mangemorts, oui !**

Severus soupira avant de conduire les enfants dans le parc voisin, une fois installé, il leur expliqua qu'ils ne pourraient pas voir le spectacle mais que s'ils étaient sages, ils auraient une glace. Rapidement les enfants allèrent jouer sous la surveillance des adultes.

**-Arius n'a même pas bronché quand on l'a emmené. Kelly aurait hurlé à mort si on lui faisait la même chose. **Gémit Helena.

**- cela ne m'étonne guère de Black, il a voulu garder ses enfants mais il s'occupe trop des Potter. J'ai hâte de voir dans combien de temps le cabot va s'apercevoir de la disparition de son fils.** Ricana Severus.

* * *

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans aucune apparition de Black, Cal finit par venir réclamer sa glace suivit par les 4 autres bambins. Amusés les adultes les emmenèrent chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier juste en face du théâtre. Cela faisait déjà 2h qu'Helena avait récupéré son fils et l'attente commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Rien que pour ça, elle aurait envie de porter l'affaire en justice pour leur montrer la mise en danger du jeune garçon mais comme toujours ce serait son ex-mari qui aurait raison en lançant contre elle, l'enlèvement de leur fils.

Elle releva la tête en sentant l'agitation en face, des aurors arrivaient en courant, s'engouffrant dans le théâtre, petit à petit des familles sortaient discutant avec agitation de la disparition d'un enfant.

Severus ricana en se levant, il débarbouilla son fils et son filleuls pendant que Narcissia faisait de même avec les fillettes.

**-il était temps, il lui aura fallu 2heures et 35 minutes pour se rendre compte que son fils a disparu. Retournons au parc en attendant que le cabot décide de sortir son museau.**

Et ils attendirent, il fallut une demi-heure à des aurors pour repérés le petit Arius qui jouait dans le bac à sable mais quand ils voulurent le récupérer, ils tombèrent sur un os.

**-non, mais ! Kidnappeur d'enfants, comment osez-vous enlever des enfants, c'est une honte.** Gronda Helena, faisant reculer les deux hommes.

**-pardon madame mais il avait disparu, son père le cherche partout.**

**- Son père le cherche ? Et ben qu'il vienne en personne le récupérer**. Siffla Helena.

L'un des hommes courut chercher Black, celui-ci arriva vite et récupéra son fils en lui marmonnant des mots d'amour. Mais il fallait bien qu'une personne dise ce qu'elle pense.

**-Chapeau Black ! Il t'aura fallu 2h30 pour te rendre compte de la disparition de ton fils. Quand je pense que tu voulais garder les jumeaux, je suis heureux de voir qu'au moins Kelly a une personne attentive qui s'occupe d'elle.**

**-Snape ! C'est toi qui l'as kidnappé.** Rugit Sirius.

**-non,** répondit Severus en haussant les épaules**. J'étais venu avec mon fils et ses camarades pour voir le spectacle quand nous avons été refoulés car nous sommes soit disant des mangemorts et qu'il ne faut pas mettre le Survivant en contact avec nos enfants. Voyant que même Helena était affublée de ce titre, nous en avons conclu qu'Arius n'avait rien à faire là-bas et donc nous l'avons récupéré. L'employé n'a pas posé la moindre question, il nous l'a donné comme ça. Nous avons donc emmené les enfants au parc et manger une glace.**

**-Ne t'avise même pas de nous causer des problèmes Sirius, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même et mieux surveillés Arius la prochaine fois. Sur ce, au revoir.** Siffla Helena avant d'embrasser son fils puis de récupérer les enfants et partir.

* * *

Cette journée fut une belle victoire pour le petit groupe. Septembre arriva et avec lui la reprise des cours. Les garçons reprirent leurs petites habitudes, Narcissia rendait toujours visite à son époux une fois par mois. Les enfants se retrouvaient pour passer Noël au manoir Malfoy et les autres vacances aussi. Le conseil des 4 prospérait et prévoyait déjà d'inclure de nouveaux membres de Gryffondors. William et Charlie Weasley étaient semble-t-il les plus neutres de leurs années chez les Gryffon. Déjà Billy avait été présent les années précédentes pour aidés Zak puis Walt à s'occuper des garçons. Mais ce fut Charlie qui s'impliqua le plus en protégeant par deux fois déjà les garçons d'étudiants plus âgés alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année.

* * *

**Avril 1994**

Draco et Caliban jouaient au ballon dans le parc sous l'étroite surveillance de Charlie Weasley quand un petit groupe de 4ème année de gryffondors arriva pour leur chercher des noises.

**-Oh mais ce sont les mangemorts en culotte courte qui jouent au ballon.** Lança-t-il railleur en attrapant le ballon et faisant signe à ses camarades de maintenir la 1ère année.

Un sourire sadique perla sur ses lèvres quand il repoussa d'un coup de pied Draco qui voulait récupérer sa balle. Il se tourna vers Caliban.

**-Ton père m'a foutu une sale note à mon devoir et en plus il a osé me mettre en retenue, tu vas payer pour lui**.

L'adolescent se mit à frapper les deux enfants sans même chercher à retenir ses coups. Draco fut rapidement au sol avec une côte cassée, Caliban tenait bon avec sa magie et la présence fantomatique de leur protecteur en arrière. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'attaque se passe lors de leur période de transition. Ils étaient trop loin de Poudlard pour que la magie du château s'en rende compte et aucun témoin alentours,… quoique si, une silhouette arrivait du village, la brusque montée de magie que l'inconnu créa en expulsant l'élève attira l'attention d'Aran. Furieux, l'entité magique lança ses tentacules magiques pendant qu'une alarme résonnait dans la tête des membres du conseil, les agresseurs furent tous emprisonnés par le château tandis que l'inconnu et Charlie s'occupaient des deux blessés. Le château leur offrit un aller simple pour l'infirmerie où ils arrivèrent en même temps que Zak…

* * *

**Oui je suis méchante, c'est pas gentil ce que j'ai fait subir à Cal et Draco ^^**

mais bon, vous allez assister à la justice du Conseil des 4 dans le prochain chapitre.

oui Zak, n'oubliez pas qu'il se destinait à devenir médicomage ^^.

Et que dire de notre mystérieux inconnu.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Drax, 14/02/2011, 4 pages words


End file.
